


У него ее глаза, у нее его глаза

by berenica



Series: У него ее глаза, у нее его глаза [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cheating Harry, Crack, Digital Art, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Гарри мог предвидеть, что в попытках узнать Снейпа получше ему придется посетить три разные страны, наспех обручиться и оказаться в гостиной Снейпа с трусами, болтающимися на лодыжке, наверное, он не стал бы торопиться. Наверное… Каково влюбиться в человека, которого на дух не выносишь и который до сих пор любит твою маму?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reconciling Lily's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94967) by persepolis130. 



> Фик переведен на HP Big Bang на АБ в 2014 году.  
> Беты: мышь-медуница, Asheria  
> Artist/Художник Lanier

В августе в Чикаго ужасно.

А может, тут всегда ужасно. Гарри здесь впервые, так что сложно сказать наверняка. Зато он с уверенностью может заявить: сейчас в Чикаго и правда чудовищно. Настроения не поднимают ни покоящийся в кармане «Официальный городской путеводитель волшебника» с загнутыми уголками страниц, ни сувенирный пакетик с надписью «Я ВИДЕЛ АКУЛ!» из Аквариума, ни набитый луком, огурчиками, помидорами, перцем и соусом хот-дог в руке. 

Гарри вздыхает, ковыряет землю носком кроссовка и ерзает на жестком сиденье скамьи. Он ждет всего минут десять, но ему кажется, что он провел на ней часы. Лоб под челкой вспотел, а мантия раздражает кожу.

— Вы собираетесь есть свой хот-дог или так и будете на него пялиться?

Гарри поднимает глаза, часто моргая из-за яркого полуденного солнца.

С гораздо более зловещим, чем обычно, видом на него сердито смотрит Снейп.

— Внутри есть нельзя, — говорит он.

Гарри снова оглядывает хот-дог во всем его восхитительном, жарено-маринованном великолепии и вздыхает:

— На улице слишком жарко, чтобы есть. — Он швыряет хот-дог в мусорный бак.

Выражение лица Снейпа меняется: будто он изо всех сил пытается прочитать мысли Гарри и сбит с толку тем, что у него не получается. Словно его способность к легилименции каким-то образом вышла из строя, а виноват в этом мозг Гарри. И теперь Снейп хочет мести.

Гарри в самом деле ненавидит Чикаго.

Что ж, наверное, это его вина. В конце концов, именно он решил, что им со Снейпом нужно подружиться. Кто в здравом уме захочет стать приятелем профессору Снейпу? Никто. С другой стороны, Гарри уже давно сомневается в своей нормальности — с тех самых пор, как стоял в развалинах после Битвы за Хогвартс и прикидывал, что делать дальше. 

Странное, горько-сладкое чувство охватило его тогда: он видел объятия и улыбки выживших, окруженных неподвижными и холодными телами. Кто-то бродил, высматривая среди погибших родное лицо, кто-то припал к мертвецу — как Уизли, — рыдая так, точно это могло вернуть его обратно. Какая-то девочка, серая и прозрачная, кружила в воздухе, оплакивая маму и не понимая, что сама уже мертва.

Ремус и Тонкс тоже лежали где-то там. О них кто-нибудь плакал?

В ту минуту Гарри вспомнил о Снейпе, и его пронзила боль. Снейпа никто бы не назвал приятным человеком, но все же он был на их стороне. Гарри невольно задумался обо всем, чему Снейп мог бы научить его, о чем рассказать: о своей жизни, о Лили и о том, как можно столько времени быть таким сильным и таким одиноким. И этого Гарри тоже лишился по вине Волдеморта.

«Кому-то нужно будет забрать тело», — думал Гарри, с дрожью вспоминая Снейпа, неподвижно лежащего в луже крови на полу Визжащей хижины. 

Он обхватил себя руками, чтобы согреться, и вдруг услышал чей-то возглас. Гермиона вцепилась в его плечо и указала на дверь.

— Гарри, — прошептала она. — Гарри, посмотри…

В дверях, опираясь на косяк, стоял не кто иной, как профессор Снейп. В окровавленных одеждах, бледный как привидение, зажимающий худой рукой рану на шее.

«Живой, — подумал Гарри. — Хвала Мерлину, живой!»

Большой зал наполнился перешептываниями, послышались знакомые голоса, но Гарри сосредоточился на мертвенно-бледной фигуре в дверях. Волной накатило облегчение. Снейп зорко осмотрел толпу, игнорируя всеобщий шок, вызванный его внезапным появлением. Наконец он заметил Гарри, и его губы искривились.

— А! — произнес он. — Славно.

И тут же потерял сознание.

С тех пор все начали относиться к нему по-другому, зная, что он старался для них, для Гарри, для Лили Эванс. После просмотра воспоминаний Гарри осознал, как ошибался: Снейп вовсе не был монстром, скорее наоборот. И Гарри казнил себя за то, что судил о нем так поверхностно.

Ведь Гарри возненавидел его с церемонии Распределения на первом курсе — и почему же? Конечно, Снейп отличался высокомерием, язвительностью и весьма удручающей гигиеной, но уж таков он был. Неужели этого достаточно для ненависти? Разве Гарри не выше подобного?

Конечно, выше, решил он. И он собирался это доказать, исправить свою ошибку.

Снейп не обрадовался.

— Я не для того шпионил почти двадцать лет, постоянно рискуя жизнью и конечностями, чтобы вы вертелись рядом, как потерянный щенок, до конца моих дней, — сказал он, когда его выписали из святого Мунго. Гарри никогда еще не видел его настолько измученным: с бескровными губами, темными кругами под глазами и перевязанным горлом.

Снейп рылся в ящиках в кабинете директора, засовывая в старый серый саквояж все то, что, по-видимому, считал своим. Гарри нервничал, но Дамблдор безмятежно дремал в своей раме, да и остальные портреты не выглядели оскорбленными поведением Снейпа.

— Профессор, я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали, что я…

— Вы сожалеете, я понял, — перебил его Снейп, повертев небольшой металлический прибор, который совершенно точно принадлежал еще Дамблдору, и запихнув его в сумку. — Вы мне дюжину раз повторили это в госпитале, и у меня нет ни малейшего желания смягчать вашу вину за то, что вы неправильно обо мне судили. 

— Я знаю, — настаивал Гарри. — Но я хочу…

— Нагнать упущенное. Подружиться со мной, — встрял Снейп с видом крайнего отвращения. — Простите мою незаинтересованность. По мнению всего магического мира, Земля вращается вокруг раздувшегося хоркрукса, который вы называете своей головой. Мальчик, Который Выжил. Избранный. Почему бы вам не пойти со своим предложением к ним?

— Не я, а Дамблдор решил не говорить вам о хоркруксах, — напомнил ему Гарри. В конце концов, все сработало, почему Снейп так прицепился к этой теме?

Снейп фыркнул и с силой захлопнул ящик.

— Почему вы собираете вещи? — спросил Гарри. — Вы уезжаете? Почему вы не хотите остаться?

Снейп не ответил.

— Куда вы отправитесь? У вас же нет никаких трудностей, а? Я рассказал Кингсли все, и он заверил меня, что никаких обвинений…

— Я намереваюсь взять академический отпуск от всех видов злонамеренного ослушания, низкого высмеивания и незрелого поведения, — провозгласил Снейп. — До конца моих дней.

Гарри моргнул. Снейп раздраженно закатил глаза.

— Я увольняюсь.

— Но… — пролепетал Гарри, беспомощно замахав руками, — но вы… вы не можете уволиться!

— Вопреки вашему мнению, что каждое ваше слово — закон, уверяю, вы глубоко заблуждаетесь, — холодно ответил Снейп.

У Гарри отвисла челюсть.

— Но как я найду вас? Как мы сможем…

Снейп мерзко ухмыльнулся:

— Никак.

Не обращая внимания на бессвязные протесты Гарри, он дрожащей рукой защелкнул замки саквояжа и удалился.

К отчаянию Гарри, Снейпа не удавалось найти целый месяц. Пять сов вернулись ни с чем, но последняя все-таки принесла ответ, — настолько запутанный, что его пришлось перечитать три раза.

_«Мистер Поттер_

_Если ко мне явится еще хоть одна проклятая птица с вашим посланием — или с посланием кого-то еще от вашего имени, — я буду вынужден избавить упомянутую птицу от ее прискорбной судьбы, применив запрещенное по местным тоталитарным законам заклинание. У меня нет ни малейшего желания потратить хотя бы еще миг моей жизни, угождая затмившему солнце Чудо-мальчику, так что я даже готов нарушить созданные, возможно, под его влиянием законы, помогающие мне избежать длительного и несправедливого тюремного заключения. Поэтому я настойчиво требую, чтобы вы прекратили и в будущем воздерживались от любых попыток связаться со мной._

_СС»_

Что же, по крайней мере, Гарри узнал, что Снейп жив. Однако он не хотел нести ответственность за то, что еще одна сова сложит голову во время выполнения обязанностей. Он все еще довольно сильно скучал по Хедвиг.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты волнуешься, приятель, — заявил Рон, когда во время их еженедельной встречи в Дырявом котле Гарри заговорил об исчезновении Снейпа. — Даже если он и дружил с твоей мамой, он все равно настоящий гад.

— Ох, не слушай его, Гарри, — возразила Гермиона, бросив неодобрительный взгляд на Рона. — Мне кажется замечательным, что ты пытаешься до него достучаться. Ведь у него наверняка никого нет в целом мире. 

— Это потому что он гад, — уточнил Рон.

Гермиона закатила глаза. 

— Ну в самом деле, Рон! Задумайся хоть на секунду. Уверена, что ни один его приятель из тех Упивающихся, что избежали Азкабана, и на пушечный выстрел к нему теперь не подойдет. А остальные хоть и знают, что он был на нашей стороне, но все равно его недолюбливают. Наверное, ему одиноко. 

Рон фыркнул:

— Если он такой одинокий, мог бы помыть голову. Кто захочет общаться с таким сальным типом?

Гарри рассмеялся, но все же их слова пробудили в нем беспокойство. Он припомнил разговор Снейпа с Дамблдором, когда Снейп объявил, что лучше бы умер тогда, с мамой Гарри, и заволновался еще сильнее. Вдруг все эти годы Снейп жил только ради мести? Может, ему и сейчас хочется умереть?

Последняя мысль лишила Гарри покоя.

— Не знаю, о чем ты так переживаешь, Гарри, — сказала ему Джинни однажды ночью. Они лежали в старой кровати Сириуса, надежно скрытые балдахином, — одеяла спутались в ногах, а на телах остывал пот.

— Тебе не кажется, что… — он пожал плечами и легонько поцеловал ее руку. — Не знаю, это просто на него не похоже. Он обожает мучить детей, зачем ему увольняться?

— М-м-м, прекрати, щекотно…

— Если он сделает какую-нибудь глупость, я никогда себя не прощу. И еще… Я никому не рассказывал, но то, что я видел в его воспоминаниях… Джинни, я не уверен, что он не попытается.

— Гарри… А ты думал о том, каково ему было бы снова преподавать в Хогвартсе? Он не может снова занять место директора, так что это значило бы автоматическое понижение, которое едва ли его обрадует. И вряд ли он мог бы вернуться на пост декана Слизерина… — Джинни затихла, морщась, и принялась распутывать волосы.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Гарри. — Почему нет?

Джинни вздохнула.

— Ну а что ему делать? Извиниться за то, что предал все поддерживающие Волдеморта семьи из-за подростковой влюбленности? В магглорожденную? В… Гарри, прости, грязнокровку? Ну правда, Гарри. Прибавь сюда то, как он обращался с остальными факультетами… Неужели ты думаешь, что кто-нибудь станет его уважать?

— Я его уважаю, — нахмурился Гарри.

Джинни поцеловала его в лоб.

— Думаю, ты слишком снисходителен.

Было действительно странно испытывать уважение к Снейпу — к человеку, которого Гарри долгое время ставил ниже флобберчервя и считал виновным в смерти Дамблдора. И совсем удивительным казалось то, что он — вопреки мнению всех остальных — чувствовал за Снейпа ответственность.

— Он взрослый человек, Гарри. Думаю, он способен о себе сам позаботиться, — сказал Хагрид, тыкая в какую-то гнилушку в своем заново обустроенном огороде.

— Уверена, он в порядке, Гарри. Наверняка для него большое облегчение наконец-то освободиться от Волдеморта, — заявила Андромеда, когда Гарри навестил их с Тедди.

— Псхт! — согласился его маленький крестник, обслюнявив подбородок и окрасив волосы в яркий пурпур.

Но что бы ему ни говорили, Гарри чувствовал, что они все не правы. Он не мог избавиться от странного ощущения: словно зуда от царапины. Что-то шло не так, и он должен был это исправить.

В конце концов ему удалось найти человека, который понял его тревогу.

— Не для публичного сведения, мистер Поттер, — как обычно, строго произнесла МакГонагалл, — но я неплохо знала вашу мать, когда она обучалась в Хогвартсе. И хотя она довольно удачно скрывала свое состояние, но я редко видела, чтобы какая-нибудь девушка переживала так сильно, как она, когда они расстались. Они были лучшими друзьями. И если профессор Снейп держал в себе такую боль все это время… — Она покачала головой, и ее лицо смягчилось. — Гарри, я думаю, у тебя есть повод для беспокойства.

Конечно, у него был повод! Все это время он знал, что прав, просто другие не могли его понять. Он обладал настоящим инстинктом в вещах подобного рода. Людям стоило бы больше ему доверять. 

Однако даже когда Гарри твердо решил, что нужно что-то делать, пришлось потратить еще целую неделю и выслушать очень суровый выговор от преподавателя с аврорских курсов за недостаток внимания к учебе, прежде чем он смог найти Снейпа.

— Вам не кажется, что тут есть какая-то ирония? — спросил его Гарри, недовольно скрестив на груди руки.

Снейп скривил губы в усмешке и с громким стуком опустил на прилавок стопку книг. Самая маленькая издала громкий, похожий на женский, крик.

— Мистер Поттер. Какой неприятный сюрприз.

Слово «мистер» прозвучало как оскорбление.

— Я вас повсюду искал, — сообщил ему Гарри, чувствуя одновременно облегчение и раздражение.

— Не стоило беспокоиться, — отозвался Снейп.

— Вы могли бы и ответить на мои письма, — возразил Гарри.

— Это все, сэр? — спросил Боргин, указывая на книги и бросая на Гарри недовольный взгляд.

— Вот то тоже, — Снейп ткнул пальцем в полку над головой продавца. — Заверните их.

— Конечно, сэр, — кивнул Боргин.

— Люди волнуются, — продолжал Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как Беркс призывает маленькую, витиевато изукрашенную фляжку с верхней полки. — Вы исчезли. Мне так долго пришлось вас искать…

— Вообще-то, Беркс, давайте только книги. И быстро, — добавил Снейп, раздраженно косясь на Гарри. — Подобная компания не способствует желанию что-либо купить.

— Разве вам все равно? Все равно, что люди тревожатся о вас? — спросил Гарри.

— Запишите на мой счет, пожалуйста, — сказал Снейп.

— Профессор…

Снейп хмыкнул:

— Я не настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что люди станут волноваться о ком-то вроде меня. Разве что только о том, чтобы я никогда больше не приближался к их драгоценным отпрыскам. Никто обо мне не беспокоится, мистер Поттер.

— Я беспокоюсь, — напряженно возразил Гарри. Все это начало его раздражать. — Вы уволились с любимой работы, не отвечаете на мои письма, вы практически исчезли с лица земли…

— Похоже, что меня это волнует? — мягко спросил Снейп.

— _Меня_ волнует, Профессор! — крикнул Гарри. — _Меня волнует!_

Он слишком поздно понял, что повысил голос. Снейп и Боргин уставились на него так, словно у него выросла вторая — и весьма отвратительная — голова.

Щеки у Гарри вспыхнули, и он откашлялся.

— Полагаю, этого достаточно, мистер Поттер, — произнес Снейп. Он вынул из кармана кусок материи и, обернув ею наполовину запакованные книги, завязал сверху неряшливый узел. Ткань мгновенно съежилась до размера чайного пакетика, и Снейп сунул ее в карман.

Гарри схватил его за рукав, не давая уйти. 

— Куда вы направляетесь? — требовательно спросил он.

Снейп уставился на его руку, будто она его обожгла, но Гарри не отступил.

— Куда. Вы. Собрались?

Снейп, казалось, вот-вот взорвется, но что-то — возможно, выражение глаз Гарри — остановило его. Он прочистил горло.

— Это абсолютно не ваше…

— Куда.

Снейп скривился.

— На конференцию, Поттер. А теперь отпустите меня. Немедленно.

Гарри помотал головой и еще крепче вцепился в его рукав:

— Я еду с вами.

Потрясенное выражение на лице Снейпа, должно быть, отразило его собственное. Поехать со Снейпом? Это еще откуда взялось? Отправиться со Снейпом на конференцию? Идиотская идея! У него тренировки, он обещал помочь Джинни с практикой по квиддичу, чтобы она не упустила шанс стать капитаном команды в этом году…

Нет, немыслимо. Он не может. Да Снейп все равно не позволит ему даже за миллион галлеонов. За миллиард. Выбора нет, нужно найти другой способ.

— Профессор, — начал Гарри.

— Хорошо, — перебил его Снейп. — Поедете со мной.

Гарри ошалело уставился на него — внутри сцепились восторг и разочарование, — и рукав мантии выскользнул из пальцев.

Снейп сунул руку за пазуху и достал аккуратно сложенный пергамент. 

— Встретите меня у международного портала каминной сети в Министерстве Магии. В пятницу, — он передал пергамент Гарри. — Ровно в четыре.

Гарри растерянно прочитал:

_«Всемирно Выдающееся Сообщество Зельеваров_  
с гордостью представляет  
четвертую как бы вроде ежегодную  
Международную Конференцию по Изысканиям в Зельеварении  
21-30 августа 1998 года  
Чикаго, Иллинойс  
Соединенные Штаты Америки» 

— Америка? Вы едете в Америку? — Гарри неверяще взглянул на Снейпа. Кто, черт возьми, ездит в Америку?!

У Снейпа сделался крайне самодовольный и ехидный вид, а его грязные волосы зловеще отразили тусклый свет магазина. 

— Четыре утра, мистер Поттер. Не опоздайте.

Вот так Гарри и оказался в Чикаго в середине августа, истекая потом под жарким солнцем. Все утро они шатались по битком набитым улицам, а потом он ждал, пока Снейп закончит подготовку к своему выступлению.

— Вы собираетесь весь день тут просидеть? — спрашивает Снейп, рассматривая мусорный бак, в котором Гарри только что похоронил свой обед.

— Может быть, — обиженно бурчит Гарри. Теперь, когда ему есть куда пойти, вставать не хочется. Уж лучше сидеть тут, задыхаясь, чем таскаться следом за Снейпом, как покорная овца. Снейп, естественно, разворачивается на каблуках и направляется обратно в здание, так что Гарри ничего не остается, как подхватить свои сувениры и поспешить за ним. Все же не стоит дожидаться сердечного приступа от перегрева.

Магглы не могут видеть старое кирпичное здание, приютившее Конференцию по Изысканиям в Зельеварении, но оно все равно кажется здесь неуместным: втиснувшимся между двумя небоскребами, как первоклассник между великанами. Собравшиеся внутри волшебники и ведьмы только усиливают впечатление разрыва между старым и новым. Впрочем, большинство из них, на взгляд Гарри, старше самого здания. 

Торопясь миновать толпу блондинов со странным акцентом — у одного из них на голове барсук, — Гарри приглаживает прикрывающую шрам челку. Он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке в этих коридорах, наполненных стариками, которые обсуждают лунные камни так, словно речь идет об их первенцах.

По крайней мере, в здании прохладнее.

Когда они добираются до зала, где Снейп собирается выступать, Гарри садится в дальний угол, разглядывая занимающих места причудливо одетых слушателей. Он думает, что местные темнокожие волшебники нравятся ему больше всего: у них широкие приветливые лица и босые ноги, непривычная внешность, у мужчин нет бороды — правда, трое уселись прямо перед ним и загородили ему обзор своими странными шляпами с перьями.

Доклад Снейпа слушают, затаив дыхание, но Гарри не понимает ни слова, а через полторы минуты и вовсе перестает пытаться что-то разобрать. Гермиона на его месте, наверное, тряслась бы от восторга, и он чувствует легкое сожаление, что не взял ее с собой. Ей куда лучше него удалось бы выяснить причину нервного тика Снейпа.

Гарри вздыхает и наклоняется вперед, чтобы положить подбородок на сцепленные руки. Его соседка, видимо, оскорбленная тем, что он не записывает, возмущенно пыхтит, и Гарри снова вздыхает. Как он может понять, о чем толкует Снейп, если ему незнакома даже половина слов, которые тот изрекает?

Следующее, что он помнит, — грубый тычок в бок.

— Поднимайтесь, непочтительный мальчишка, — говорит Снейп.

Гарри сонно моргает и потирает затекшую шею. Язык одеревенел и еле ворочается во рту. Если не считать пухлого мужчину с портфелем, они со Снейпом в зале одни.

— Закончилось? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Идиот, — сообщает ему Снейп.

— Это ведь мог бы быть и перерыв или что-то вроде, — ворчит Гарри, поправляя перекосившиеся очки. На стекле, там, где они прикасались к его щеке, пятно. — Я устал, — сообщает он пораженно глядящему на него Снейпу. — И в любом случае, я ничего не понял бы. У меня даже и близко не такое образование, чтобы во всем этом разбираться. 

— Наконец-то глас истины, — провозглашает Снейп, широко разводя руками. Впрочем, выражение его лица по-прежнему мрачное. 

— Боже, боже, какое замечательное выступление, Северус! — неожиданно говорит мужчина с портфелем, направляясь в их сторону. По его выговору сразу ясно — он американец. На нем плотная мантия из твида и очки с толстыми линзами, а редеющие волосы зачесаны на плешь.

Внезапно Снейп весь признательность и скромность. Смиренно благодарит незнакомца за любезность и осыпает его всяческими приличествующими случаю вежливостями. Любой, кто хоть чуть-чуть знает Снейпа, сразу поймет, что это полный вздор.

Чувствуя, что фарс затянулся, Гарри задумчиво спрашивает, не нужно ли им покинуть комнату и дать подготовиться следующему выступающему.

— В свое время, мистер Поттер, — небрежно отвечает Снейп, но его собеседник оборачивается к Гарри с неподдельным интересом.

— Поттер? — переспрашивает он, оценивающе оглядывая Гарри. — Гарри Поттер? 

Он забавно произносит «т» как «д».

Гарри сглатывает.

— Э…

— Простите его заторможенность, директор, — качает головой Снейп. — Когда он был ребенком, его голову задело проклятие. Очевидные повреждения головного мозга. Весьма прискорбно.

Директор в восторге.

— Такой сюрприз, никогда бы не подумал! Знаете, я всегда воображал Избранного повыше… О, война — ужасная вещь, ужасная, — повторяет он, довольно энергично для того, кто огорчен тяжелым положением Гарри, потряхивая его ладонь. — Вы проделали такой путь, чтобы послушать доклад вашего профессора? Наверное, вы многому у него научились.

— Э, не особенно, — отвечает Гарри, пытаясь быть вежливым и не таращиться. — Я вообще-то хотел узнать профессора Снейпа получше. После войны выяснилось, что он...

Гарри морщится, когда каблук Снейпа с силой припечатывает его ногу.

— Он хотел ознакомиться с достопримечательностями, — поправляет Снейп, бросая на Гарри взгляд, полный неодобрения. — Вы же понимаете, борьба с темными волшебниками — довольно депрессивное занятие.

— Замечательно! — восклицает директор. — Вижу, вы уже побывали в нашем Аквариуме?

Гарри не нравится, когда с ним обращаются как с идиотом или ребенком, а Снейп умудряется совместить оба подхода. Ему хочется наорать на Снейпа. Он затем и приволок его сюда, чтобы продемонстрировать публике? Но во имя будущей дружбы Гарри прикусывает язык и, приподняв сумку, растягивает губы в радостной улыбке:

— Ага, тут даже написано «Я видел акул!»

Директор сияет.

— Как чудесно, Северус, что вы взяли его под свое крыло. Умение направлять молодежь на путь истинный достойно восхищения. Требуется столько самоотверженности, чтобы посвятить себя воспитанию юных умов. Вижу, что ваша любовь к детям безмерна.

— Я их просто обожаю, — отвечает Снейп с таким видом, будто его сейчас стошнит.

— Отлично, отлично. Теперь я абсолютно уверен в своем решении сделать официальное предложение, — заявляет директор.

Снейп светится самодовольством и слегка склоняет голову. Затем они жмут руки.

— Вы собираетесь остаться до конца конференции, или же предпочтете разобраться с делами сейчас и избежать толп? — интересуется директор, а затем хихикает: — О, в это время года может выйти безумная давка!

— Я уеду завтра утром, — Снейп снова пожимает ему руку.

— Превосходно. Буду ждать вас завтра утром в моем кабинете ровно в девять. Не бывает слишком рано для формирования молодых умов, а?

Снейп почтительно склоняет голову, откровенно игнорируя ремарку про формирование молодых умов, а Гарри во все глаза наблюдает за уходом директора.

— Где его кабинет? — спрашивает Гарри. — И зачем вам туда идти в девять утра? Куда мы собираемся?

Снейп усмехается — маска вежливости пропадает, будто и ее не было:

— _Мы_ никуда не собираемся, мистер Поттер. А я еду в Салем.

Гарри издает невнятный звук, пытаясь понять, что и когда он упустил, но тщетно.

— Что еще за Салем? Почему вы не останетесь до конца конференции? Кто этот человек, этот директор? Чем он руково...

— В юности, — прерывает его Снейп, скрестив на груди руки и постукивая пальцем по локтю, — я слышал об одной книге. Те, кто ее читал, были обречены разговаривать вопросительными предложениями до конца своих дней. Однако принимая во внимание то, как вы учились, можно сделать вывод, что читать вы не умеете вовсе, а, следовательно, сейчас намеренно изображаете из себя дурачка.

Гарри пытается негодующе хмыкнуть и заливается краской, когда из горла вылетает нечто похожее на кряканье.

— Я уезжаю в Салем преподавать, — провозглашает Снейп. — Салемский институт ведьм милостиво предложил мне временную позицию преподавателя зелий на год, и я согласился. Вы со мной не едете.

Гнев бурлит в груди Гарри, как пузырьки во взболтанной бутылке сливочного пива. Он сверлит Снейпа взглядом и обвиняюще заявляет:

— Вы сказали, что берете отпуск! Насовсем!

Снейп гаденько улыбается.

— По всей видимости, я солгал.

Гарри даже не помнит, когда еще был так зол. Ярость полыхает в нем, как Адское пламя. Снейп использовал его! Притащил, чтобы пощеголять знакомством с ним и выставить себя в хорошем свете, а потом бросить!

Ему хочется завопить или треснуть Снейпа — а лучше все сразу, и продолжать, пока тот не возьмет свои слова обратно. Он не может все бросить и укатить куда-то за полмира, где Гарри никогда его не увидит и не сможет ничего исправить! Он не может жить там, где некому будет о нем позаботиться! Просто не имеет права!

— Вы никуда не едете, — объявляет Гарри.

— Возможно, вы так и не заметили, мистер Поттер, но ваши приказы для меня — пустой звук. Всегда были и всегда будут. Распоряжайтесь другими, придумайте тысячу способов восхваления своей избранности, но это не сделает вас ни моим спасителем, ни моим опекуном, — злобно кривится Снейп. Он поворачивается к Гарри спиной и устремляется к дверям — мантия развевается за ним, как крылья летучей мыши.

Не в силах оторвать взгляд от его спины, Гарри перестает сдерживаться. 

— Тогда кем это меня делает? — спрашивает он гадко. — Сыном моей матери? Знаете, мне говорили, что у меня ее глаза. Или это вам тоже без разницы?

Снейп замирает, его пальцы на дверной ручке совсем белые — как тогда, в Большом зале, когда он словно вернулся с того света. Им необходимо — жизненно важно — найти общий язык. Ради них обоих.

— Я отправляюсь с вами в Салем, — говорит Гарри. — И это не обсуждается.


	2. Глава вторая

— Так продолжаться не может, — сурово произносит Снейп, указывая в сторону дивана.

Гарри моргает и оглядывается по сторонам. Он живет здесь уже полторы недели, и все его немногочисленные пожитки раскиданы по застеленному одеялом дивану. На раскрытом «Американском квиддиче» валяется недоеденный пакетик сухариков, а малюсенькая сувенирная акула угнездилась на журнальном столике рядом с упаковкой газировки в жестяных банках. Одинокий, вывернутый наизнанку носок сиротливо лежит у противоположной стены возле камина.

— А что не так? — уточняет Гарри, изо всех сил копируя манеру Снейпа пренебрежительно задирать бровь.

Снейп издает невнятный звук и раздраженно поджимает губы.

— Если вы собираетесь и далее оставаться в этой стране, вы должны найти себе квартиру. Я не собираюсь терпеть у себя бедлам, да и вас тоже. Я уже тысячу раз повторял, но теперь мое терпение лопнуло: мне плевать, насколько вы знамениты и как много Темных Лордов вы изничтожили. Выметайтесь. Вон!

Гарри беззаботно пожимает плечами:

— Я уже подыскиваю себе местечко, — врет он. — Просто тут нелегко что-то найти: город переполнен туристами. Они, кажется, воображают, что тут занимаются колдовством. Думаете, они о чем-то догадываются?

— Боюсь, я недостаточно ясно выразился. Возможно, мне стоило использовать совсем простые слова. Вы найдете себе квартиру и съедете, — повторяет крайне недовольный Снейп. — Я не стану жить в такой грязи. Вы меня поняли?

— Думаю, вам нужно вернуться домой, — с чувством отвечает Гарри.

Снейп воздевает руки к небу и устремляется прочь из комнаты, злобно бормоча под нос что-то об идиотизме гриффиндорцев. Раньше Гарри разозлился бы на подобные слова, но, в конце концов, он ведь жил целую вечность с Дурслями, так что пара обидных замечаний от человека, который явно дрейфует по жизни без компаса — сущая ерунда.

Иногда Гарри застает Снейпа сидящим неподвижно: книга забыта на коленях, взгляд устремлен в никуда, на лице — нечитаемое выражение. Если окликнуть его в такой момент, то Снейп реагирует не сразу. И даже потом гримаса на его лице не настолько мерзкая, как должна бы быть. А временами, прежде чем Снейп успевает состроить раздраженную мину, Гарри замечает что-то похожее на тоску.

Ночью Гарри частенько слышит, как Снейп беспокойно мечется по своей спальне. Сложно сказать, что его мучает: бессонница или кошмары. Гарри переживает, когда наутро Снейп бредет в маленькую кухню — губы плотно сжаты, а под глазами синяки. Ему хочется чем-то помочь, как-то все поправить, убедить Снейпа, что тому есть ради чего жить, а потом провести всю ночь в разговорах о маме. 

Но он не может заставить Снейпа искать помощи. Все, что он может сделать — быть рядом.

В целом, быть рядом совсем неплохо. 

Гарри испытывает легкую вину из-за того, что Кингсли и Министерство им недовольны — ведь его специально тренировали, а теперь он вынудил их поменять планы. Удачно, что он спас мир и все такое, а то бы его уже вышвырнули из Академии авроров — и плевать на статус плейбоя.

Рон и Гермиона тоже не одобряют его затею остаться и выполнить свой долг. Оба прислали ему по письму:

_«Гарри, ты не можешь жить в какой-то непонятной стране, да еще с этим мерзавцем!_ — настаивает Рон. — _Ты спятил? Возвращайся домой. Чарли приезжает на выходные, а я пытаюсь достать билеты на все игры сезона, где будут «Пушки»…»_

_«Гарри, я понимаю твое желание помочь профессору Снейпу, но ты слишком далеко зашел. Да, он совершил невозможное и многим пожертвовал ради нас всех, я не спорю,_ — пишет Гермиона. — _Но ты обязан подумать о своем будущем. Ты не можешь пустить под откос всю свою жизнь, чтобы спасать того, кто не хочет спасения. И неважно, насколько обязанным ему или ответственным ты себя чувствуешь…»_

Гарри от них ничего другого и не ждет. Они заботятся только о нем и не понимают, что происходит. Рон и Гермиона знают о воспоминаниях Снейпа лишь немногим больше остальных. А вот письмом Джинни он разочарован.

_«Я считаю, что ты поступаешь очень эгоистично, Гарри. Ты бросил нас, а ведь и Хогвартс и магический мир лежат в руинах. А тебе все равно. Профессор Снейп не желает тебя видеть, ты не нужен ему. А нам — нужен. Поверить не могу, что ты принял это решение, не посоветовавшись со мной. Меня это очень ранило. Ты клялся, что теперь мы будем вместе, как семья, и я думаю, что ты поступил низко»._

Ему грустно от того, что все, включая его девушку, думают, что он сошел с ума, но он все равно не отступается. Он уверен, что все делает правильно. Если бы они только видели то, что увидел в думосборе он: Снейп, на коленях молящий Дамблдора спасти Лили и позже безутешно рыдающий о ее потере. Да, они бы согласились, что Гарри прав.

Потому что так и есть.

Гарри не ищет квартиру, но все же прибирается на диване. Он решает, что, пожалуй, невежливо раскидывать всюду свои вещи, пусть Снейп и не задерживается в гостиной настолько, чтобы по-настоящему раздражаться от беспорядка, — ведь там все время торчит Гарри. 

Он аккуратно складывает плед на журнальный столик, возвращает на место диванные подушки и глазеет в окно, откуда видна территория школы. 

Комнаты учителей в Салеме находятся не в самой школе, как в Хогвартсе, а в стороне. И из них открывается симпатичный вид на главный внутренний двор. Он вымощен красивым белым камнем, по бокам — несколько колонн, а посередине — фонтан. Гарри думает, что этот двор похож на террасу во французском стиле, — ему как-то попалась такая фотография в книгах тети Петунии. 

Салемский институт ведьм — небольшое заведение, хотя, как гласят слухи, довольно престижное по американским стандартам. Здесь проживают всего несколько учениц, остальные каждое утро пользуются «Транспортным Сообщением», вот только Гарри пока не разобрался, в чем оно заключается. Занятия начнутся совсем скоро, и Гарри надеется, что тогда Снейп приободрится.

Перед первым учебным днем они ссорятся.

Естественно, споры случаются каждый день, но это скорее постоянные разногласия, а не настоящая полномасштабная стычка с криками и маханием кулаками. Начинается все почти незаметно: Гарри злится все сильнее и сильнее и сам не понимает причины. Он что-то мимоходом шипит Снейпу, и вот тогда все и происходит. 

— Заткнись, избалованное отродье! — орет Снейп. По его щекам расползаются красные пятна, и некрасивое лицо становится совсем уродливым. — Расселся тут как у себя дома, загадил все вокруг! На полу мусор, мойка завалена грязной посудой, по всей ванной раскиданы твои грязные тряпки!

— Не смей оскорблять меня! — вспыхивает Гарри. — Только потому, что я не хочу, чтобы дом был похож на музей, только потому, что я в самом деле тут живу…

— Ты ТУТ НЕ ЖИВЕШЬ! — вопит Снейп. — Ты найдешь себе квартиру и уберешься — сию секунду! Я больше не намерен тебя терпеть, самодовольный, заносчивый…

— Я не заносчивый! — кричит Гарри. — Прекрати обзываться, ты, сальноволосый…

— О как умно, Поттер, — кипятится Снейп. — Вылитый папаша!

Кровь бросается Гарри в лицо:

— Оставь в покое моего отца! Я знаю, что он вел себя с тобой как последняя задница! Я не обвиняю тебя в том, что ты его ненавидишь, но я — не он! Двадцать лет уже прошло, забудь наконец!

— Не желаю ничего забывать и не желаю тебя видеть! Выметайся, Избранный недоносок! Отправляйся домой! — командует Снейп, тыча пальцем в дверь. — ПРОЧЬ!

— Ты не можешь заставить меня! — брызгает слюной Гарри, яростно глядя на него. — Я тебе нужен!

Снейп явно жаждет крови.

— Ты мне нужен, как шестидюймовая дыра в голове! — громыхает он. — УБИРАЙСЯ!

Но Гарри, конечно же, остается, а так как Снейп не в том положении, чтобы вышвыривать Избранного на улицу, то в итоге он сам выскакивает за дверь, пиная ее ногой и сквернословя. Хлопок аппарации слышен с другого конца коридора, где заканчивается противоаппарационная граница. 

Самое ужасное, что они поссорились из-за какой-то ерунды. Позже, прокручивая в голове детали, Гарри не может понять, что случилось. У них даже не было никакого свежего повода. Скорее, вместо того чтобы поговорить о том, что действительно их беспокоит, они по привычке выкопали давно устаревший вздор. Только вот почему-то на этот раз все вышло из-под контроля.

Возвращения Снейпа Гарри не слышит, но следующим утром просыпается от его шебуршения на кухне. Гарри чувствует раскаяние. Он сонно сползает с дивана, складывает одеяла, поправляет подушки и размышляет, как бы извиниться.

— Чего именно вы добиваетесь своим присутствием? — внезапно спрашивает Снейп. Он прижимает к груди дымящуюся кружку с кофе и выглядит уставшим — пустые глаза и худые ввалившиеся щеки.

— Я же говорил, чего, — отвечает Гарри, морщась. — Я хочу, чтобы мы узнали друг друга получше. Между нами много всякого... ну... нерешенного, и я надеюсь, что мы найдем способ все уладить.

Снейп хмурится и нюхает кофе с таким видом, словно его аромат — единственное, что поддерживает его в вертикальном состоянии.

— Что вы имеете в виду под «узнать друг друга получше»?

— Ну, просто... общаться. Может, мы могли бы есть вместе, а не в разных комнатах. Что-то рассказывать друг другу и... попытаться понять, почему мы такие, какие есть, что нас связывает. Я действительно верю, что это поможет нам обоим, — поясняет Гарри после небольшой паузы.

— И сколько времени это будет продолжаться? — уточняет Снейп, прихлебывая кофе.

Гарри пожимает плечами:

— Столько, сколько понадобится...

Снейп выглядит слегка сбитым с толку.

— Я сейчас не в настроении выслушивать гриффиндорские глупости, — заявляет он, опуская кружку на стол. — Поговорим вечером.

Он уходит, и Гарри вздыхает. Ему одиноко, и он жалеет о том, что не пожелал Снейпу удачи в первый день. Гарри надеется, что Снейпу понравится здесь преподавать. Будет ли так же забавно запугивать американцев? Наполнится ли искалеченное сердце Снейпа безжалостным ликованием при виде их несчастных личиков? 

Гарри берет со стола ополовиненую Снейпом кружку кофе, принюхивается, добавляет туда побольше сахара и пьет.

Вскоре начинают прибывать ученики.

Гарри изумленно наблюдает, как молоденькие ведьмы появляются между колонн, будто из ниоткуда. Подойдя поближе к окну, он понимает, что между колоннами натянута тонкая пузырчатая пленка, а девочки вылезают из нее, словно вылупляются. Зрелище не из приятных, к тому же пелена напоминает завесу в департаменте Тайн.

Впрочем, девочек это явно не беспокоит: они смеются и с явным восторгом тащат свои набитые сумки, перекликаются и машут друзьям. Некоторые выглядят растерянными, и Гарри с облегчением замечает возле фонтана кого-то из учителей, кто указывает им дорогу. Радостное щебетание детей слышно даже через закрытое окно, и на Гарри накатывает тоска по Хогвартсу.

Неужели и он когда-то был таким юным?

Дети расходятся по классам, но Гарри еще долго стоит у окна, размышляя. Затем он решает пройтись и натягивает маггловскую одежду. Улицы полны туристов, скупающих «колдовские» сувениры в многочисленных лавочках Старого Города. Все это время Гарри почти не выходил, и прогулка затягивается. Припозднившись с обедом, он перекусывает в огромном безвкусно раскрашенном «МакДональдсе». Город вообще непривычный и сильно отличается от Лондона, но Гарри он скорее нравится. По крайней мере, тут неплохо кормят.

Возвращается он уже в сумерках, студенты давно разошлись. Зайдя в квартиру, Гарри снимает кроссовки и, гордясь своей внимательностью, аккуратно ставит их рядом с дверью вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, зашвырнуть их в недра шкафа.

— Профессор? — зовет он, заглядывая в гостиную. Снейпа там нет, зато дверь в ванную слегка приоткрыта.

— Профессор, — повторяет Гарри и распахивает дверь, — как прошел ваш...

Снейп стоит, наклонившись над раковиной, полной мыльной воды, и обтирает мокрым полотенцем шею и затылок. Мантия расстегнута и болтается у него на бедрах, а у Гарри отвисает челюсть.

Сказать, что полураздетый Снейп непривлекателен, — значит откровенно преуменьшить. У него тощая жилистая шея и покатые плечи, переходящие в слишком костлявые руки — на одной из них выцветшая Темная метка. На узкой груди торчат несколько жалких черных волосков, выступающие ребра обтянуты бледно-желтоватой кожей. Но хуже всего — его живот с отвисающей складочкой над истрепавшейся резинкой белых трусов.

— Мистер Поттер, — рыкает Снейп, и мокрая ладонь внезапно прижимается к лицу Гарри, вдавливая в переносицу очки и выпихивая его из ванной.

— Профессор, я... — бормочет Гарри в хлопнувшую дверь. — Я не собирался смотреть на... В смысле... Простите, я...

Из ванной не слышно ни звука. Гарри вытирает очки об рубашку и, заметив, что они слегка погнулись, накладывает на них Репаро.

Когда Снейп наконец выходит — к счастью, полностью одетый, — то сразу устремляется в свою спальню и накладывает на дверь Защитные чары. 

— Я так понимаю, сегодня мы разговаривать не будем, — произносит Гарри в пустоту. Плюхнувшись на диван, он раздраженно швыряет очки на столик и из принципа не спит почти всю ночь.

Следующим утром Снейп ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало. Гарри слегка растерян, но рад и не упоминает о случившемся. Пока Снейп бурчит про то, что Гарри никак не съедет, сам Гарри размышляет о том, что теперь ему понятно, почему у Снейпа грязные волосы. Если бы его тело было таким неприглядным, словно кто-то причудливо соединил не слишком подходящие друг к другу кусочки, то он бы тоже не горел желанием часто принимать душ.

Теперь, когда начались занятия, здесь все по-другому. Во дворе постоянно толкутся ученики, а к директору каждый день приходят посетители в мантиях. Гарри все видно из окна в гостиной, как сове из совятни, и он доволен, что их квартира расположена на третьем этаже. Иногда он выходит в город, но чаще всего сидит дома, читая или глазея в окно, пока к ужину не возвращается Снейп.

Это успокаивает.

Однако к концу первой недели настроение Снейпа стремительно ухудшается. Гарри решает, что, наверное, американцев сложнее усмирить, чем британцев, а, может, в этой школе запрещено доводить учеников до слез, и Снейпу некуда деть свое всепоглощающее желание унижать других.

Снейп отказывается что-либо объяснять, и, естественно, они снова ссорятся. Поток гадостей сильнее, чем обычно, а у Гарри — меньше терпения. И не успевает он и глазом моргнуть, как они снова орут, вопят и даже швыряются вещами — палочки забыты, и тарелки с треском врезаются в стену, разбрызгивая осколки фарфора.

Снейп начинает первым, и Гарри ошарашенно таращится на белую отметину на стене, которую только что оставила его грязная тарелка из-под завтрака. Но бессмысленное и бесцельное разорение оказывается удивительно приятным. Гарри представляет, что он в кухне тети Петунии и уничтожает изящный фарфор под ее крики ужаса.

— Прочь с моих гребаных глаз! — ревет Снейп, стиснув кулаки и яростно глядя на Гарри.

— Ты не можешь меня заставить! Я хренов Мальчик, Который Выжил! — вне себя верещит Гарри, хрястнув об шкафчик стакан. — ИЗБРАННЫЙ! Я не обязан подчиняться твоим вонючим приказам!

— Вот как ты думаешь, чертов мелкий ГОВНЮК? — гремит Снейп и, не найдя в пределах досягаемости ничего бьющегося, с силой бьет по столу кулаком.

— Знаешь, что я думаю? Я думаю, ты РЕХНУЛСЯ! — выкрикивает Гарри прямо ему в лицо, задыхаясь от злости.

— О, я рехнулся, как изощренно, Поттер! Ты бросил свою идеальную работу, идеальную подружку и ПОКЛОННИКОВ, а рехнулся я! — ухмыляется Снейп, и Гарри чувствует на лице его горячее и влажное дыхание.

Он хватает Снейпа за грудки, стискивая мантию в кулаках:

— Зато я не отталкиваю тех, кто волнуется обо мне! Ты же боишься, а? Ты до смерти боишься снова что-то почувствовать и признать, что у тебя есть сердце! 

Они стоят лицом к лицу, и Гарри неудержимо хочется плюнуть в него. Или сломать его мерзкий нос. Или укусить.

— Ты назвал меня трусом? ТРУСОМ?! — вопит Снейп, трясущимися руками пытаясь отодрать от себя Гарри. Капельки слюны летят Гарри на подбородок.

— Да! — орет Гарри, выпятив челюсть и бешено глядя на Снейпа. — Назвал! И что ты теперь сделаешь?!

Внезапно губы Снейпа прижимаются к его губам.

На миг Гарри, совершенно потерявшись, застывает: их губы соприкасаются, а его кулаки по-прежнему стискивают мантию Снейпа. Затем он приходит в себя, выпускает ткань и машет руками, пытаясь его оттолкнуть, но теперь уже Снейп хватает его, и вырваться не получается. Гарри охает от изумления, и язык Снейпа врывается в его рот, с силой проталкиваясь между зубами — настойчивый, горячий и удушающий, — и Гарри не может даже вздохнуть.

Он пихает Снейпа в грудь, впивается ногтями в его кулак, пытается вытеснить его язык своим, но ничего не выходит. Снейп издает сдавленный звук, кладет ладонь на затылок Гарри, — и внезапно это пробуждает в нем что-то злое, невероятное и жаркое. Гарри ничего не остается, как укусить Снейпа, — и он сжимает зубы. Во рту появляется металлический привкус, а Снейп наконец отпускает его и отшвыривает так, что Гарри неловко пятится и натыкается на стол.

Снейп с дикими глазами прижимает ко рту ладонь и кашляет: между пальцами выступает кровь. Когда он опускает руку, на его подбородке красный подтек. Он изумленно и непонимающе смотрит на Гарри.

Гарри растерянно таращится в ответ: кровь все еще стучит в висках из-за спора и жара рта Снейпа. Какое-то время они молчат, уставившись друг на друга.

Затем Гарри приходит в себя:

— Это что еще за хрень?

Глаза Снейпа вылезают из орбит, тонкие губы кривятся. Он прижимает ко рту тыльную сторону ладони, разворачивается и выбегает из квартиры.

— Профессор, — пытается окликнуть его Гарри, но безуспешно. Пока он надевает кроссовки, Снейп успевает аппарировать, и озадаченный Гарри остается один. 

Он возвращается на кухню и видит, какой погром они устроили: повсюду горы разбитой посуды. На секунду он задумывается, уж не сделал ли Снейп то, что сделал только для того, чтобы избежать уборки.

Вздохнув, он решает, что даже Снейп не настолько жесток, и принимается за дело.

Плюс случившегося в том, что Снейп больше не орет, чтобы Гарри выметался. Он вообще больше не вспоминает поиск квартиры. И не критикует его поведение. И даже не устраивает выволочку, когда Гарри случайно проливает на его книги полчашки капуччино из «Старбакса».

Минус... Эта штука со ртами... В общем, что это была за чертовщина? И повторится ли она? Гарри искренне надеется, что нет, и, чтобы подбодрить себя, пишет длинное подробное письмо Джинни.

_«Дорогая Джинни,_

_Прости, что не написал раньше. Я был страшно занят, хотя знаю, что это не оправдание. Надеюсь, что у тебя все в порядке, и с квиддичем тоже все хорошо. Уверен, что Гриффиндор снова получит кубок школы._

_Америка — очень интересное место, а Салемский институт ведьм сильно отличается от Хогвартса. Тут живут всего несколько учеников, а остальные пользуются Транспортным Сообщением — это такая пузырчатая штука, через которую они прибывают сюда каждый день утром и вечером уходят домой. У них нет факультетов и школьной формы, а их Большой зал называется Кафетерием. Там едят только ученики, но не профессора. Наша еда появляется прямо у нас в квартире в деревянной хлебнице — ну, такие, у них еще откидывается крышка. Забавно, что местные домовые эльфы всегда в курсе, чего мне хочется, даже если кажется, что я и сам этого не знаю. Меня тут никто не знает, что хорошо. Выхожу я мало, но все, кого я видел, очень приятные и считают мой акцент клевым. С учениками я не встречался, но я много читаю. Думаю, мне нужно многое нагнать после прошлого года. Библиотекарь очень милая и позволяет мне брать кучу книг. Пинс могла бы у нее поучиться. Пожалуйста, не расстраивайся из-за меня. Я же не собираюсь оставаться здесь навсегда. После того, как ты закончишь школу, мы осуществим все, о чем мы говорили, и я никогда больше тебя не оставлю. Пожалуйста, потерпи._

_С большой любовью,_

_Гарри»._

Через неделю, что очень быстро для международной каминной почты, приходит ответ:

_«Гарри,_

_У нас все в порядке. Гриффиндор несомненно получит кубок школы. Приезжал Чарли, и Рон неделю не снимал жуткий оранжевый свитер, потому что «Пушки» и правда выиграли. Чистое везение — снитч запутался в мантии ловца, только не говори Рону. У Билла и Флер большие новости — в начале следующего года у них будет малыш. Мама вне себя._

_Не понимаю, зачем писать о любви, если ты должен быть здесь и доказывать ее лично. Нам тебя не хватает, Гарри. Я не знаю, зачем ты все это затеял, но оно того не стоит. Мне очень одиноко без тебя._

_Пожалуйста, возвращайся._

_Джинни»._

Вздыхая, Гарри складывает письмо. Он ощущает себя самым ужасным бойфрендом на свете. Пытаясь отвлечься, он заходит на кухню, где Снейп горбится над стопкой домашних работ. Сегодня суббота, и он торчит тут с самого утра, но стопка по-прежнему огромная. Количество красных чернил на пергаментах говорит о том, что настроение у Снейпа отвратительное.

А бывает ли по-другому? Не всегда же он такой.

У локтя Снейпа лежит нечто вроде каталога с рядами маленьких колдографий волшебников и ведьм. Одна из них — кричаще накрашенная и в странной бархатной шляпке с вуалью — игриво подмигивает Гарри. Он всматривается в подпись под колдографией:

_«Мелинда Монро_

_Выпускница Салемского института 1983 года_

_Основательница «Зачарованного Нижнего Белья для Ведьм»»_

— Это что? — возмущенно спрашивает Гарри.

— Убирайтесь, — набычивается Снейп.

— Могу я чем-то помочь? — интересуется Гарри, не обращая внимания на мрачный взгляд. — Вы весь день работаете…

— Если стало скучно, отправляйтесь домой. Или же, пока вы не способны заронить в моих тупоголовых учеников хотя бы зерно интеллекта, оставьте меня в покое, — командует Снейп.

Гарри хрюкает от смеха.

— Что, все настолько плохо? Хуже, чем в Хогвартсе?

Снейпа передергивает. 

Улыбаясь, Гарри выдвигает стул.

— Думаете, они и правда глупые, или их просто плохо раньше учили?

Снейп морщится и перечеркивает целый параграф, а затем выводит большущую «О». «Постыдная трата пергамента», — приписывает он под оценкой.

— Либо то, либо другое, — отвечает он со вздохом. — Или все сразу. Выбирайте.

— Ну, тогда даже такой неуч, как я, сможет проверить парочку сочинений. Дадите мне первогодок? — предлагает Гарри.

— Ни в коем случае, мистер Поттер! — ужасается Снейп. — Они — единственные, не запятнанные бредом очередного так называемого заместителя профессора! Если хотите помочь, просмотрите «Волшебный Альманах Новой Англии» и пометьте, кто там важная птица. Мне нужно знать, кого не стоит оскорблять на Учительско-Родительских Собраниях.

Гарри смотрит на список имен: некоторые вычеркнуты, рядом с другими подписано «польстить», «успокоить», «игнорировать».

— Что за Учительско-Родительское Собрание?

— А сами как думаете? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Снейп. 

Час или два Гарри возится с именами, а потом Снейп доверяет ему проверить штук шесть сочинений второго курса про Разбухающие Растворы. Обрадованный, Гарри перечитывает каждое по четыре раза, чтобы не пропустить ни единой ошибки. Одно сочинение довольно неплохое, другие же — полный вздор.

— Мисс Барнетт — Удовлетворительно, — объясняет Снейп. — Остальным — Отвратительно. 

Гарри с наслаждением ставит указанные отметки.

— А вы знаете, сколько уже часов мы сидим тут, за одним столом и при этом не поругались? — спрашивает он.

— Неужели вы засекали время? — беззлобно огрызается Снейп.

— Вам нравится преподавать? — не уступает Гарри. Время он, конечно, не засекал. 

— Мы что… знакомимся поближе? — уточняет Снейп. — Так это называется?

Гарри пожимает плечами. Ему хочется ответить «да», но он не уверен, что стоит, поэтому молчит. День выдался на редкость мирным, и было бы жаль его испортить. 

Вечером он понимает, что не одинок в своем желании. Снейп накрывает на стол. Ужин Гарри — пирог с курицей и ветчиной, точь-в-точь как он хотел. На тарелке Снейпа лежит нечто горелое и, судя по всему, несъедобное, украшенное сверху мягкими и пахучими белыми загогулинами. Гарри кривится, когда Снейп кладет в рот первый кусок. 

— Профессор, что это…

— Тихо, мистер Поттер, — перебивает его Снейп, но затем смягчается: — Не портите момент.

Скрывая улыбку, Гарри прихлебывает «Доктора Пеппера».

Так все и идет. Почти каждый день Гарри, сидя бок о бок со Снейпом, проверяет сочинения-отписки второго курса — мисс Барнетт по-прежнему единственная обладательница проходного балла, — затем они ужинают. На улице становится прохладнее, и по вечерам они зажигают камин. Снейп читает, а Гарри глазеет на огонь. Утром они пьют кофе. Они почти не разговаривают, но это неплохо. Гарри задается вопросом, уж не последняя ли ссора и та странная штука со ртами все изменили. 

Впрочем, он старается не слишком об этом задумываться. 

Гарри не замечает, что уже близится Хэллоуин, пока однажды во дворе не появляются ученицы, наряженные в костюмы. Со своего поста у окна ему видно зомби, балерину и девочку в черном с большой бензопилой. 

— Проклятый Хэллоуин со всей этой чепухой, — заявляет Снейп. — Никто из них сегодня не станет слушать ни одного моего чертового слова!

Для четверти седьмого он слишком взбаламучен. 

Гарри решает, что не стоит быть дома вечером, когда вернется Снейп. В три он облачается в маггловские брюки и свитер — на улице прохладно — и направляется в город. Покупает несколько шоколадных батончиков в продуктовом магазинчике и уминает их по дороге обратно. Крошечный мальчонка в костюме ковбоя тянет к нему руки и, шепелявя, требует угощение. Мать мальчика бранит его и извиняется перед Гарри, но мальчишка такой забавный, что Гарри все равно вручает ему шоколадку. 

Раскиданные ботинки Снейпа в прихожей — дурной знак.

— Профессор, — зовет Гарри, аккуратно ставя их у стены рядом со своими кроссовками. Снейп сидит на диване в гостиной, лицом к камину, и Гарри виден только его затылок. — Профессор, вы уже поели?

Снейп ерзает на диване и молчит.

— Простите, я припозднился. Хотите, я принесу вам ужин? — спрашивает Гарри. Снейп не отвечает. — Вы в порядке?

— Убирайся, — шипит Снейп.

Гарри закатывает глаза:

— Это мы уже проходили. Что случилось?

— Проходили? — повышает голос Снейп. — Мы никогда это не пройдем!

— Что вы такое говорите? — расстраивается Гарри. Он обходит диван, чтобы заглянуть Снейпу в лицо. — Негодники были сегодня в ударе? Взорвали все котлы в…

Завеса грязных волос наполовину скрывает лицо Снейпа, но Гарри и так понимает, что тот в ярости.

— Это все твоя вина! — рычит Снейп. 

— Да о чем вы? В чем моя вина? Что вы… — Взгляд Гарри падает на журнальный столик, на котором стоят две пустые высокие бутылки. — Вы напились. Напились! — орет он, донельзя шокированный.

— Ты должен был умереть, — уведомляет его Снейп, оскалившись. — Я должен был убить тебя сам!

— Какого хрена вы творите?! Вы профессор, у вас завтра уроки!

[ ](http://farm8.staticflickr.com/7454/13477202065_4ab32d93ed_o.jpg)

— Ты виноват! — кричит Снейп, неуклюже поднимаясь на ноги. С его колен соскальзывает полупустая бутылка, и из нее на ковер хлещет янтарная жидкость. — Я должен был прикончить тебя, пока у меня была возможность! И тогда я бы не прозябал в этой проклятой дыре, лишившись ВСЕГО!

— Вы пьяны! Надрались в стельку! Какого черта вы тут устроили?! — Гарри чувствует подступающую истерику.

— Я был бы директором Хогвартса. ДИРЕКТОРОМ! У меня было бы все! Она бы поняла, что я делал все только для нее. Только для нее! Она поняла и ПОЛЮБИЛА бы меня, ты, мерзкая ТВАРЬ! — верещит Снейп. — Мне стоило перерезать вам ГОРЛО! Тебе и Блэку! Вы ненавидели меня, потому что у меня не было денег! Потому что я некрасив!

Глаза Гарри чуть не вылезают из орбит.

— Профессор…

— Ты виноват! Она мертва из-за ТЕБЯ! Теперь ты счастлив, Поттер?! Победитель Тремудрого Турнира, герой квиддича, староста — тебе всего было мало! Ты не успокоился, пока не лишил меня всего, что мне дорого, а потом раздавил это одним махом!

— Успокойтесь, Профессор, пожалуйста, — заклинает его Гарри, поднимая руки в примиряющем жесте. — Вы сами не знаете, что говорите!

— Я-то прекрасно знаю! СЕМНАДЦАТЬ ЛЕТ! Я единственный, кто может ее спасти! — вопит Снейп. Шатаясь, он делает шаг и чуть не падает, налетев на столик. — А ты не знаешь НИЧЕГО!

— Вы правы, — говорит Гарри мягко, хотя чувствует себя так, словно весь мир только что перевернулся вверх тормашками. — Вы правы, я ничего не знаю. Простите, я не хотел. Правда.

Снейп рычит, его кривые зубы желтовато поблескивают в отсветах огня. Гарри никогда не видел настолько пьяного человека. Когда Сириус пил, то становился угрюмым и замкнутым. Если он и орал, то, наверное, на Клювокрыла — по крайней мере, Гарри ни разу этого не слышал. Но тут! Какое-то безумие! Снейп словно не осознает, кто перед ним, несет околесицу, путая его с Джеймсом Поттером и не понимая, мертва ли мать Гарри или нет.

— Скажите, чем я могу помочь, Профессор, — старается говорить спокойно Гарри. — Вы ни в чем не виноваты.

— Неверно, — бормочет Снейп. — Неправда! Я во всем виноват, во всем! Я УБИЛ ЕЕ!

Он в ужасном состоянии: не может стоять ровно, язык заплетается, слова не имеют смысла. Гарри берет его за руку и ведет обратно к дивану. К счастью, Снейп не сопротивляется.

— Вы не убивали ее. Это не ваша вина, Профессор. Вы любили ее. Вы старались ее защитить. Поэтому и я здесь.

Снейп таращится сквозь Гарри невидящим взглядом. Его губы шевелятся, но изо рта не вылетает ни звука. 

— Прилягте, Профессор, — тихо уговаривает Гарри.

Снейп бормочет что-то невнятное, но позволяет уложить себя на подушки. Гарри припоминает давние слова Ли Джордана и устраивает Снейпа так, чтобы тот не захлебнулся, если его стошнит во сне.

— Вам что-нибудь нужно, сэр? — спрашивает он. — Вода или…ээ…

Не дождавшись ответа, Гарри укрывает Снейпа одеялом, подтыкая его со всех сторон, чтобы оно не свалилось. Снейп фыркает и, грубо ворча, скидывает одеяло.

— Ты ужасно пьян, ты знаешь? — шепчет ему Гарри.

Он выпрямляется, но Снейп внезапно хватает его запястье и резко дергает его на себя так, что Гарри чуть не падает. 

— Что вы… — мямлит Гарри, но Снейп тянет его к себе — черные глаза совсем близко, а пальцы слепо трогают его губы. Выражение этих глаз — совсем как тогда, в Визжащей Хижине, когда Гарри думал, что Снейп умирает. Когда, возможно, он должен был умереть. Взгляд будит боль где-то глубоко внутри.

— Я люблю тебя… каждой частицей… души, — шепчет Снейп и безвольно обмякает на подушках.

Гарри вздыхает, снимает очки и трет глаза ладонью.

— Не думаю, что у души есть частицы, профессор Снейп, — сообщает он и обессиленно садится на пол.

По всей комнате раскиданы книги Снейпа, одна разорвана пополам. В камине догорают какие-то бумаги — наверное, домашние работы. Ковер промок от виски.

На часах всего шесть вечера.

Он не станет плакать. Не станет. Гарри не понимает, почему ему хочется плакать, и он твердо говорит себе, что не будет, и все. Он сильнее. 

Вместо этого Гарри убирает в комнате и идет на кухню за ужином. Хлебница пуста, и он решает, что вовсе не голоден. Вернувшись в гостиную, он вытягивается на полу рядом с диваном и кладет голову на подлокотник. 

Гарри вспоминает о Роне и Гермионе, смеющихся над шутками в «Дырявом котле»; о маленьком Тедди в крошечной гриффиндорской мантии для младенцев. Он думает о Джордже, продающем безделушки в своем магазине, о растущем животе Флер. О Джинни, скучающей по нему в пустой кровати.

Какого черта он здесь забыл?


	3. Глава третья

— Ты уверен, что ты учитель? Ты совсем молодой. Где твои рекомендации?

Гарри моргает:

— Я же сказал, что только замещаю.

— Хм, — Девочка откидывает за плечо выбеленные волосы. — Не думаю, что это разрешено правилами. 

— Это всего на день, — повторяет Гарри. — Профессор Снейп завтра вернется. Он приболел. А теперь кто-нибудь скажите мне, что вы сейчас проходите…

— А мистер Снейп знает, что ты его замещаешь? Вряд ли он позволил бы учить нас кому-нибудь другому, — уточняет другая девочка. — Он же настоящий диктатор.

— Я его бывший студент, так что все в порядке, — заверяет ее Гарри. — Я знаю весь материал. Вы на втором курсе, так что, полагаю, вы проходите…

— А он тебе нравится? — спрашивает первая девочка. — Он такой гадкий. Ты получал у него «Превосходно»?

— Э… — мямлит Гарри.

— Мы его ненавидим. Он ставит плохие отметки и занижает нам самооценку, — заявляет еще одна блондинка, похожая на Панси Паркинсон. — И он страшный.

— Ужасно уродливый, — соглашается кто-то.

— А в Англии у всех такие жуткие волосы? — спрашивает кто-то с задней парты.

Гарри удивленно смотрит на задавшего вопрос: короткие темные волосы, очки и совершенно точно мужское лицо.

— Ты не ведьма, — говорит он.

Несколько девочек прыскают от смеха.

— А ты никогда не слышал о позитивной дискриминации? — раздраженно уточняет мальчик.

— Э…

— Мистер Снейп такой уродливый и вредный, у меня от него мигрени, — вмешивается какая-то брюнетка. — Я, наверное, попрошу родителей вчинить ему иск.

Видимо, это по-настоящему остроумный комментарий, потому что половина класса радостно хихикает. Гарри еле сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза, и листает учебник. Составы совсем простые, но он все равно нервничает. Вдруг что-то пойдет не так? И если подумать о сочинениях, которые он проверял, — это неизбежно. 

Решив, что от разоренного класса Снейп расстроится больше, чем от того, что ученики пропустят день занятий, Гарри пытается попробовать другой подход: отвлечь их.

— А какие у вас еще уроки? Думаю, они отличаются от тех, что у нас в Британии.

Одна из девочек презрительно фыркает:

— Ты собираешься нас учить и даже не знаешь, какие у нас еще есть уроки? Да ты вообще когда-нибудь преподавал?

— Да, Защиту от темных искусств. — И ведь почти не соврал.

— Темные искусства? — заинтересованно переспрашивает мальчик с задней парты.

— Он имеет в виду Магическую защиту, — поправляет темнокожая девочка.

— Он все врет. Он слишком молодой, — первая блондинка снова откидывает волосы за плечо, и Гарри начинает понимать, почему Снейп терпеть не может этот класс. — Мы должны потребовать его рекомендации.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что такое рекомендации? — спрашивает Гарри.

Девочка на первой парте хмыкает.

— А ты знаешь какие-нибудь темные заклинания? — Похоже, мальчик — единственный, кто следит за разговором. — Можешь показать?

Гарри шокирован.

— Конечно же, нет! Я не собираюсь учить вас темным искусствам! Это зло! Как у тебя вообще язык повернулся спросить такое!

Мальчик взбудоражен.

— Я думаю, это круто. Мой брат рассказывал, что есть одно, которое убивает человека на раз-два. Абра-Кадабра, БУМ!

— Ты когда-нибудь видел убитого? — Гарри кипит от негодования. — Поверь мне, это НЕ круто, а ужасно. Некоторых моих друзей убили во время войны, и на твоем месте я бы не стал так рассуждать, если бы только не мечтал стать Темным волшебником.

Все дружно ахают.

— Ты был на войне?

— Конечно, был, я… — Гарри переводит дух и приглаживает челку. — Профессор Снейп и я — мы оба воевали. И не только мы. И много хороших людей погибло. И в этом не было ничего крутого.

— Мистер Снейп воевал?

— Не может быть!

— И что он делал? Угрожал плохим парням своим носом?

Гарри очень хочется побиться головой о классную доску. 

— Он был шпионом. Он не рассказывал?

— Шпионом?! Как круто! — восклицает мальчик. — А он убивал людей?

— Наверное, — вылетает у Гарри прежде, чем он успевает подумать.

Мальчик вне себя от восторга.

— Мама говорила мне про войну, — заявляет одна из девочек, недовольная тем, что никто не обращает на нее внимания. — Ее затеял сумасшедший французский волшебник, который хотел весь мир заставить носить береты и есть вонючий сыр!

У Гарри падает челюсть.

— Это не… Волдеморт не был французом!

— Был! Был! — влезает еще одна девочка. — Французы — источник Темной магии! Я в интернете читала!

— Ты глупая! Глупая, глупая, глупая! — нараспев тараторит кто-то с задних рядов.

— Так, — Гарри поднимает руки. — Давайте все успокоимся…

— ЧТО, ВО ИМЯ МЕРЛИНА, ЗДЕСЬ ПРОИСХОДИТ?! — внезапно ревет Снейп.

В классе мгновенно наступает тишина.

— Дерьмово выглядите, сэр, — говорит Гарри. Он не задумывался о событиях прошлого вечера, но сейчас понимает, что по-прежнему сильно расстроен. 

— Что ж, мистер Поттер, спасибо за тонкое наблюдение, — кривится Снейп, нетвердо шагая к своему столу. Его глаза налиты кровью, волосы спутаны, а мантия измята и явно использовалась в качестве ночной рубашки.

— Поттер? — уточняет певунья. — Гарри Поттер?

Все таращатся на Гарри, и он сглатывает.

— Э…

— Да! Это он! ОН! — кричит брюнетка.

— Знала же, что он мне знаком! — вопит крашеная блондинка. — Знала! У моей сестры его постер над кроватью!

— Боже мой! — взвизгивает еще одна. — Дашь мне автограф?!

Темнокожая девочка подскакивает с места и машет учебником:

— Подпиши мою книгу!

— Подпиши мой котел! — перебивает другая.

— Подпиши мой лифчик! — верещит кто-то.

— ТИХО! — орет Снейп, морщась и хватаясь за лоб. — Всем сесть! Еще одно слово, и получите отработку до конца своих дней!

— Профессор…

— К вам это тоже относится, Поттер! А теперь брысь из моего класса, — говорит Снейп, его лицо внезапно приобретает зеленоватый оттенок, — меня тошнит от вашего присутствия.

Несколько девочек испуганно охают, и Гарри хочет остаться, но спорить со Снейпом бесполезно. Он возвращается в квартиру, листает учебник по Гербологии и высматривает Снейпа в окно. Гарри уверен, что он не продержится и часа. 

Снейп выдерживает двадцать минут.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — заявляет Гарри, как только Снейп захлопывает за собой дверь.

— У-у-у-угх, — отвечает тот и валится на диван прямо в ботинках.

— Что насчет вчерашнего вечера? 

Снейп слабо стонет.

— Не помню, — бормочет он.

Гарри возмущен.

— Что именно вы не помните? Как вылакали три бутылки спиртного?

Снейп кряхтит, и Гарри повторяет вопрос — громче.

— Ничего, — наконец выдавливает Снейп.

— Отлично, вы ничего не помните. Ни как громили квартиру, ни как сожгли домашние работы ваших учеников, ни как орали на меня, словно бешеный, а потом отрубились на диване. Ничегошеньки.

Снейп вяло машет рукой:

— Этого я и… хотел.

— Хотели? — повышает голос Гарри. — Ничего не помнить?

— М-м-м-мпф, — охает Снейп в подушку.

Гарри возмущенно фыркает.

— И вы утверждаете, что не помните, как угрожали убить меня, перерезать мне горло, я вас правильно понял?

— Поттер, моя голова…

— Профессор…

— Я не помню. Впрочем, если учесть, что я хотел вашей смерти еще до вашего рождения… Не могу сказать, что шокирован. — Снейп кривится и судорожно сглатывает. — А теперь дайте ведро, мне нехорошо.

Гарри наблюдает, как Снейп склоняется над призванным ведром и тяжело дышит.

— А зелья от этого нет? — спрашивает он.

— Это, — выдавливает Снейп, сплевывая в ведро побелевшими губами, — цена… удовольствия…

— Удовольствия, — повторяет Гарри, ожесточенно скребя в затылке. — Какое удовольствие? Вы просто напились и забыли, кто вы такой. Ни хрена себе удовольствие!

Ответа он не дожидается, потому что Снейп начинает блевать, и Гарри выскакивает из комнаты, опасаясь, что его тоже сейчас стошнит. Он чувствует какую-то непонятную злость: Снейп ведь взрослый и должен бы понимать, что хорошо, а что плохо. 

Позже Гарри решает, что это даже грустно. Он всю жизнь пытался разобраться в том, кто он такой. Как кто-то может хотеть забыть о себе нечто важное? Было ли что-то из пьяного бреда Снейпа правдой?

Ему хочется написать Джинни, но он опасается, что она снова скажет, что ему нечего здесь делать, и заставит чувствовать себя виноватым. Гермиона, конечно, заявит то же самое, но Гарри уверен, что она еще и ответит на его вопросы.

_«Гермиона,_

_Я бы попросил тебя не ругаться и не требовать моего немедленного возвращения домой, но знаю, что это бесполезно, так что пиши что хочешь. Я тут обдумываю кое-что, и мне нужно выговориться. Прошу, никому не говори. Не хочу никого расстраивать, а ты поймешь._

_Как ты думаешь, можно ли настолько себя не любить, чтобы специально причинять себе вред? Не физический, а эмоциональный. Может ли такое быть, что некоторые люди предпочтут исчезнуть вообще, чем быть самими собой? Нужно ли забыть себя прежнего, чтобы начать жить заново?_

_Крепко обними от меня Рона и передай Джинни, чтобы не сильно по мне скучала. Мне кажется, что она иногда грустит._

_Спасибо за все,_

_Гарри»._

Гарри одолевает тревога, и он ложится спать, желая оказаться на площади Гриммо, в старой кровати Сириуса, с Джинни. Чтобы Кричер возился на кухне, а утром Гарри ждала бы тренировка в Академии авроров.

Он просыпается от собственного крика.

Приснившиеся маски, змеи и кровь уже поблекли в сознании, но ужас остался — пульсирует во всем теле, словно Гарри снова оказался лицом к лицу с Волдемортом, на волоске от смерти. Он задыхается и весь в поту, пытается приподняться, но чьи-то руки с силой удерживают его.

— Дыши, — говорит Снейп. — Оно уйдет. Просто дыши.

Гарри слушается, и страх постепенно стирается. Он вновь в гостиной, тусклый свет ночного Салема едва освещает комнату. Гарри холодно и неуютно. 

— Я хочу домой, — говорит он жалобно, словно маленький мальчик.

Снейп успокаивающе гладит его по плечам, а Гарри щурится и думает, что вот таким, смягчившимся, Снейп совсем неплох. 

— Все мы хотим, мистер Поттер, — с грустью произносит Снейп. — Выпейте молока и ложитесь. Это отвлечет вас, и кошмар не вернется.

Снейп отпускает Гарри и встает, унося с собой утешительные прикосновения. Гарри шарит по столику в поисках очков и, вздыхая, тащится на кухню. Ему все еще не по себе. Он прихлебывает теплое молоко и смотрит на запертую дверь спальни. На часах — два ночи. 

Сунув опустевший стакан обратно в хлебницу, Гарри стучится к Снейпу. Может, он еще не лег? Завтра ведь суббота. 

— Профессор? — зовет он.

— В кровать, мистер Поттер, — откликается Снейп. 

Гарри со вздохом возвращается на диван и мирно спит до утра. 

В середине ноября приходит письмо Гермионы.

_«Думаю, тому, кто хочет забыть, кто он, следует напомнить, как сильно он нужен другим. Пожалуйста, Гарри, приезжай домой на Рождество»._

— Я хочу, чтобы на Рождество вы съездили домой, — объявляет Гарри за завтраком.

— Ни в коем случае, — отвечает Снейп.

— Нет, правда. Миссис Уизли обычно готовит штук двадцать колбас, — уговаривает Гарри, капельку преувеличивая. — Вы можете остановиться у меня, если хотите…

— Зря переводите слова, — уведомляет Снейп.

— Но я не смогу поехать без вас, — раздражается Гарри.

— Как жаль, — заявляет Снейп — выражение лица полностью противоречит словам.

— Не понимаю, почему вы не хотите ни с кем повидаться? — заходит Гарри с другой стороны. — Уизли всегда такие дружелюбные…

— Печально, что дружбу с Уизли вы считаете высшим светским достижением, — ухмыляется Снейп и одним глотком допивает остатки кофе.

— Не знаю, как вы можете пить такой черный кофе, — говорит Гарри.

— На Рождество я никуда не поеду, — повторяет Снейп.

— Увидим.

— Не увидим, — возражает Снейп.

Они спорят об этом до хрипоты почти каждый вечер.

Видеть Снейпа плюющимся от злости странно успокаивает. Гарри охватывает непонятный трепет, когда Снейп так близко и полностью сосредоточен на нем. Холодные черные глаза не отрываются от Гарри, будто ничто другое не имеет значения. Словно не существует никого другого.

Гарри рад, что Рождество уже совсем близко, ему кажется, что изоляция начинает дурно на него влиять.

Одним вечером они швыряются тарелками. Другим — заклятиями. На третий — Гарри оказывается за дверью квартиры и неистово колотит в нее, изрыгая непристойности, от которых у миссис Уизли случился бы сердечный приступ.

Симпатичная светловолосая учительница Маггловедения, живущая под ними, наверное, думает, что они сумасшедшие. И Гарри, в общем-то, с ней согласен.

Накануне отъезда Гарри вновь затевает ссору. У него нет никаких сомнений, что Снейп не едет, но почему-то это не имеет значения. Закрадывается мысль: найдутся ли у него самого силы вернуться, и Гарри чуть не подскакивает от желания увидеть пренебрежительную ухмылку, которая подтвердит его опасения. 

— Вас убьет, если вы выполните хоть одну мою просьбу? — внезапно спрашивает он.

— Собственно говоря, — откликается Снейп, презрительно глядя на него поверх стопки домашних работ, — вероятность очень велика.

— Вы эгоист, — свысока заявляет Гарри. — Думаете только о себе!

— Да, это и есть определение эгоиста, не так ли? — отвечает Снейп и берется за очередной пергамент.

Гарри вырывает его у Снейпа из руки.

— Ты будешь слушать меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю, черт возьми!

Мгновение Снейп смотрит на него так, словно Гарри рехнулся. Затем стискивает зубы и поднимается, с громким скрежетом отодвигая стул. 

— С меня хватит. У меня не осталось никаких сил терпеть твое инфантильное поведение! Отправляйся домой! Иди и ешь свою ветчину Уизли и трахай свою подружку Уизли!

— Не смей говорить о ней, ублюдок! — орет Гарри в ярости. — Не смей!

— О ком, о твоей маленькой шлюшке? — глумится Снейп.

— Заткнись! — вопит Гарри. Они никогда раньше не спорили о Джинни, и сейчас он вне себя от бешенства. — Не называй ее так! У тебя нет никакого права!

— А где, ты думаешь, она всему этому научилась? — спрашивает Снейп. — Она перетрахала половину школы прежде, чем добралась до тебя!

— ЗАТКНИСЬ! — ревет Гарри, разрывая пергамент пополам и швыряя его в лицо Снейпу.

— Бьюсь об заклад, тебе это нравится, а? — насмехается Снейп с гадкой ухмылкой. — Нравится то, чему ее научили Корнер, Томас и…

— Закрой свой гребаный рот! — орет Гарри, хватая Снейпа за мантию.

Снейп цепляется за его свитер и подтаскивает его ближе:

— Она хорошенько тренировалась перед тем, как выиграть кубок факультета, да? Все самое лучшее для Мальчика, Который Выжил, для Избранного, для…

— Заткни пасть! — воет Гарри, комкая мантию Снейпа так, что пальцам становится больно.

Снейп скалится, обнажая желтоватые зубы, в сощуренных глазах — ненависть. Дергает на себя Гарри так, что тот чувствует его противное дыхание. 

— Заставь меня! — выплевывает он.

Сердце Гарри пропускает удар. Он вспоминает ту их ссору, когда они были так же злы, так же близко, и что тогда случилось. Он уверен, что Снейп сказал это нарочно. Но он не сдастся. 

Не в этот раз.

Губы Снейп жесткие и упрямые — такие, какими Гарри их и запомнил. Он хватает Снейпа за волосы, тянет за них, толкает его к твердому краю стола. Снейп дергается и охает от боли прямо Гарри в рот, пихает в грудь, но Гарри все равно. Снейп в бешенстве и давится его языком, но он сам нарвался.

«Я прав, — проносится у Гарри в голове. — Прав, и ты это знаешь!»

Он с силой прикусывает губу Снейпа, чтобы подчеркнуть свою правоту. 

Однако Снейп уже собрался — его язык пытается пробраться между приоткрытых губ. Из горла Гарри вырывается раздраженный рык, и он выкручивает волосы Снейпа и прикусывает его язык. Колено Снейпа уверенно скользит между его ног, и Гарри охает, разинув рот от изумления: у него стоит! Господи, как же у него стоит, а он даже не заметил! Он ничего не понимает, но и изменить ничего не может, и его эрекция очевидна, особенно, когда они со Снейпом так прижались друг к другу. Какой ужас!

Ему не победить.

И Снейп прекрасно это понимает, используя замешательство Гарри, чтобы вывернуться из его хватки, и пихает его через всю кухню, вжимая спиной в дверь кладовки. Гарри едва успевает заметить расплывчатый силуэт Снейпа, как горячий язык снова настойчиво лезет в рот. Гарри царапается, дергает Снейпа за волосы, но ничего не помогает, голова идет кругом, и в конце концов он обнимает Снейпа за шею.

Бедра Снейпа пришпиливают Гарри к двери, и он осознает, что возбужден здесь не только он. Твердая выпуклость упирается в него сквозь слои ткани, принося вспышку сокрушительного удовольствия. Едва соображая, полностью поглощенный желанием и непреодолимой жаждой, он толкается навстречу, дергая бедрами и задыхаясь.

Снейп стонет ему в губы. Все плывет. Гарри чувствует жаркую влагу и восхитительное давление на пах, скольжение языка Снейпа у себя во рту и свои ответные ласки. Они целуются. Гарри не понимает, как до него раньше не дошло, но они целуются, и боже, это идеально.

Внезапно в нем что-то словно щелкает и вспыхивает, словно выбитая кремнем и огнивом искра. Рот Снейпа ловит его крик, пока Гарри выгибается и кончает — так сильно, что перед глазами плывут черные круги. 

Он загнанно дышит в шею Снейпа, пока мир наконец не перестает вращаться. Глаза полуприкрыты, тело — тяжелое и безвольное. Снейп отодвигается, высвобождаясь из объятий, и Гарри протестующе мычит, пытается его удержать, — ниточка слюны тянется от его губы к пульсу на шее Снейпа. 

— М-м-м, не… — бормочет Гарри, обвивая Снейпа за талию рукой и прижимаясь губами к его скуле.

Пощечина становится полнейшей неожиданностью.

Расширенные темные глаза Снейпа полны ужаса.

— Убирайся, — шепчет он. На его нижней губе — ранка от укуса.

Гарри ахает, и на него внезапно обрушивается осознание чудовищности того, что произошло. Он и Снейп только что… в кухне… возле кладовки… Снейп довел его до… 

— Профессор. Профессор, я…

— УБИРАЙСЯ! — пронзительно кричит Снейп.

Гарри проиграл, и других вариантов у него нет.


	4. Глава четвертая

— Гарри! Глазам своим не верю! — восклицает Гермиона и роняет яйцо. — Как ты тут оказался?!

Гарри сияет. Видеть ее так приятно, что он чуть не плачет от облегчения.

— Решил приехать чуть-чуть пораньше.

Гермиона испускает совсем нехарактерный визг, бросается через всю кухню, чтобы его обнять, и чуть не душит.

— Как же мы по тебе скучали! Рон! РОНАЛЬД!

— Я же сказал, — доносится голос Рона с лестницы. — Я не стану помогать тебе с дурацким маггловским пиро…

— Как будто кто-то станет есть твою стряпню! — кричит ему Гарри.

Через три секунды Рон выпрыгивает из коридора.

— Гарри!

— Уф! Рон! — Улыбка грозит порвать пополам лицо Гарри, Рон хлопает его по плечу. — Осторожно! Сначала Гермиона меня чуть не задушила, теперь ты…

— Поверить не могу, что ты цел! — восторгается Рон, тоже улыбаясь до ушей.

— Не знаю, чего ты ожидал, — отвечает Гарри, нежность к Рону затопляет все его существо.

Рон качает головой:

— Ты, конечно, два раза пережил Авада Кедавру и все такое, но жить со Снейпом…

— Гарри, дорогой! — В дверях появляется миссис Уизли. Она — олицетворение идеальной домохозяйки: в руках упаковка муки и пучок моркови. — Какой сюрприз!

Гарри подставляет щеки под ее традиционные поцелуи.

— Джинни будет так рада, Гарри! — восклицает миссис Уизли. — Она так о тебе волновалась!

Гарри улыбается и отдается на волю ее материнской заботы, позволяет накормить себя до отвала мясным пирогом и сладостями, а позже, когда домой возвращается мистер Уизли, подробно объясняет принципы работы беспроводной дрели. Его потчуют рассказами про игру «Пушек», расспрашивают о положении американских домовых эльфов, устраивают его в старой комнате Фреда и Джорджа и вручают несколько запасных одеял — миссис Уизли считает, что Гарри осунулся.

Ночные звуки дома — тиканье часов, дыхание Рона, шебуршение Сычика в клетке, приглушенные стенания упыря — убаюкивают его, и Гарри погружается в глубокий и звучный сон.

Дома хорошо.

Следующим вечером все становится еще лучше: он на платформе девять и три четверти, поезд уже подъезжает, и Гарри высматривает в окнах Джинни. Она выскакивает из поезда первой и бросается ему на шею.

— О Гарри, я так по тебе скучала, — шепчет она ему в щеку.

Он смотрит в ее милые карие глаза и совершенно искренне отвечает:

— Я тоже по тебе скучал.

Их долгий-долгий поцелуй прерывает знакомый голос:

— Ой, снимите уже номер!

— Отвали, Джордж, — закатывает глаза Джинни, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Гарри снова целует ее, и она смеется и выглядит такой хорошенькой. 

Джордж начинает напевать — ужасно фальшиво, — и Гарри опознает старую песенку Селестины Уорбек со слегка измененными словами:

_О Гарри, размешай мой котел,_  
Сделай все верно,  
Вскипит любовь Уизли  
И ночью согреет тебя. 

— Мерлин, ненавижу эту песню, — говорит Джинни и берет Гарри за руку.

Она не отпускает его руку весь день.

Ночью, ровно через три минуты после того, как Гермиона прокрадывается в комнату Рона, Гарри пробирается к Джинни. Ее спальня не изменилась — тот же стол темного дерева у окна, на стенах — постеры с «Ведуньями» и Гвеног Джонс. 

Джинни замечает, как он озирается, и смеется:

— Не волнуйся, тебя я тоже не забыла. У меня хранятся все твои фотографии из газет и те, что мы сделали прошлым летом в Хогвартсе. Я надеялась, что на Рождество мне удастся заполучить оригинал, так что…

Гарри бросает на нее взгляд, который ему нравится считать роковым, хотя, наверное, он не прав. 

— Неужели? И что ты собиралась делать с… оригиналом?

Джинни снова хохочет и обнимает его за шею.

— Хм, дай подумать…

— Осторожнее, а то кто-нибудь решит, что у тебя непристойные планы, — предупреждает ее Гарри, скользя ладонями под ее свитер.

— Ну, раз ты вернулся, думаю, мне можно иметь неприличные мысли, — она целует его в нос. — У меня их уже порядочно накопилось.

Гарри улыбается, его пальцы подбираются к застежке ее лифчика.

— Тогда давай скорее осуществим парочку, пока я не вернулся обратно, мм?

Руки Джинни падают с его плеч.

— Обратно? — спрашивает она ледяным голосом. — Ты дома, ты никуда не вернешься!

— Джинни… — вздыхает Гарри.

— Нет! — восклицает она и отпихивает его руки. — Ты не поедешь обратно, Гарри!

— Прости, но я должен! — пытается он ее успокоить. — Ты не понимаешь, Джинни, я ответственен за…

— Ничего подобного! Ты не несешь никакой ответственности за этого человека, Гарри! — настаивает Джинни. — Ты предложил ему помощь, ты сделал все что мог, мы же уже говорили об этом! Ты никуда не поедешь, и все тут!

— Вынужден не согласиться, но я поеду! — раздражается Гарри. — Сколько раз тебе объяснять? Я должен это сделать! Я нужен ему, ты не представляешь…

— Он не нуждается в тебе! Ты хоть себя слышишь? Да, он любил твою маму. Да, он спас тебе жизнь. Да, он заслуживает прощения за все ужасное, что совершил, но он не имеет прав на твою жизнь! Гарри, ты не можешь… — Ее голос прерывается, пока она поправляет задравшийся свитер. — Он не сможет дать тебе то, что тебе нужно.

— Что мне нужно? — переспрашивает Гарри, бросая на нее недовольный взгляд. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Слушай, Гарри… — она вздыхает. — Прости, ладно? Я просто… Я думала, что ты вернулся насовсем. Я скучала по тебе и…

Он проводит костяшками пальцев по ее щеке и заводит за ухо прядь волос.

— Но сейчас я здесь. Это же что-то значит, да?

Джинни твердо отводит его руку от своего лица.

— Я очень устала. Давай просто… Поговорим об этом завтра, ладно?

Гарри кивает и пытается ее поцеловать.

— Конечно. Завтра у нас будет куча времени…

Она отворачивается.

— Я действительно очень устала. Я хочу спать, Гарри.

Гарри непонимающе моргает:

— Но я думал…

Джинни снова вздыхает и садится на кровать.

— Я знаю. Просто… не сегодня, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — с горечью соглашается Гарри. — Не сегодня.

Прокравшись в туалет, он негодующе говорит своему отражению в зеркале:

— Она несправедлива. Она не понимает, что это значит для меня.

Зеркало сочувственно причмокивает.

Как-то грустно, что от профессора Снейпа можно получить больше знаков расположения, чем от собственной девушки, размышляет Гарри. От подобной мысли неуютно, и чтобы избавиться от нее, Гарри споласкивает водой лицо. Это не помогает, и Гарри, вздыхая, вытирается и начинает дрочить над унитазом.

Джинни действует совершенно неправильно, решает он, ритмично водя по члену одной рукой и опираясь другой на бачок. Разве она не должна быть поласковее, если хочет убедить его остаться? В какие игры она играет?

Быстрая дрочка не в состоянии утешить того, кто рассчитывал заполучить в объятия теплую обнаженную девушку.

Утром Гарри все еще чувствует раздражение, которое только усугубляется при виде сияющего Рона.

— Гарри, ты в порядке? — обращается к нему Гермиона, пока он мрачно изучает сосиски. Сама она выглядит так, словно почти не спала, но ни капельки от этого не переживает.

— В полном, — отвечает он, яростно тыкая в сосиску вилкой. — Все отлично.

Позже Гермиона ловит его в комнате Джорджа.

— Гарри, вы с Джинни поссорились?

Он пожимает плечами.

— Гарри… — Гермиона смотрит на него тем самым всезнающим взглядом, который заставляет его волноваться о будущем Рона.

— Она не хочет, чтобы я возвращался, — говорит он. — Я сказал ей, что должен. Я нужен профессору Снейпу, Гермиона. На самом деле нужен. Иногда он… ему не по себе. Вечером я пытался объяснить это Джинни, а она выперла меня из своей спальни. Почему она так поступает? Ведь я всего лишь делаю то, что правильно!

Гермиона со вздохом садится на краешек кровати.

— Гарри, мы не хотим обидеть тебя и… мы понимаем, что ты пытаешься разобраться с проблемами личного порядка. Просто… Мы волнуемся за тебя, как ты со всем этим управляешься.

От изумления он открывает рот.

— Управляюсь? Что тебе не нравится? Я отлично управляюсь! Управленец из меня хоть куда!

Гермиона берет его руку в свои и серьезно на него смотрит.

— Гарри, у тебя в жизни столько всего произошло: ты ушел из школы, сражался с Волдемортом, начал учиться на аврора…

— Гермиона, у меня нет никаких проблем! Клянусь тебе, я в порядке! — настаивает Гарри.

Откашлявшись, она сжимает его руку.

— Я понимаю, что ты считаешь, что у тебя все в порядке… — начинает она заново.

Гарри выдергивает руку и отходит к окну.

— Дело не во мне. Это его годами ненавидели и избегали, он заслужил, чтобы кто-нибудь был рядом. Он чуть не умер ради меня, Гермиона. А я думал, что он умер.

— Гарри, он не… — Она обрывает себя и переводит дыхание, словно оправдывается. — Ему нет до тебя дела. Он любил твою маму, я знаю, но он всегда ненавидел тебя, с того самого момента, как только увидел.

— Он не ненавидит меня, — хмурится Гарри. Внезапно он снова чувствует губы Снейпа, его руку на своем затылке, а колено — между ног, и твердый член возле бедра. По телу пробегает дрожь. — Ох, заткнись, — говорит он Гермионе.

Она явно изумлена.

— Гарри, ты ни о чем не хочешь мне рассказать?..

Гарри отворачивается от нее и выходит из комнаты.

Он находит мистера Уизли и отвечает на вежливые вопросы о коллекции штепселей. Два часа спустя он помогает миссис Уизли почистить картошку и накрыть на стол, забрасывая ее комплиментами о стряпне. За обедом он болтает с Роном о «Пушках», которые, несмотря на чаяния Рона, так больше ни разу и не выиграли, и притворяется, что Джинни и Гермионы в комнате нет. 

Потом он помогает с мытьем посуды и заявляет, что ночевать будет на площади Гриммо.

— Хочу проведать Кричера, вернусь завтра, — говорит он и демонстративно не прощается с Джинни. 

Кричер верещит от восторга — его мохнатые уши подергиваются, а пальцы обхватывают грошовый медальон на шее.

— Мастер голоден? Хочет пить? Устал от путешествий? Ему нужны свежие полотенца для ванны? Чего бы мастер ни пожелал, Кричер все сделает!

Гарри вяло улыбается и чувствует себя капельку лучше.

— Не сегодня, Кричер. Но утром я рассчитываю получить отличный завтрак.

Кричер светится от удовольствия и торопится натереть сияющий чистотой стол и отполировать блестящий подсвечник.

Сквозь тонкие занавеси проникает сияние снега. Лежа в кровати Сириуса, Гарри разглядывает старые маггловские фотографии на стенах и пытается понять, какого дьявола он творит со своей жизнью. Живя в Салеме, со Снейпом, он мечтал оказаться с Джинни, но вот он здесь, и лучше бы он не возвращался. Может, это из-за взгляда, которым наградил его Снейп, когда вышвыривал из дома, но Гарри не хочет его вспоминать и выбрасывает мысль из головы.

Следующий день — понедельник, а значит, Рона и Гермионы нет дома, так что Гарри не появляется в Норе до вечера. 

После ужина Джинни припирает его к стенке в углу кухни. Ее щеки пылают от гнева, и Гарри некуда скрыться.

— Не смотри на меня так, — заявляет Гарри. — Ты не можешь выбирать, когда быть любящей. Это так не работает. Я приехал только потому, что ты этого хотела, Джинни!

Ее нижняя губа дрожит, и Гарри смягчается.

— Джинни, доверься мне, хорошо? Думай об этом, как… о помощи старому другу семьи. Ради моей мамы. Хорошо? Это не потому… Это не значит, что я не хочу остаться здесь.

— Как же мне надоело спорить, — сообщает ему Джинни, скрестив на груди руки.

— Тогда не начинай, ладно? — предлагает он.

Джинни бросает на него мрачный взгляд и устало уходит в свою комнату. Одна. 

К Сочельнику ничего не меняется, и Гарри уже готов рвать на себе волосы. Интересно, станет ли миссис Уизли возражать, если он откроет кухонные шкафчики и начнет швыряться посудой? Ему хочется грохнуть ее большое блюдо с куропатками об дверь кладовки — такую же, как та, возле которой Снейп зажимал его и заставил кончить. 

Он размышляет, чем Снейп сейчас занят. Плохо ли ему, одиноко или еще хуже? Гарри пытается понять, предвидел ли он как-то, что все так случится, и потому ли остался в Америке. Задумывается о том, считает ли Снейп, что он, Гарри, счастлив, а потом поражается, с чего он решил, что Снейпу есть до этого дело. В конце концов Гарри дивится, зачем он думает о Снейпе, думающем о том, что он о нем думает, и не понимает, почему пытается заработать себе головную боль.

Спасение приносит Рон.

— Гарри! Эй, у тебя найдется минутка? Или две? У тебя есть две минуты?

Гарри косится на него.

— Э, думаю, да.

Рон хватает его за руку и тащит в свою спальню. Тщательно заперев дверь, он нервно вытирает ладони о мантию.

— Мне нужно кое о чем спросить. Я знаю, что мог послать тебе сову, но мне кажется не совсем правильным спрашивать о таком письменно. Ты должен сказать мне, что думаешь.

Гарри выжидающе на него смотрит.

Рон розовеет.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Погоди ми… — Он выдвигает верхний ящик комода и начинает рыться в носках. Чертыхаясь и швыряя их через плечо, он наконец отыскивает ярко-рыжие, скатанные в плотный клубок. Внутри обнаруживается маленькая черная коробочка. Открыв ее, Рон протягивает ее Гарри.

Внутри — кольцо с бриллиантом.

— О, Рон, — ухмыляется Гарри. — Я не знаю, что сказать. Я польщен.

— Я знаю, оно не такое уж и хорошее, — не обращает внимания на издевку Рон. — В смысле, оно недостаточно большое и впечатляющее, но Крам все пишет и пишет, и ты помнишь того парня с Равенкло? Бута, из АД? Он хочет обсудить с ней Протеевы чары. По-моему, звучит как ловкий предлог. И я решил, что нужно действовать, пока не поздно. 

Гарри таращится на него.

Рон стискивает кольцо в руке и с надеждой смотрит на Гарри.

— Ты мой лучший друг, скажи мне, что я не съехал с катушек.

Несколько растерявшись, Гарри смеется.

— Уверен, твои катушки где-то неподалеку. Хотя я бы для начала вынул кольцо из носка. Вряд ли ей понравится, что оно воняет ногами.

Рон ухмыляется, а потом зеленеет.

— Я собираюсь спросить ее сегодня.

— Сегодня? — изумленно переспрашивает Гарри. — Довольно… быстро, тебе не кажется? Ты не думал, не знаю, пригласить ее куда-нибудь в особое место или… — Он чешет голову, пытаясь придумать варианты. — Ты уверен, что стоит делать это сегодня?

Рон выглядит так, словно его сейчас начнет рвать слизняками.

— Гарри, я даже не знаю, что такое Протеевы чары! — хрипло говорит он.

— Успокойся, все будет нормально, — уверяет его Гарри. — Она с тобой не первый день, так что она точно давно уже на крючке.

— Надеюсь, ты прав! — восклицает Рон и прячет кольцо обратно в носок.

Гарри нехорошо.

Все идет не так, совершенно не похоже на то, чего он ожидал. Все счастливы — кроме него и Джинни. Впрочем, ему кажется, что в глубине души она довольна, дуясь и заставляя его чувствовать себя виноватым. Если не это, то ради чего она так старается? Может, она думает, что наказывает его?

В любом случае, с него достаточно.

У международной каминной сети куча народу. Наверное, все торопятся в последнюю минуту попасть на праздник к родным и любимым. Гарри становится в очередь у Североамериканских ворот и пропускает перед собой семью: мать, отца и двух маленьких девочек с щенком в красно-зеленом свитере. Глава семьи благодарит его и пожимает ему руку. Гарри слабо улыбается в ответ.

Впустит ли его Снейп в квартиру?

Улицы маггловской части города полны покупателей — здесь еще ранний вечер. Витрины сияют рождественскими украшениями, у обочин бугрится снег. Гарри передергивает плечами, пытаясь спрятать ладони в рукава. Люди косятся на него, и только через пару кварталов Гарри понимает, что он в мантии.

К счастью, Защитных чар на двери нет, и в квартире тепло и светло. На кухне горят свечи, и в камине пылает огонь. Гарри аккуратно ставит кроссовки рядом с поношенными ботинками Снейпа. 

Снейп развалился на диване с книгой, в руке — стакан медовухи, отсветы огня играют на его бледной коже. Когда Гарри входит, он даже не поднимает глаз.

— Вы пьете? — спрашивает Гарри, с тревогой рассматривая бутылку на журнальном столике. 

— Что вы тут делаете, мистер Поттер? — умиротворенно интересуется Снейп.

— Сколько вы уже выпили? — требовательно выясняет Гарри.

— Явно недостаточно, — отвечает Снейп, откладывая книгу. Он опустошает стакан и наливает себе еще. 

Гарри осторожно оглядывает практически полную бутылку.

— Вы уже начали жечь сочинения учеников?

— Медовухой не поделюсь, и не просите, — заявляет Снейп.

Гарри вздыхает и плюхается на диван рядом с ним. 

Снейп настораживается.

— Да, знаю. Давайте, расскажите мне, какой я жалкий, я не стану возражать. Все были такими… приветливыми. Я не мог этого вынести. Вот и все… Что со мной не так? — Гарри уставляется в огонь, в котором с кряхтеньем и треском оседают дрова.

Когда он переводит взгляд на Снейпа, то обнаруживает зависший перед носом стакан медовухи.

— Пейте, — произносит Снейп, — и молчите. Еще одна сентиментальность из ваших уст, и я за себя не отвечаю.

Гарри слегка улыбается и пьет.

Снейп тихо бормочет о расточительных гриффиндорцах, не способных оценить попавшую в их пальцы-сосиски хорошую выпивку, но сейчас Гарри все до боггартовой задницы. Во рту приятный привкус, в голове — блаженная легкость. Он откидывается на спинку дивана и глубоко вздыхает.

— Не понимаю я женщин, — сообщает он тихо, не совсем понимая, зачем. — Думаете, они все немного того?

Снейп с отвращением фыркает:

— Вопрос точно не ко мне. 

Гарри улыбается. Ему тепло и сонно от медовухи и огня, и он опускает голову Снейпу на плечо.

— Я о вас беспокоился.

— Тихо, — напоминает Снейп.

— Если бы вы могли просто со мной поговорить, чтобы я перестал волноваться. Я в этом не слишком хорош, — признает Гарри. — Столько сил отнимает. А читать мысли, как вы, я не умею. Почему мы не можем поговорить?

Снейп прерывает его бессвязное словоизлияние, заново наполнив их стаканы. Теперь Гарри не торопится и смакует медовуху. Вкуснотень. Он поудобнее устраивается на диване, закрывает глаза и потягивает напиток. Лицо горит, он расслабленно опирается на неподвижного Снейпа и чувствует себя слегка подвыпившим.

В голову приходит мысль, что именно такой уют он мечтал найти в Норе, с Джинни, и на секунду Гарри представляет, что он сейчас с ней. Они лежат на мягком ковре в гостиной на площади Гриммо, радуются победе Гриффиндора над Слизерином и уплетают шоколадный пирог Кричера. Джинни смазывает пальцем глазурь и проводит по его губам, а затем наклоняется, чтобы облизать их.

Фантазия согревает его еще сильнее — правда, в несколько других местах, и Гарри натягивает мантию на колени, чтобы это скрыть.

Снейп откашливается и ставит свой стакан на столик.

Гарри жмурится и осторожно, чтобы не разлить медовуху, потягивается. Как было бы здорово, если бы Снейп тоже откинулся на подушки и позволил бы обнять себя за плечи. Ведь сейчас Рождество. Но Гарри знает, что хочет от Снейпа слишком многого. Забыть о своей враждебности на целых пять секунд и…

Что-то трется о его член.

Гарри распахивает глаза. Снейп примостился на самом краешке дивана и сверлит его взглядом, правой рукой поглаживая бедро прямо через натянувшуюся ткань мантии. Гарри собирается протестовать — что это еще за хрень? — но Снейп сжимает ладонь, и все возражения улетучиваются. Он ахает и подается навстречу — звук резкого вдоха Снейпа оглушает.

Облизнувшись, Гарри вспоминает о медовухе и одним глотком осушает стакан. В голове туман, но не настолько сильный, чтобы он не осознавал, что происходит. Еще бы, Снейп так смотрит на него, а его рука зарылась в складки мантии, чтобы покрепче ухватить член Гарри, и большой палец давит на головку. 

Гарри хочется сказать, что он не понимает — ничего не понимает, и им стоит остановиться прямо сейчас и больше никогда — никогда — не повторять. А еще ему хочется, чтобы руки Снейпа скользнули уже под мантию и довели его до пика прямо здесь, в гостиной, на диване. Но все, что удается выдавить — глухой стон и толчок в кулак Снейпа. Ладонь сжимается сильнее, и все еще сильнее запутывается. 

Ему все же стоит упомянуть мантию и руки Снейпа под ней — как бы ни было то, что происходит, ужасно и неправильно, станет еще хуже, если Снейп прикоснется к его обнаженной коже, — и почему-то именно это Гарри и нужно.

— П… Профессор… — мямлит он, задыхаясь от того, как распутно звучат его слова.

Снейп соскальзывает с дивана и оказывается между его коленей. Глаза Гарри вылезают из орбит, когда рука Снейпа прокрадывается под мантию по внутренней стороне бедра, по выпуклости под натянувшейся тканью, а затем пальцы с коротко остриженными ногтями оказываются под резинкой трусов. Гарри резко дергается, когда они прикасаются к разгоряченной коже члена — шершавые и огрубевшие, такие же, как у него.

— Ах…

— Тихо, мистер Поттер, — бормочет Снейп, задирая мантию Гарри и ныряя под нее. — Напоминаю в последний раз.

Гарри подскакивает, когда горячий язык начинает ласкать бедро. Подается навстречу обнимающему его через трусы рту. Шипит ругательства и роняет пустой стакан, когда Снейп просовывает большие пальцы под резинку трусов и тянет их вниз.

Жаркий и твердый язык влажно скользит вверх, и наконец губы Снейпа обхватывают член, а язык прижимается к щелочке на головке. Снейп не дразнит, не показушничает, не покрывает член бессмысленными сухими поцелуями, как Джинни. Его губы плотно обнимают ствол, скользят вниз, — не скрывая цели, от очевидности которой желудок Гарри сжимается. 

Снова вверх, во рту остается только головка — Гарри чувствует тянущее напряжение и легчайшее прикосновение зубов, и его буквально подбрасывает на диване. Он судорожно комкает подушки, ахает, жмурится, и это слишком. Слишком хорошо, слишком ужасно, слишком неправильно и идеально. Это все, чего он когда-либо хотел от Джинни, от Чо, от любой другой девушки, о которой мечтал. Прежде чем он успевает остановиться, мышцы на животе рефлекторно сжимаются, яйца подтягиваются, а бедра рвутся вперед, и Гарри кончает прямо в рот Снейпу.

Сила оргазма выбивает из него дух. Голова идет кругом от алкоголя, и Гарри едва замечает, как Снейп выбирается из-под его мантии и снова садится на диван.

Гарри совершенно обессилел, тело ощущается как переваренные, раскляксившиеся макароны. Он распростерт на подушках, влажный член торчит из трусов, а Снейп сидит рядом и сосредоточенно потягивает медовуху.

— М-м-м, — мямлит Гарри, недовольно надувая губы.

— Тихо, — откликается Снейп.

Гарри вяло шлепает его рукой-макарониной.

— Спи, — обвиняюще говорит Снейп.

Гарри хрюкает, валится навзничь и засыпает.


	5. Глава пятая

Рождественским утром Гарри просыпается в тепле и уюте: голова утопает в пухлых подушках, одеяло натянуто до ушей. Он растерянно оглядывается, находит на столике очки и только тогда понимает, что все еще в гостиной, а рисунок одеяла такой же, как у дивана. 

Он чувствует себя немного глупо от того, что сам не додумался трансфигурировать диван в кровать.

Рядом с остывшим камином — груда подарков, и Гарри невольно расплывается в улыбке. В детстве, проведенном на Привет Драйв, ему не доставалось на праздниках ничего, и он считает, что имеет право наверстать упущенное. Он зовет Снейпа, которого, конечно же, нет, но главное сейчас — коробки в блестящих упаковках. А внутри — шоколадные лягушки, зеленый свитер Уизли и пара на удивление неплохих носков от Дурслей.

Если Снейпу и досталась сегодня похожая куча коробок, то ее уже нет, как нет и фляжки, которую он тогда чуть было не купил у Боргина и Беркса. Теряясь в догадках о подарке, Гарри отправил в магазин сову и заказал для него ту фляжку.

С покупкой — неожиданно дорогой — прибыла инструкция по ее использованию:

_«Добавьте одну каплю любой жидкости, закройте крышку, и сосуд немедленно наполнится желаемым, не отличающимся по качеству от оригинала. Количество будет соответствовать цели»._

Странная штука, особенно если учесть, что она всего пару дюймов в длину. Гарри опробовал фляжку на кофе. Капнул — и она тотчас наполнилась. Он вылил кофе в кружку, капнул во фляжку сливками и получил ровно столько, чтобы добавить в кофе. Ради забавы он испытал ее и в ванной. К его изумлению ванна наполнилась до краев, к тому же вода оказалась как раз нужной температуры.

Поразмыслив, зачем такая штуковина понадобилась Снейпу (явно не для кофе, которое появлялось из хлебницы, и не для купания — ведь Снейп мылся в раковине), Гарри отправил Берксу сову с уточнением, уж не замешана ли тут Темная магия.

Полученный ответ гласил:

_«Зависит от того, что вы туда нальете»_.

Что ж, Гарри надеется, что Снейп не станет использовать ее для чего-нибудь совсем запрещенного.

В доме ни души, и Гарри решает, что в Рождество можно и побездельничать. Он забирается обратно под одеяло и лопает шоколадных лягушек, а потом — с желудком, полным шоколадного блаженства, — закрывает глаза и погружается в легкую дремоту.

Окончательно его поднимают доносящиеся с улицы крики — восторженные и писклявые. За окном Гарри ждет неожиданная картина.

В школьном дворе собралось больше десятка девочек в теплых зимних мантиях. На некоторых надеты брюки, и у каждой — метла. Несколько девочек летают вокруг неработающего фонтана, смеясь и дергая друг дружку за прутья метел, парочка перекидывается большим мячом. Остальные изучают метлу, которую им гордо протягивает хозяйка.

Внезапно Гарри чувствует тоску по собственной метле и квиддичу. Интересно, во что они играют? Он спешно собирается и выскакивает во двор.

— Не могу поверить, что родители подарили тебе «Нимбус»! — доносятся до него голоса ведьмочек, рассматривающих метлу. — Ты представляешь, сколько они выложили на таможне?

— У-у-у, как же завидно, — говорит другая. — А мне достался какой-то пони!

Гарри улыбается и засовывает руки поглубже в карманы. Он пробирается к девочкам через сугробы, и они настороженно смотрят на него, пока хозяйка метлы наконец не выкрикивает:

— Гарри Поттер! Счастливого Рождества!

Другие ученицы хихикают и перешептываются, прикрывая ладонями рты.

Гарри натужно улыбается, узнав откидывающую за плечо волосы блондинку из кошмарного класса Снейпа.

— И тебе счастливого Рождества, — отвечает он. — Вижу, у тебя новая метла?

Она сияет:

— Это «Нимбус 2001», — поясняет она высокомерно. — Привезена прямиком из Англии. Одна из лучших метел во всем мире!

На ум приходят воспоминания о втором курсе, когда отец Малфоя купил «Нимбусы 2001» всей слизеринской команде, и Гарри ощущает непонятный укол ностальгии. 

— В школе у меня был «Нимбус». Я очень горевал, когда он сломался. Пришлось купить другую метлу. А «Нимбусы» — очень хорошие метлы.

Девочка постарше в розовой вязаной шапочке с кисточками поражена:

— А что случилось с твоей метлой?

— Ха, — заявляет блондинка. — Фамилиар его крестного, Стабби Бордмана, по имени Дементорс разломал ее во время благотворительного концерта! Ты что не читала «Мальчик, Который Выжил: неофициальная биография»?

Гарри становится нехорошо.

— Ты пришел посмотреть на тренировку? — спрашивает его высокая брюнетка. — В этом году мы начали пораньше. Наша команда будет участвовать в государственно-областном Массачусетса по кводпоту!

Гарри растерянно моргает.

— Государственно-областной Массачусетса по кводпоту? Это что?

— Ежегодный чемпионат! Все школы Новой Англии посылают туда свои лучшие команды. Для краткости мы называем его ГОМиК, — поясняет блондинка. 

— Звучит клево, — неуверенно говорит Гарри. — Кводпот — это та игра, где надо взрывать шары?

Одна из ведьмочек хихикает:

— Он сказал «шары»!

Гарри закатывает глаза.

— Давайте, девушки, начинаем тренировку! — машет метлой блондинка. — С поддержкой Избранного мы не может проиграть!

Он долго наблюдает за ними, но так и не может до конца разобраться в правилах. Единственное, что Гарри понимает четко: нужно успеть загнать шар в горшок до того, как он взорвется тебе в лицо. По сравнению с квиддичем игра кажется примитивной. А играть в нее на каменной арене и вовсе странно. После тренировки Гарри спрашивает об этом блондинку.

— Когда начинается игровой сезон, нам не разрешают практиковаться за пределами школы. Раньше можно было, но у нас съехала успеваемость, родители стали жаловаться в Школьный комитет и грозиться навести порчу на директора, — поясняет она.

— Понятно. А квиддич? — интересуется Гарри с надеждой. — В него вы тоже играете?

— У нас есть квиддичный клуб, но он не очень-то популярен. Ну, мы же американцы, нам нравится смотреть, как всякое дерьмо взлетает на воздух.

— О, — говорит Гарри. — Ну, это… э, все объясняет, наверное.

Он прощается с девочками и обещает прийти как-нибудь еще, чтобы посмотреть на их тренировку. Он и в самом деле не против. Приятно прогуляться по свежему воздуху, а их радостный смех заставляет его улыбаться.

Мало того, что Снейп так и не упомянул свой подарок, но, похоже, еще и решил, что их тела не могут находиться в прямом физическом контакте. 

У него наблюдается нечто вроде шестого чувства в плане того, чтобы обрывать разговор всякий раз, когда Гарри пытается упомянуть произошедшее. Может, со времен неудачи в Чикаго его легилименция пришла в норму? В конце концов Гарри перестает пытаться. К тому же он и сам не уверен в том, что собирается сказать. Наверное, у людей, которым не довелось таскать в себе частицу Темного Лорда семнадцать лет подряд, не бывает таких запутанных проблем.

Вскоре после Рождества приходит письмо. Не от Джинни. От Рона. 

_«Гарри,_

_Я не спросил ее. После твоего отъезда она была в панике, а значит, неуправляема. Я понимаю, что ты ушел из-за того, что Джинни вела себя ужасно, я же знаю, какой она бывает. И все же ты мог бы и рассказать своему лучшему другу о том, что происходит! В любом случае, я рад, что ты приезжал, и спасибо за подарки. Джинни очень понравилась метла. Я уверен, она бы и сама тебе это написала, если бы не дурила. Отцу подарок тоже понравился. Он чуть не сломал его, пока Гермиона не показала, как это включить, а потом еще пришлось отговаривать его брать подарок с собой в ванну. Он до сих пор не до конца нам поверил, хоть мы и повторяем ему, что пусть эта штука и выглядит как акула, но колеса к ней не просто так приделаны._

_Надеюсь, у тебя там все хорошо, хотя мне сложно это себе представить. Гермиона поговаривает о том, чтобы тебя навестить. Я сказал ей, что ты бы пригласил нас, если бы хотел. Я ведь прав, да?_

_Пиши,_

_Рон»._

— Никаких гостей, — раздается из-за его плеча голос Снейпа.

Гарри подскакивает от неожиданности. С упреком глянув на Снейпа, он сует письмо в карман.

— Это Гермиона. Если она решит нас навестить, сомневаюсь, что вы или я сможем ее остановить. А Рон — ну, у него и вовсе нет шансов.

— Никаких гостей, — повторяет Снейп, и Гарри вздыхает.

— Я и не хочу, чтобы они приезжали. Не нужно делать поспешных выводов, — отвечает он.

Снейп бросает на него сердитый взгляд и уносится из комнаты.

Гарри устраивается в гостиной с книжкой о кводпоте. Он никак не может понять, что в нем такого, ну, помимо взрывающегося дерьма. Зато ему снова хочется летать, и он решает попросить Рона присмотреть ему новую метлу. Пожалуй, мысль о новой метле — взамен утерянной вместе с Хедвиг «Молнии» — уже не настолько его расстраивает.

Гарри замечает, что уже стемнело, только когда Снейп зажигает свечи и камин. Свет режет глаза, и Гарри жмурится, осознавая, что уже некоторое время щурился, напрягая зрение. Как глупо: кводпот уж точно того не стоит. Он с усталым вздохом пролистывает страницы: скукотень. И чего эти американцы такие?

Снейп восседает на трансфигурированном обратно диване с заплесневелым томом. 

— Что вы читаете? — спрашивает Гарри.

Снейп переворачивает страницу. 

Гарри скребет шею ногтем.

— Что-то интересное?

Снейп заслоняет книгой лицо.

— О чем она? О зельях? — Гарри постукивает ногой по полу. — О Темных искусствах? Где вы ее взяли? Мне бы она понравилась? Как…

Снейп с силой захлопывает книгу.

— Возможно, я недостаточно четко объяснил вам преимущества молчания, мистер Поттер, — едко замечает он.

— Нет, — возражает Гарри. — Думаю, вы прекрасно их объяснили.

Снейп делает зверское лицо.

— Чего же вам, во имя Мерлина, нужно?

Гарри хмурится и опускает глаза, тыкая пальцем в изображение волшебника с квоффлом. Он знает, чего хочет, но не знает, как об этом попросить. Да и стоит ли? В итоге он говорит:

— У вас не осталось той медовухи?

Поднявшись, Снейп швыряет книгу на журнальный столик.

— Не смейте упоминать мою медовуху. Мне и тогда не стоило вам ее давать!

— А мне понравилось, — настаивает Гарри. — И перестаньте орать, никто не заставлял вас предлагать мне стаканчик!

— Лучше бы вам держаться подальше от чужого алкоголя, Поттер! — заявляет Снейп, обвиняюще указывая на Гарри.

Гарри вскакивает и в злобе швыряет книгу через всю комнату.

— А с чего бы мне отказываться, когда мне суют его прямо в лицо? Особенно если в других местах мне ничего не светит!

Снейп усмехается.

— Вы зря пытаетесь убедить меня в том, что, завидев ваше победоносное появление, перед вами не распахнет двери любая таверна магического мира!

Гарри кажется, что он — готовый взорваться кводпотовый квоффл.

— Не хочу я их выпивки! Хочу вашей! Ваша мне очень даже понравилась! И если бы вы и правда не хотели со мной делиться, то почему вы… — Он фыркает и воздевает руки к потолку. — Какой бред! Почему мы называем это медовухой, когда оба отлично знаем, что речь о…

— ТИХО, МИСТЕР ПОТТЕР! — орет Снейп, заглушая конец фразы. Он сердито смотрит на Гарри, его челюсти сжаты, и все тело напряжено. Холодный, суровый взгляд заставляет Гарри удивиться — на что он вообще рассчитывал.

— Я всего лишь хочу выпить, — бормочет он, уставившись на свои ноги. — Неужели я о многом прошу?

Мерлин, его жизнь невыносима. Как же он ее ненавидит.

— Выпить.

Гарри поднимает глаза. В выражении лица Снейпа что-то изменилось, губы кривит ухмылка.

— Просто выпить? И все? Ну хорошо.

Сердце колотится как ненормальное, и Гарри с подозрением смотрит на Снейпа:

— Так значит, можно?

— О, думаю, да, — соглашается Снейп. — Только не на том конце комнаты.

Гарри моргает.

— Что это зна…

Снейп манит его пальцем.

Гарри осторожно приближается. Ему не по себе, его гложут подозрения, да и сердце могло бы биться помедленнее. Он не вполне понимает, что задумал Снейп, и останавливается в метре от него.

Снейп слегка наклоняет голову.

Сглатывая, Гарри делает шаг навстречу. Снейп бесстрастно смотрит на него из-за завесы грязных черных волос. В отблесках камина его кожа кажется желтоватой и нездоровой, полутьма отбрасывает неровные тени вокруг глаз и на длинный крючковатый нос.

Должно быть, Гарри спятил. Несомненно. _«Ты спятил»_ , — говорит он себе, положив руку Снейпу на грудь и потянувшись к его губам.

На этот раз поцелуй другой: мягкий и почти нежный. Нет ни гнева, ни враждебности: язык Снейпа гладит нижнюю губу, вырывая вздох, и Гарри обвивает руками его шею.

Он уже целовался так раньше, на чердаке в доме Сириуса. Посреди хоровода пылинок в кругах тускло сочащегося сквозь затянутые паутиной окна света, надежно укрывшись от назойливого внимания Кричера, когда жар придавал каждому движению тягучесть и незавершенность.

Снейп ведет ладонями вверх по спине Гарри, и он расслабляется под успокаивающими прикосновениями, приникает ближе.

Когда Снейп отстраняется, Гарри протестующе мычит и пытается вновь поймать его губы своими. Однако его плечи твердо удерживают, и Гарри ничего не остается кроме как скорбно взирать на влажные губы Снейпа. Облизнувшись, он чувствует, что Снейп давит все сильнее, и вопросительно на него смотрит.

— На колени, — говорит Снейп, больно впиваясь пальцами в плечи Гарри.

Он удивленно таращится на Снейпа, но затем опускается на пол, ухватившись для равновесия за худое бедро.

В такой позе нос Гарри буквально в паре дюймов от ряда пуговиц на мантии Снейпа. Ему кажется, что он что-то упускает, но что именно — разобрать сейчас не в состоянии, и потому просто тупо разглядывает крошечные черные бугорки.

Пальцы Снейпа перебирают волосы, приятно царапая кожу. Затем, не прекращая легких поглаживаний, одна рука устраивается у Гарри на затылке. Другая же скользит по животу Снейпа вниз, пока не накрывает выпуклость в паху — как раз чуть ниже носа Гарри.

У Гарри пересыхает во рту.

— Проблемы, Поттер? — с издевкой спрашивает Снейп. — Жажда оказалась не такой сильной?

Попытка сглотнуть проваливается. В ушах колотится кровь, и, чтобы не упасть, Гарри вынужден сильнее ухватиться за бедро Снейпа.

— Или же, — задумчиво продолжает Снейп, впиваясь ногтями в шею Гарри, — хваленая гриффиндорская храбрость вас оставила?

Уязвленный, Гарри резко набирает в грудь воздуха и задирает голову. На лице Снейпа написан жестокий вызов, и Гарри упрямо выдвигает челюсть и уверенно отпихивает его руку. Пальцы путаются в пуговицах, но он сейчас не решился бы взяться за палочку. Ему удается расстегнуть около дюжины, когда Снейп отводит его ладонь в сторону и лезет под мантию. 

Гарри всегда нравилось думать, что он неплохо оснащен для мужчины его телосложения. Никто не хихикал над ним в раздевалке, да и Джинни никогда не жаловалась, но его глаза вылезают из орбит, когда Снейп достает член. Он здоровенный! Намного длиннее, чем у Гарри, и чуть ли не вполовину толще. Наверное, это обычный размер, но с учетом того, какой Снейп худой, он выглядит огромным. Словно мухобойка с битой загонщика наперевес. К тому же у него какой-то странный изгиб возле самой головки. 

Гарри вспоминает, что ему предстоит с ним делать, и у него перехватывает дыхание.

Он робко прикасается двумя пальцами к влажному фиолетовому кончику, и Снейп вздрагивает. Гарри быстро поднимает глаза: Снейп неверяще таращится на него — и тогда Гарри говорит себе, что сможет. Ничего особенного тут нет. Люди делают это постоянно, даже очень глупые люди.

Пол жесткий, и Гарри ерзает по нему коленями. Потом покрепче цепляется за бедро Снейпа и ловит полуоткрытыми губами головку. От прикосновения член дергается и скользит по щеке Гарри, оставляя влажный след. Ему приходится ухватить основание свободной рукой, чтобы наконец сомкнуть губы на кончике, чувствуя одновременно смущение и облегчение. 

Пальцы Снейпа поглаживают затылок Гарри, и он пытается заглотить член поглубже, но вынужден отстраниться, чтобы облизать губы. Затем пробует снова. Гарри кажется, что получается у него так себе: ведь он то и дело давится. Их позиция неудобна… Вышло бы гораздо лучше, если бы Снейп лег на спину, чтобы он мог распрямить шею… И вкус такой противный, горький, а запах еще хуже.

Однако ничего не остается, кроме как продолжать, хотя во рту совсем пересохло и не удается добиться хорошего скольжения рукой. Впрочем, судя по тому, как Снейп судорожно цепляется за плечо Гарри, его вроде все устраивает. Гарри подавляет очередной рвотный позыв и старается выработать ритм. 

В итоге он решает, что все это ему не слишком нравится, и хорошо было бы сделать паузу и перегруппироваться, а может, и вовсе прекратить. Но выбора нет, поэтому он прикидывает, как бы сделала Джинни и что ему понравилось из того, что вытворял с ним Снейп, и сжимает сильнее кулак и губы. 

Вцепившись Гарри в затылок, Снейп ахает и шипит:

— Зубы, Поттер!

Гарри в жизни не слышал ничего более смущающего, лицо вспыхивает от унижения. Совершенно непонятно, почему Снейп не хочет остановиться и явно поощряет его продолжить, поглаживая по волосам и издавая мягкие тихие звуки. Почему не отталкивает, осыпая оскорблениями из-за того, что Гарри не в состоянии даже отсосать?

И почему у него самого до сих пор стояк?

Член толкается в горло, и у Снейпа вырывается задушенный вздох. Гарри давится и, стараясь не сбиться с ритма, поднимает взгляд: Снейп зажимает рот рукой и ошалело смотрит вниз круглыми глазами. Зрелище не для слабонервных, и Гарри снова зажмуривается.

Теперь Гарри легче его ласкать, потому что рука стала мокрой от слюны и мерзкой на вкус смазки, обильно выделяющейся с еще более отвердевшего члена. Но зато появились влажные звуки, которые не должны бы быть такими привлекательными. Они чавкающие, словно кто-то ходит в ботинках по грязи, и непонятно, почему под их аккомпанемент Гарри жалеет, что у него заняты руки, и он не может сунуть одну в собственные трусы. Если судить по доносящимся сверху сдавленным стонам, Снейпу звуки тоже нравятся. Его бедра слегка подергиваются, а рука подталкивает голову Гарри, вынуждая глубже насадиться на член, который и так тычется в самое горло. 

Очередной спазм — и Снейп на мгновение застывает. А затем рот Гарри наполняет нечто тошнотворно-кислое. Он задыхается и старается это проглотить, но жидкости слишком много, а весь рот и без того заполонил член. Гарри кашляет и отстраняется. Рот переполнен, по подбородку стекают липкие струйки, и Гарри опять давится, отплевывается и пытается вытереться. 

Чувствуя, как горят щеки, Гарри открывает слезящиеся глаза и видит, что умудрился испачкать мантию Снейпа. Обмякший член с наполовину скрывшей головку кожицей — мокрый и похож на сырое мясо. В горле поднимается желчь, и Гарри снова давится от запаха, желая, чтобы эта штуковина не болталась у него прямо перед лицом. 

Он хватается за бедро Снейпа, пытаясь подняться с затекших колен, но тот отпихивает его и уходит в сторону ванной. Дверь захлопывается. Гарри вытирает губы и разглядывает свою перепачканную руку и белесые потеки между колен.

Со стоном встав, он бредет в кухню и выливает на руки полбутылки антибактериального мыла. Наконец удостоверившись, что к их чистоте не придралась бы сейчас и тетя Петуния, он умывается и накладывает на пол Очищающие. Несмотря на тщательное полоскание, во рту по-прежнему кошмарный привкус, и Гарри заглядывает в хлебницу. Внутри обнаруживается мисочка лимонных долек. Это помогает. 

На звук распахнувшейся двери ванной он вскидывает голову, но Снейп, не удостоив его взглядом, устремляется прямиком в спальню. Гарри вздыхает и решает проигнорировать свою все еще необъяснимым образом подающую признаки жизни эрекцию. Пора спать.

Чуть позже, нервно шевеля пальцами в тапках, он разглядывает трансфигурированный в кровать диван с чувством, что пришел в класс без домашнего задания и вот-вот получит нагоняй от Гермионы. Дверь в спальню слегка приоткрыта. Гарри тихонечко стучит и проскальзывает внутрь.

Снейп изумленно смотрит на него. На нем, похоже, та же самая жуткая серая ночная рубашка, которую Гарри видел еще на четвертом курсе, когда Барти Крауч вломился в запасники ингредиентов. Гарри прежде не заходил в спальню из опаски, что Снейп оторвет ему голову, а ведь комната довольно неплоха: посередине большая кровать, по бокам — тумбочки, напротив — платяной шкаф.

— И что, во имя Мерлина, вы делаете в моей спальне, мистер Поттер? — осведомляется Снейп все с тем же шокированным выражением на лице.

Гарри пожимает плечами, кладет очки на тумбочку и забирается под одеяло на ближайшей стороне кровати. 

— У меня до сих пор во рту вкус твоей спермы, — примиряюще сообщает он.

Матрас мягкий и удобный, подушки — пуховые. Гарри устраивается поуютнее и закрывает глаза. Пожалуй, он останется тут, даже если Снейп откажется спать в одной комнате.

Мгновение спустя он чувствует, как кровать прогибается под весом еще одного тела, и улыбается, пытаясь дотянуться до Снейпа. Тот шлепает его по плечу.

— Без рук, — командует он. — И тихо. Будешь храпеть, нос оторву, а рот — заклею.

— М-м-м, — соглашается Гарри и уплывает в сон.

Утром он просыпается с рукой Снейпа поперек груди и с коленом между бедер. Снейп жарко дышит ему в шею, и Гарри ощущает себя так, словно лично выиграл Кубок школы.


	6. Глава шестая

Снейпу нравится приставать, пока Гарри спит.

Гарри не знает, что и думать, проснувшись около четырех утра и обнаружив на члене руку, а в ухе — язык. Или несколько дней спустя, в полтретьего: Снейп вылизывает его соски, скользя пальцами Гарри в рот, а руки самого Гарри запутались в сальных волосах.

Однажды утром он пытается обсудить это со Снейпом за завтраком, но получает в ответ недовольную гримасу.

— Советую не начинать разговор, который не сможете закончить, — Снейп бросает убийственный взгляд на свой недоеденный тост и устремляется к дверям.

В итоге Гарри решает: плевать, что они официально не признают происходящее, главное — ему это нравится.

Вот понять бы еще, что именно происходит.

В остальном жизнь прекрасна и незатейлива, а зимние дни незаметно сменяют друг друга. Но потом, одним морозным февральским утром, Гарри обнаруживает на кухне попивающую чай Гермиону. Он рад ее видеть, но почему-то кажется, что его ждет грубое пробуждение. 

— Доброе утро, Гарри, — без улыбки здоровается Гермиона.

Гарри приглаживает стоящие торчком волосы и мельком оглядывает себя: ему неловко стоять вот так, в измятой зеленой пижаме.

— Привет, Гермиона, — хриплым спросонья голосом отвечает он, молясь, чтобы она не заметила засохших белых пятен на его штанах. — Как ты тут очутилась?

Снейп с громким стуком опускает свою чашку и подхватывает проверенную накануне Гарри стопку пергаментов.

— Она тут не останется, мистер Поттер, — заявляет он и уходит запугивать и оскорблять ненавистный второй курс.

Со вздохом Гарри плетется к столу и усаживается напротив Гермионы:

— Тебе стоило предупредить о приезде. Я бы встал пораньше, чтобы тебе не пришлось терпеть его утреннюю хандру. У него на первом уроке чудовищный класс, одна из учениц попросила меня подписать ее лифчик. Я им рассказал, что он был шпионом, и теперь они требуют уроки шпионажа. А один из их родителей грозится подать жалобу во время Родительско-Учительского Собрания. Как твои дела? Как Рон?

Гермиона сурово смотрит на него, совсем как МакГонагалл. Еще собрать волосы в пучок, и было бы полное сходство.

— Гарри, скажи мне, что происходит.

Гарри прокашливается и делает невинный вид.

— А что не так?

— Как долго это уже продолжается? — требует ответа Гермиона, поставив чашку на стол.

— Да что продолжается? — спрашивает Гарри. — Ничего не продолжается. Что может продолжаться?

— Ты только что вышел из его спальни! — настаивает Гермиона.

Он пожимает плечами.

— Ну и что? Это ничего не значит. Я спал. Люди спят в спальнях. Обычное дело.

У Гермионы отвисает челюсть.

— Гарри, у тебя засос на шее!

Он хватается за шею, чуть пониже правого уха — ночью Снейп целовал его там, одновременно лаская яички, нежно перекатывая их теплыми проворными пальцами. Щеки вспыхивают. 

— С другой стороны, Гарри! — вскипает Гермиона. — Что он с тобой делает?!

— Успокойся, Гермиона, ты все не так поняла! — возражает Гарри. Сейчас ему хочется одного: чтобы в полу разверзлась дыра и поглотила его — ведь им обоим очевидно, что Гермиона поняла все правильно.

— Поверить не могу! — восклицает она. — Он воспользовался тобой, Гарри! Разве ты не видишь?

— Воспользовался мной? — фыркает Гарри. — Конечно, с его-то обаянием и красотой! Что ты такое несешь? Сдурела?

— Гарольд Джеймс Поттер, — начинает Гермиона. 

— О, только не это, — бормочет он, переполняясь внезапным сочувствием к Рону.

— Так не может продолжаться, — строго говорит Гермиона. — Он учитель, и он использует твою доброту, развращает тебя…

— Если тебе так нужна правда, — раздражается Гарри, — то это я его развращаю. Или, хм, технически, Дин и Корнер его развращают, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Думаешь, это смешно? — возмущается Гермиона.

Гарри молчит, потому что ситуация далека от забавной.

Гермиона негодующе фыркает и выглядит так, словно готова взорваться, но затем закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит, обратив вытянутые руки ладонями к Гарри. Новая привычка, появившаяся с началом работы в Министерстве: создание умиротворяющего пространства, которое Рон называет «Пузырь Гермионы».

— Хорошо, — наконец спокойно произносит она, сложив руки на коленях. — Ладно. Вот, что мы сделаем. Ты сейчас соберешь вещи и вернешься со мной в Англию…

— Ничего подобного! — возражает Гарри. — Я не двинусь с места! Ты можешь возвращаться хоть сейчас, мне плевать, но я остаюсь!

Ему достается рассерженный взгляд

— И что я скажу остальным? Что мне сказать Джинни? Ты помнишь Джинни, свою девушку?

— Джинни тут вообще ни при чем, Гермиона! — стонет Гарри. — Это совершенно другое. 

— Никакое не другое, — хмурится Гермиона. — Гарри, ты ее обманываешь!

— Неправда! Профессор Снейп не какая-нибудь соблазнительница, пытающаяся отбить меня с помощью… Слушай, какая чушь, я даже не могу это выговорить, Гермиона! Он же ужасный, и я не испытываю к нему никаких _чувств_! Так что это и правда совсем другое!

— Ты считаешь, что раз не влюблен в него, значит, это не измена? — уточняет Гермиона и в ужасе качает головой. — Думаешь, так лучше? А мне кажется, что если ты изменяешь с кем-то, кого не любишь, то это в десять раз хуже!

Услышав слово «любовь», Гарри изумленно разевает рот. Он пытается протестовать, но из горла не вылетает ни звука, и он только беспомощно шевелит губами, как вытащенная из воды рыба. 

— Я знаю, Гарри, тебе нелегко после всего, что случилось, — тихо говорит Гермиона. Она кладет руки на стол и продолжает: — Я знаю, как может быть непросто. Но это не выход.

Гарри сглатывает и испускает дрожащий вздох.

— Если бы ты только видела его на Хэллоуин, ты бы поняла. Он был… Он совершенно потерялся и не понимал, кто он, кто я… Я должен остаться, Гермиона. Должен. Может, то, что происходит, не совсем правильно, но я не могу просто уйти. Мы с ним связаны, Гермиона! И как только мы во всем разберемся, как только все придет в норму, я вернусь. Но не сейчас, еще рано.

Гермиона хватает его за руку, чуть не плача:

— Я так за тебя волнуюсь, Гарри!

— Не нужно, — успокаивает он ее. — Все будет в порядке, обещаю. У меня все под контролем. По сравнению с Волдемортом это ерунда. Давай я сбегаю в душ, а потом мы прогуляемся в город. В маггловском Салеме куча интересного. Столько колдовских штучек: можно подумать, что магия и правда существует!

К вечеру ему почти удается убедить ее, что с ним все хорошо. Она улыбается, шутит и хихикает над «магическими» талисманами, безобидными пучками трав и картонным изображением ведьмы с котлом, куда можно сунуть голову и сфотографироваться. В магазинчике на набережной они неожиданно слышат, как две престарелые ведьмы ругаются с хозяином: «Купи две горсти черных жуков и получи проклятого тарантула бесплатно? Засунь его себе в…» Гермиона хохочет, и Гарри обнимает ее, чувствуя, как с души свалился камень.

Пусть Гермиона не понимает, что происходит между ним и Снейпом. Да и как ей понять, если Гарри и сам не конца разобрался. Единственное, в чем он уверен: они не делают ничего плохого. Может, в каком-то смысле это и неправильно, но не так, как думает Гермиона.

Ему хочется, чтобы она переночевала, или даже осталась на недельку. К тому же она превзошла саму себя и привезла ему новую метлу — точь-в-точь его старую «Молнию». Однако за ужином Снейп держится крайне холодно и отпускает ядовитые замечания по поводу выбора друзей и назойливого любопытства Гермионы, так что Гарри желает ей счастливого пути домой. 

Да и куда бы они ее уложили?

Утомленный целым днем шатания по городу, Гарри бросает последний довольный взгляд на метлу, пристраивает ее в углу возле кладовки и идет спать. После отъезда Гермионы Снейп не проронил ни слова, и Гарри размышляет, насколько тот зол.

Ему не приходится долго ждать, чтобы это выяснить — через несколько минут Снейп гасит свечи и забирается в кровать.

Гарри лежит на боку, носом к стене, — Снейп как-то заявил: «Не могу спать, когда ты на меня таращишься!» — но ерзает, чтобы Снейп понял, что он еще не спит.

Рука Снейпа обнимает его за талию, а губы прижимаются к затылку, и Гарри покрывается мурашками. Впервые это происходит не среди ночи, когда они полусонные. Приятно.

— Ты должен вернуться, — говорит Снейп. — Сколько раз тебе повторять?

Гарри вздыхает и переплетает их пальцы.

— А ты должен вымыть голову, — парирует он.

— Если я вымою голову, ты уедешь домой? — спрашивает Снейп, покрывая поцелуями его шею.

— М-м-м, — невнятно отвечает Гарри, растекаясь по матрасу. — Я подумаю.

— Лжец, — шепчет Снейп. Его горячее дыхание заставляет Гарри пошевелиться, и Снейп прижимает его к себе сильнее, пристраиваясь грудью к его спине и коленями к ногам. Теперь они лежат, как ложки в кухонном шкафчике.

По лицу Гарри расползается улыбка, когда Снейп зарывается носом в его волосы. Как жаль, что от усталости он не может насладиться мгновением подольше! И хотя сейчас эрекции у Снейпа нет, Гарри чувствует его присутствие каждой клеточкой тела и с облегчением решает, что, наверное, приезд Гермионы все же ничего не испортил.

Среди ночи Гарри просыпается с ощущением приятной расслабленности. Сонливость берет свое, и ему нет дела до того, что пижамные штаны куда-то делись. Снейп все еще рядом, но теперь его тело трется об обнаженную кожу Гарри. В комнате темным-темно, и в целом Гарри уютно и тепло, а еще как-то мокро. Скользнув рукой вниз, он обнаруживает, что, должно быть, кончил во сне: член горячий и влажный, а яйца мягко покоятся на левом бедре.

Он довольно хмыкает и потирается об Снейпа, который копошится между его ног. Гарри вяло просовывает руку между бедер: там тоже влажно. Приятно влажно, как бывает от теплого полотенца на лбу или глотка кофе холодным утром. Проведя по ноге, он поглаживает чувствительное местечко за мошонкой.

Снейп шипит. Интересно, что он там делает? Что-то со своим членом. Гарри тянется к нему. Твердый и скользкий член движется в ложбинке между его бедер, и он немного ласкает его, а затем снова расслабляется, оставив Снейпа управляться самому. Ему удобно и хорошо, он переполнен посторгазменной истомой и не видит никакого вреда в действиях Снейпа. 

Затем Снейп тянет его за талию вверх, так что колени Гарри оказываются под животом, а задница оттопыривается. Шее слегка неудобно, и Гарри обнимает подушку, бормоча о том, что ему холодно.

Снейп мягко целует его поясницу, а затем проводит языком по спине вверх, до скомкавшейся пижамной куртки. Теперь Гарри снова тепло и приятно. Снейп склоняется над ним: колени — между ног Гарри, скользкий член трется о задницу. Ощущения непривычные и словно подернутые дремотно-умиротворенной дымкой удовольствия. Что-то большое тычется в анус, и Гарри впускает это в себя, расслабленно вздыхая в подушку.

У Снейпа вырывается невнятный звук. Его бедра плотно прижаты к заднице Гарри, и от этого по-своему уютно, _цельно_. Они словно прильнувшие друг к другу зверьки. Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что будет так себя чувствовать в подобных обстоятельствах, но что есть, то есть. Он устраивается поудобнее, лениво размышляя, что, наверное, мог бы сейчас и поспать. Что-то внутри него ёкает, будто тело и не против как-то ответить на происходящее, но сил совсем нет.

Там, наверху, Снейп содрогается и медленно отстраняется, а затем снова скользит обратно с глухим ворчанием. Гарри сонно улыбается, закусив нижнюю губу, и Снейп продолжает, издавая тот же звук при каждом толчке. Звук тоже уютный, низкий и приглушенный, и Гарри по-настоящему жаль, когда он прерывается. Вместо него слышно, как Снейп сплевывает, а потом прохладная жидкость стекает между ягодиц.

Ворчание возобновляется, как и ощущение близости и полноты. В какой-то момент Гарри, видимо, действительно засыпает, потому что следующее, что он помнит: пальцы Снейпа судорожно впиваются в его бока, а бедра резко ударяют по заднице. Он загнанно дышит и покрывает поцелуями затылок Гарри, а затем выскальзывает из него с еле слышным, но довольно противным хлюпаньем.

Гарри снова вздыхает и вытягивается на постели. 

— …дисюда, — бормочет он, лениво водя пальцем по шершавой сухой коже предплечья Снейпа. Там, где была Темная метка.

Снейп как-то устало хмыкает и ложится рядом, натягивая на них одеяла. В комнате темно, хоть глаз выколи, но Гарри чувствует, что ночная рубашка Снейпа — по-прежнему завязанная узлом на животе — влажная и прилипла к телу. Снейп кладет подрагивающую руку ему на затылок и пристраивает голову Гарри у себя под подбородком. 

— Тепло, — умиротворенно шепчет Гарри ему в грудь и блаженно уплывает в сон.

Пробуждение далеко не так приятно.

— Фу, — Гарри кривится, обнаружив, что пижамные штаны не только вернулись на место, но и намертво прилипли к бедрам. Он с отвращением стягивает их, морщась и вырвав несколько волосков. Жаль, что Снейпа нет, так что некому выразить недовольство. 

Ну и гадость.

Вечером, когда Снейп возвращается с большущей коробкой трав, Гарри уже одумался и не упоминает случившееся. Он сидит за столом и потягивает через трубочку шоколадный молочный коктейль, пока Снейп раскладывает на столе растения и что-то злобно бормочет себе под нос, бросая на Гарри недовольные взгляды. 

Стакан почти пуст, и Гарри елозит трубочкой по дну, вырисовывая причудливые коричневые разводы и громко высасывая остатки коктейля. Он уверен, что долго Снейп не продержится.

— Без этого действительно не обойтись, мистер Поттер? — наконец измученно спрашивает Снейп.

Гарри смотрит на него поверх края стакана, сжимая губами трубочку, и делает еще один громкий всасывающий звук.

Снейп тяжело вздыхает:

— Я собираюсь домой на Пасхальные каникулы. Если вы продолжите корчить из себя младенца, то я вас с собой не возьму.

Гарри моргает, забытая трубочка вываливается у него изо рта в стакан:

— Я могу с вами поехать?

— Не в моих силах удержать вас от дури, которую вы вбили в бывший хоркрукс, служащий вам головой, — уведомляет его Снейп.

Гарри счастливо улыбается.

— Это значит, что я еду с вами, да?

Снейп отставляет коробку с рассортированными растениями, скрещивает на груди руки и свысока смотрит на Гарри, задрав свой здоровенный крючковатый нос:

— Ненавижу, мистер Поттер, — заявляет он. — Ненавижу всей душой.

Гарри пожимает плечами и, высунув язык, старательно облизывает остатки шоколада с трубочки.

Снейп смотрит на него так, словно Гарри рехнулся.

Съездить со Снейпом домой на каникулы будет здорово, решает Гарри. Может, в своем доме он немного расслабится, так что они смогут поговорить вместо того, чтобы притворяться, что ничего не происходит. Рассчитывать на многое, конечно, не приходится, но все же Гарри не оставляет надежда.

Гарри направляется на кухню, чтобы вернуть пустой стакан в хлебницу, и по дороге решает, что сделает все возможное, чтобы Снейп оказался на том ковре возле камина на площади Гриммо. Или лучше так: он, Гарри будет на ковре, а Снейп на Гарри…

Он ставит стакан в хлебницу и закрывает крышку, а потом прослеживает пальцем вырезанное по дереву слово «ХЛЕБ», размышляя, что, пожалуй, стоит захватить тот ковер с собой, когда они вернутся обратно. Интересно, в апреле тут еще достаточно прохладно, чтобы зажигать камин? А может, ну этот камин, а то Снейп еще перегреется и решит снять мантию. Фу.

— Эта штука сработает лучше, если потянуть за вон ту выпуклость, — внезапно говорит Снейп, заглядывая Гарри через плечо и глядя на его палец на букве «Е».

— Угу, уверен, ты бы одобрил, — ворчит Гарри.

— Что? — резко переспрашивает Снейп.

— Ничего, — Гарри открывает хлебницу. 

Внутри — шоколадный коктейль.

Гарри не собирался пить еще один, но сейчас ему это кажется отличной идеей. Зачем есть здоровую пищу, если можно набить живот вкусным мусором? Разве не так считают американцы?

Конечно! И Гарри протягивает руку к запотевшему стакану.

И чуть не роняет его, когда очки исчезают с носа.

Гарри вздыхает и трет лоб: палец скользит по неровной коже шрама.

— Чудесно, — говорит он. — Замечательно.

Снейп разворачивает его к себе, цепко ухватив за плечи. Он держит Гарри на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Гарри щурится, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо и понять, что у него на уме.

— Прекрати, — командует Снейп.

Гарри закатывает глаза.

— Ты ведешь себя, как недоумок. Прекрати.

— Ты и так считаешь, что я недоумок, — вздыхает Гарри. — Что это…

— Тихо, — говорит Снейп и притягивает его ближе.

Теперь Гарри даже рад, что Снейп снял с него очки. Он чувствует, что его внимательно разглядывают, и пусть он не видит этого во всех подробностях, но все равно нервничает так, словно снова оказался перед судом Визенгамота за неправомерное использование магии, кухонных устройств или еще чего-нибудь в том же духе.

Снейп отпускает его плечи и касается щеки.

— Закрой глаза, — говорит он тихо. Гарри не понимает его намерений, но все же слушается.

Снейп вздыхает и мягко проводит большим пальцем по губам Гарри. Затем Гарри чувствует его дыхание, но вместо ожидаемого поцелуя в губы Снейп легко и нежно целует его веки.

Гарри хорошо. Он расслабляется в ответ на прикосновения ладоней, обхвативших его лицо, и тут Снейп все тем же мягким голосом просит его открыть глаза. 

Глаза Снейпа совсем близко, так что Гарри не нужны очки, чтобы видеть их пристальный взгляд. Он тревожит Гарри, заставляет болезненно сжаться что-то глубоко внутри, и ему хочется, чтобы Снейп тоже закрыл глаза и позволил поцеловать свои веки.

Снейп тяжело вздыхает и отводит взгляд, отпуская Гарри и вручая ему очки.

— Это все, мистер Поттер, — говорит он и уходит.

Позже, в кровати, когда Снейпу некуда бежать, Гарри спрашивает его о причинах.

— Возможно, ваш несравненный гриффиндорский умишко и ищет скрытые мотивы у каждого действия, но иногда люди делают что-то просто так, — зевает тот в ответ.

— Так то, что у меня глаза моей мамы, тут ни при чем? — уточняет Гарри. Он совсем не думал, что его вопрос прозвучит настолько гадко. Ответа нет, но он его и не ждал.

Снейп не прикасается к нему целый месяц.

Они по-прежнему спят в одной постели, но Снейп лишь иногда задевает его, когда ворочается во сне. Не помогают ни постоянные упоминания медовухи и выпуклостей, ни похабные прибаутки. Поначалу Гарри озадачен, потом он злится и наконец обижается. Не в силах выбрать наиболее выгодное для себя состояние, он мечется, хаотично впадая в различные оттенки настроения, а иногда даже совмещая несовместимые.

Ничего не работает.

Гарри дуется в углу — Снейп его игнорирует. Гарри затевает ссоры, но Снейп не поддается на провокации. Гарри даже начинает дрочить в туалете — громко и в самое неожиданное время дня и ночи, — но результата по-прежнему ноль.

Может, некоторые и утешились бы рыданиями в ванной, но только не Гарри. В итоге он решает отвлечься кводпотом. Команда, за тренировкой которой он наблюдал, — одна из трех в школе — ежедневно тренируется час после занятий, а на выходных даже дольше. Девочки заявляют, что его новая метла — самая прекрасная в мире.

— Она, должно быть, стоит не меньше миллиона! — кричит крашеная блондинка с «Нимбусом». Гарри уже выяснил, что ее зовут Мэдисон.

Высокая брюнетка, Эшли, закатывает глаза:

— У квиддичных игроков не такие зарплаты, чтобы они могли позволить себе метлы за миллион долларов. Они же европейцы. Так что стоит она, наверное, тысяч сто.

— Ах, как же завидно! Мой пони стоил только двадцать тысяч! — восклицает Кристал, недовольно заправляя за уши свои короткие темные волосы.

Мэдисон фыркает:

— Прекрати сравнивать своего пони с метлой Избранного. Кому нужен пони? Это не сексуально!

В те моменты, когда Гарри чувствует себя совсем обезумевшим из-за Снейпа, он позволяет им покататься на метле, надеясь, что они не разнесут ее в щепки. Впрочем, так только хуже: он словно воспитатель, и ему самому противно. Неужели эти девочки младше него всего на несколько лет?

Они кажутся такими невинными.

Как обычно, когда речь идет о Снейпе, Гарри не знает, что и думать, и окончательно запутывается, вот только сейчас все в тысячу раз хуже. Однажды вечером, как и во все другие вечера, Гарри старательно соблюдает дистанцию в кровати и изучает стену, готовясь к еще одной ночи прерывистого сна, и вдруг до него доходит: может, Снейпу это нравится? Может, он доволен или даже счастлив, когда они оба так мучаются?

— Профессор, — зовет он тихо, чтобы Снейп не принялся сразу же орать. — Вы счастливы вот так?

Снейп ворочается и шуршит одеялом. Гарри не видит, но чувствует его недовольную гримасу.

Он вздыхает и, смирившись, поправляет свою подушку:

— Да, — бормочет он. — Тишина. Всегда тишина…

Снейп тоже испускает тяжелый вздох:

— Мистер Поттер, я так давно не был счастлив, что уже и не припомню, каково это.

Гарри хмурится и поднимает голову с подушки:

— Профессор…

— Тихо, — огрызается Снейп, и Гарри снова ложится и закрывает глаза.

Все только усугубляется в последующие недели, потому что Гарри нутром чует, что Снейп что-то скрывает. Когда Гарри пытается спросить об этом в лоб, Снейп заявляет, что Гарри спятил так же, как и его крестный, который, кстати, умер, а еще — что у него срочная встреча с директором. Но Гарри не отступает, и в итоге Снейп накладывает Защитные заклинания на дверь спальни. Ночевки на диване ничего особенно не меняют: ведь в постели Снейп только и делает, что игнорирует Гарри. Но все равно обидно.

И все же настойчивая паранойя Гарри приносит плоды: однажды он замечает невскрытое письмо Снейпу. Адрес несомненно написан рукой Гермионы.

— Это еще что? — вопрошает Гарри, суя письмо под нос Снейпу.

— Ничего, — отвечает Снейп. — Откройте и посмотрите сами.

Гарри так и делает: и письмо, конечно же, пустое. Он пытается прочитать его полчаса: всматриваясь, держа на свету, разглядывая его отражение в зеркале и пробуя различные заклинания. Наконец он просто его сжигает.

— Она всего лишь беспокоится о вас, — объясняет Снейп. — Хотя мне и непонятно, почему: ведь вы ее бросили, как и ваших вертящихся под ногами подхалимов Уизли.

— Не называйте их подхалимами! — орет Гарри. Он не знает точного значения слова, но уверен, что в нем нет ничего хорошего. Снейп не удостаивает его ответом. 

Гарри запирается в ванной и пишет письмо Гермионе. Письмо, которое кратко, но емко выражает все, что он о ней думает со времени ее визита.

_«Гермиона,_

_Спасибо за метлу. Прекрати портить мою жизнь._

_Гарри»._

Затем, просто чтобы хоть кто-нибудь был на его стороне, когда он вернется в Англию, он сочиняет Джинни послание, полное извинений. От нее давно не приходили письма, и кто знает, какие небылицы понарассказывала ей Гермиона. Может, что у него очень деликатная нервная система, и стоит оставить его в покое, пока он не поправится от… от… от чего-нибудь заумного, что только Гермиона и знает. И если ему повезет, то Джинни не успела его возненавидеть.

В том, что она его отнюдь не ненавидит, Гарри убеждается в первый же вечер Пасхальных каникул, которые он проводит в Норе.

Мистер Уизли похрапывает на старом диване — обожаемая акула-вертушка рядом, сквозь дыру в носку проглядывает большой палец; миссис Уизли тихонечко выпроваживает их спать, напоминая, что утром они собираются навестить малышку Виктуар. Гарри еще совсем не устал, ведь он прибыл из Америки всего лишь днем, но он обнимает миссис Уизли и карабкается по лестнице в комнату близнецов. Желудок его приятно набит, и неплохо было бы перед сном почитать.

Джинни хватает его за руку и буквально волочет в свою комнату.

— Гарри, — произносит она, запирая дверь, — раздевайся. Быстро.

Гарри разевает рот:

— Ч… Что?!

— У меня уже несколько месяцев не было секса, — заявляет она с горящими глазами. — Мне плевать на рассказы Гермионы про то, что ты немного не в себе, я тебя хочу.

Гарри пытается подобрать челюсть с пола:

— Не в себе… Ты… ЧТО?!

— Я сказала, — повторяет она, одним плавным движением стягивая через голову мантию, — мы будем трахаться, нравится тебе это или нет. Прямо. Сейчас.

— Но я… — Гарри таращится на полураздетую Джинни, чувствуя слабость. — Мы даже не… поговорили…

— К черту разговоры, — сердито отвечает Джинни и тянется к застежке лифчика у себя за спиной.

— Но что насчет… А как же твоя мама? Она же может… Если она услышит, — неуверенно протестует он. Сердце замирает, когда он замечает ее удивленный взгляд. — Джинни, мы не виделись целую вечность! Это слишком неожиданно! Неправильно!

— Неправильно? — переспрашивает она, снимая с плеч бретельки лифчика и швыряя его на кровать. — Я твоя девушка!

Гарри уже и забыл, какая у нее превосходная грудь. Идеально правильного размера, словно созданная для его ладоней. Тяжелая, упругая, с темно-розовыми торчащими сосками… И звуки, которые издает Джинни, когда он облизывает их… Но почему-то он чувствует какую-то отстраненность, словно подсматривает за кем-то другим.

«Это неправильно, — думает он. — Она больше не моя».

— Я не могу Джинни, — говорит он, не в силах оторвать глаз от ее груди. Гребаный ад, она фантастическая!

Джинни издает изумленный возглас.

— Что такое? У тебя не встает или?..

— Я… Нет! — восклицает он в шоке. — Все у меня встает! У меня прекрасно все встает и стоит прямо сейчас! Просто… — С усилием отведя глаза, он смотрит в пол. — Почему никто не хочет поговорить со мной? Почему Гермиона — единственная, кто хочет говорить, а я хочу только, чтобы она заткнулась?

— Ну, если бы ты был _здесь_ , то мы могли бы говорить о чем хочешь, — парирует Джинни, уперев руки в бока. Каким-то образом ей удается выглядеть властной даже в одних трусиках. — Но ты уехал.

— О, только не это снова, — стонет Гарри.

— Да, это и снова! Если бы я не знала наверняка, я бы подумала, что ты меня обманываешь, Гарри! — обвиняет она его. — Что за мужчина бросает свою девушку на _месяцы_ , а когда возвращается, то не хочет ее?

— Да нет у меня никакой интрижки, Джинни! Я и не вижу-то никого, кроме… — Гарри обрывает сам себя, его лицо горит.

— Прекрасно! — огрызается Джинни. — Тогда объясни, почему ты… Гарри! Ты куда?

— Куда? Куда угодно отсюда, — отвечает Гарри, обходя ее, чтобы открыть дверь.

— Гарри!

— Оденься, Джинни! — рычит он. — Какая стыдобища!

Кричер в экстазе. Несмотря на то, что уже глубокая ночь, он приносит Гарри вкуснейший луковый суп, подготавливает чистую пижаму и, с надеждой хлопая своими огромными глазами, даже предлагает вытереть Гарри после ванны.

— Э, не сегодня, Кричер. Может, как-нибудь в другой раз, — отвечает Гарри, внутренне содрогаясь. Ему кажется, или в последнее время все только и пытаются добраться до его голого тела?

Ну, все кроме Снейпа, конечно. Уж он-то ничего не хочет от Гарри — голого или одетого.

Перед самыми каникулами окончательно расстроенный и возмущенный Гарри заявил ему, что лучше будет ухаживать за соплохвостами, чем просидит целую неделю в драной дыре, которая служит Снейпу домом. Снейп не возражал.

— Ваше пребывание на Спиннерз Энд будет такой же катастрофой, как бегающий младенец в фарфоровой лавке, — мрачно ответил он. — Если я увижу вашу физиономию раньше следующего воскресенья и не в смертельной опасности, то я вам ее устрою.

Откинувшись на бортик ванны на когтистых ножках-лапах, Гарри утомленно вздыхает и размышляет, когда успел настолько вымотаться. Разве обычно он так себя чувствует, когда устает? Такое впечатление, что тянет в каждой мышце и кости, словно он внезапно стал ровесником Дамблдора.

Гарри скучает по нему. И по всем знакомым и привычным вещам, которых теперь нет. Как бы ему хотелось еще раз оказаться на ужине в Большом зале Хогвартса, купить учебники на Диагон-аллее, сыграть в квиддич за Гриффиндор. Снова пройтись у озера с разрумянившейся Джинни и по-дружески невинно поваляться на траве у изгороди.

«Что ж, — думает он, опуская голову ниже и чувствуя, как волосы намокают от горячей воды, — я все еще могу отправиться на Диагон-аллею…»


	7. Глава седьмая

Драко Малфой — последний, кого Гарри ожидал увидеть в «Волшебных вредилках Уизли». Только что Гарри разглядывал подборку карточных игр в маггловском отделе, а в следующую секунду перед ним стоит Малфой, да еще и с нежно-розовым карликовым пушистиком в руках. Сюрреалистическая картина.

И совсем не смешная.

У Гарри наконец-то выдался спокойный размеренный день: без визжащих второгодок, требующих прокатиться на метле, без бранящей его полуголой Джинни, без битья посуды. А несколько раз ему даже удалось на целых пару минут перестать думать о Снейпе. 

Стоило сразу догадаться, что все идет слишком хорошо.

Лучше бы он остался дома, в безопасности, наслаждаясь обожанием Кричера и куриными сэндвичами. Возможно, даже подрочил бы раз этак десять-двенадцать на неприличные фотографии девушек из свежекупленного глянцевого журнала. У Гарри нет ни малейшего желания возиться с Малфоем, думать о предательствах, героях, кто какую сторону выбрал, и что это значит теперь, когда война закончилась, и почему сам он предпочел блевательные батончики и фальшивые волшебные палочки обнаженным девушкам из журнала.

Когда Гарри замечает украдкой рассматривающего — словно это невесть какое преступление — маггловские карты Малфоя, первое его побуждение — уйти прочь. Но затем от вида напомаженного белобрысого затылка его охватывает гнев. Да кто он такой, этот Малфой, чтобы нарушать его планы? Да еще чем — карликовым пушистиком!

— Прекрасный выбор, Малфой, — говорит Гарри, прокравшись ему за спину. — Поможет тебе улучшить имидж.

Малфой подскакивает и рассыпает карты по полу.

Он изменился.

Он выше, не такой бледный — на щеках даже пятна румянца, а глаза — прозрачного серого цвета. Он все еще довольно угловат, словно какая-нибудь книжка Гермионы, но ему это даже идет. Теперь в нем четко просматриваются черты Нарциссы. У него по-прежнему холеный, избалованный вид, а его серая — и явно дорогая — мантия обтягивает изящные, но широкие плечи, подчеркивая фигуру прирожденного ловца. Малфой разглаживает складки мантии тонкими белыми пальцами — крошечный пушистик крепко зажат в другой руке. 

— Нравлюсь, Поттер? — ухмыляется он, и Гарри моргает.

Ведь так оно и есть.

Ему хочется немедленно сорвать с Малфоя одежду, стянуть с него дорогущую мантию и облизать каждый сантиметр этого провоцирующего тела. Хочется притиснуть этого изящного и злобного типа к прилавку или швырнуть его на пол, чтобы светлые волосы разметались по полу вперемешку с картами, а ехидные серые глаза зажглись голодом. Взять в рот его дурацкий гладкий член и заставить стонать и извиваться, сквернословить и выдыхать имя Гарри. Хочется подставить ему задницу и смотреть через плечо, как надменное лицо исказится в гримасе наслаждения, когда Малфой кончит в него.

Видимо, что-то отражается на лице Гарри, потому что Малфой внезапно пугается.

— Что еще за игры, Поттер? — требовательно спрашивает он, глядя на Гарри огромными глазами.

Страх Малфоя, видимо, заразен, потому что теперь ужас пожирает и Гарри, покалывая грудь, руки и вставший член.

«Бог мой, — думает Гарри, — я хочу Драко Малфоя».

Нет, нет, он не хочет его, не может хотеть, так быть не должно. Это куда более ненормально, чем получилось бы с Джинни, останься он вчера с ней, или даже со Снейпом — ну с ним-то правильно вообще ничего не бывает. Сейчас же Гарри охватывают настолько непривычные, новые — ужасные — ощущения, что он просто разворачивается и выбегает из магазина.

Он пытается отдышаться, жадно глотая прохладный апрельских воздух, а витрины магазинов Диагон-аллеи водят вокруг него хоровод. Гарри чувствует себя в опасности, словно он снова на третьем курсе, и за ним охотится Сириус; или Егеря. Нужно срочно найти убежище, надежное и знакомое, которое сможет исправить все то, что с Гарри не так.

Только вот… Ведь он давно в нем нуждался, понимает вдруг Гарри. Нуждался, но не осознавал, не замечал собственной боли. Внезапно ему кажется, что у него вырвали кусок тела, где-то возле печени, а Малфой только напомнил ему об утрате, потыкал в рану и посмеялся над судорогами.

Какой-то прохожий в фиолетовой мантии кладет руку на плечо Гарри, и он дергается.

— Парень, ты в порядке? — спрашивает прохожий.

— Да! — выдыхает Гарри и понимает, что все еще стоит на ступеньках магазина Уизли, одной рукой опираясь на кирпичную стену, а другую прижимая к животу. — Все нормально. Просто… живот заболел!

Прохожий хмурится, а затем его лицо светится узнаванием:

— Я знаю, кто ты! Ты…

Нужно убираться. Срочно нужно убираться. И в припадке озарения Гарри понимает, куда.

Дом Снейпа совсем не сложно найти. Гарри всего лишь ищет самую мрачную и заброшенную на вид хибару, непременно в самом конце улицы. Спиннерз Энд — жуткое, уродливое место, под стать Снейпу, даже свежий весенний ветерок кажется зловонным, но Гарри плевать. Он колотит в дверь, движимый одной мыслью — утихомирить ноющую дыру где-то глубоко внутри.

На лице Снейпа целая смесь эмоций, которую Гарри все равно не понять, даже если бы и хотелось. 

— У вас дело жизненной важности, Поттер? — осведомляется он, придерживая дверь.

— Да! — провозглашает Гарри и бросается ему на шею.

Их губы больно сталкиваются, и Снейп по инерции делает шаг вглубь дома. Сердце Гарри бьется где-то в ушах, а руки жадно шарят по мантии, шее и волосам Снейпа — везде, куда могут достать, лишь бы только стать еще ближе. Снейп сопротивляется, отпихивая Гарри и чертыхаясь прямо ему в рот, но он только цепляется сильнее, так что мантия трещит от его хватки.

— Не могу больше! — орет он, когда Снейпу наконец удается вывернуться. Голос звучит совершенно безумно, а Снейп в бешенстве толкает его к стене, смахивая с носа очки.

Гарри пинает его в ответ, бьет, с силой тянет за волосы и впивается ногтями в шею.

— Не могу! Мне нужно… _Пожалуйста!_

Снейп хватает его за волосы и скалится. Глаза у него абсолютно дикие.

— Заткнись, заткнись, бестолковый мальчишка! — шипит он, дергая его за вихры так сильно, что Гарри вскрикивает.

— Пожалуйста! — молит он срывающимся голосом, переполненный болью и отчаянием. Пальцы запутались в порванной мантии Снейпа, а тело выгнуто дугой. — Пожалуйста, Профессор!

— Тихо! — рычит Снейп.

Гарри всхлипывает и изо всех сил ударяет кулаками по груди Снейпа. 

— Я не могу больше ждать, Профессор! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!

У Снейпа вырывается сдавленный звук, и он пикирует на Гарри: прижимается губами к губам, врывается языком в рот, притягивает голову ближе с той же жестокостью, что и отталкивал всего мгновение назад. Гарри стонет, зарывается пальцами в волосы Снейпа, тянет его к себе, но этого недостаточно. Тогда он хватает Снейпа за задницу и дергает его на себя.

Жар и твердость члена чувствуются даже через мантию. Гарри охает в рот Снейпа и жадно посасывает его язык. В ответ раздается низкий утробный возглас, пальцы больно впиваются в шею, рука ложится на задницу и крепко сжимает ягодицу. Гарри дрожит. Они трутся друг о друга хаотичными рывками, сцепившись так, словно от этого зависит их жизни.

Огонь, пожирающий тело Гарри, зародился давно: в те вечера, когда они не разговаривали и не касались друг друга, во время бессмысленной и одинокой дрочки под собственные стоны. Сейчас, когда Снейп крепко прижимается к нему, Гарри наконец обретает все, чего так жаждал. И когда рука Снейпа скользит ниже, а один палец упирается в яйца, все тело Гарри пробивает вспышка удовольствия, и он едва не кончает.

Снейп на мгновение выпускает его, голова Гарри кружится, а легкие горят от недостатка воздуха. Через секунду его разворачивают и швыряют на небольшой стол под грохот падающего металла и бьющегося стекла. Голова идет кругом, он задыхается и хватается за дальний край стола, распростертый на нем, словно угощение.

Снейп прижимает его к столешнице, одновременно задирая ему мантию. Воздух холодит обнаженную кожу бедер, и Гарри удивленно ахает, когда Снейп стягивает с него трусы. Он дергает ногой, пытаясь их сбросить, и нетерпеливо выгибается навстречу, подставляя задницу.

— Поторопись, — выдыхает он жадно. — _Боже_.

За спиной раздается шипение Снейпа, шорох ткани, по полу стучит упавшая пуговица. Гарри сквернословит, запыхавшись и намертво вцепившись в стол; член пульсирует между ног.

Выругавшись, Снейп грубо раздвигает ноги Гарри и придвигается ближе. Его член трется об обнаженные бедра, но всухую, без той приятной влажности, что запомнилась Гарри с прошлого раза. Снова ругнувшись, Снейп отстраняется на секунду, а затем его рука вновь опускается на поясницу Гарри, удерживая его на месте. В анус тычется что-то заостренное, и Гарри морщится, пока оно проталкивается внутрь. Поза неудобная, и его бедра дрожат от попыток оставаться неподвижным. 

Снейп шепчет что-то, сквернословит, вновь шепчет, и вдруг штука в заднице Гарри становится теплой и скользкой. Член дергается, анус сжимается, и что-то горячее и склизкое течет по внутренней части бедра.

Слышно, как Снейп сглатывает, что-то деревянное падает на пол, но тут ладонь Снейпа обхватывает член, и Гарри забывает обо всем. Она уверенно скользит вниз по перепачканному смазкой члену и задевает яйца так, что Гарри вскрикивает от неожиданности. 

— Ш-ш-ш, — шипит Снейп, только неясно: это приказ или признак удовольствия. Впрочем, Гарри плевать: что-то проталкивается в него и движется в одном ритме с кулаком Снейпа на члене. Гарри подставляет зад и жалобно стонет, когда оно вскоре исчезает.

Теперь в анус упирается нечто гораздо более крупное, а рука на члене замирает. Гарри глубоко вздыхает, стараясь расслабиться и не шевелиться, пока в него медленно проникает член Снейпа.

Казалось бы, должно быть неприятно, если что-то настолько большое пытаются запихать в совсем не предназначенное для этого место, но нет. Никакого дискомфорта нет. И пусть пальцы Снейпа наверняка оставят синяки на бедрах, а твердый член изнывает без внимания, но зато Гарри ощущает те же тепло и заполненность, как и раньше, когда Снейп делал это с ним в кровати. Хотя сейчас есть некий надлом, чувство, которое пожаром распространяется у него внутри и которое не имеет ничего общего с уютно прижавшимися друг к другу зверьками.

Оно разгорается постепенно. Сначала будто легкое жжение уставших мышц и еще что-то буквально за самым кончиком головки члена, двигающегося у Гарри внутри. Если бы только Снейп смог задеть то место, _то место_ … Гарри подается навстречу толчкам, чтобы Снейп смог добраться до… Ноги дрожат, грудь сдавливает, но если бы только у Снейпа получилось дотянуться… вот _дотуда_ …

И когда наконец получается, у Гарри перед глазами взрывается целый фейерверк. То место внутри — будто концентрированный оргазм. Гарри умоляет Снейпа не останавливаться, сделать так еще. Тот подчиняется, и он вопит, кричит как ненормальный, хватается за член, влажные от пота пальцы не дают как следует уцепиться за стол, бедра колотятся о столешницу от бешеных толчков, но Гарри все равно. У него мутится рассудок, он совершенно ошалел и вот-вот либо кончит, либо спятит.

Снейп с проклятиями пришпиливает его к столу собственным весом и сильно дергает его за волосы. Гарри не чувствует боли, потому что слишком занят своим скользким от смазки членом и членом Снейпа, с силой трущимся о то место внутри. Его нагнули над столом, как шлюху, и он громко требует: «Еще! Сильнее! Еще!».

Его настигает мощный оргазм, и Гарри выгибается, бьется на столе, кричит. Он слышит и чувствует, как Снейп кончает, и это какое-то невероятное ощущение. Снейп обессиленно оседает на него сверху, тяжело дыша в мокрую от пота столешницу. Как бы Гарри хотелось, чтобы этот момент длился вечно!

Но это невозможно. Вскоре Снейп сползает с него на пол, член выскальзывает из тела Гарри с неприличным влажным чмоканьем.

Закрыв глаза, Гарри стонет, голова идет кругом. При попытке опуститься на пол он поскальзывается и сильно ударяется подбородком о край стола. Он хватается за ушиб, распростершись на холодном деревянном полу и зажмурившись от внезапной боли, а тело все еще наполняет приятная истома.

Когда Гарри наконец открывает глаза, то видит, что Снейп лежит на спине прямо на обломках лампы, прикрыв лицо рукой, словно при мигрени. Выглядит он неважно: волосы спутаны, мантия разорвана на груди, толстый член расслабленно покоится на бедре в вязкой белесой лужице.

Со вздохом Гарри оставляет в покое свой пострадавший подбородок, ложится рядом со Снейпом и гладит его по плечу. Тот слабо стонет, вяло пытается заправить член под мантию, но потом просто прикрывает его ладонью.

Вид у Снейпа измученный.

— Не сердитесь, — говорит Гарри.

Снейп со вздохом трет глаза. Уголок рта у него распух.

— Я не сержусь.

— Я просто не мог больше так, — поясняет Гарри, виновато оглядывая пораненный рот и разодранную одежду Снейпа.

— Ты уже говорил, — бормочет тот, осторожно трогая губу и морщась.

Гарри хмыкает и, близоруко щурясь, поправляет разодранную мантию тяжело дышащего Снейпа.

— Я сожалею, Профессор, я…

Нагрудный карман мантии — прямо над сердцем — тоже порван. Оттуда выглядывает фотография с улыбающейся Лили, та самая, которую Снейп стащил из комнаты Сириуса. Гарри осторожно, чтобы Снейп ничего не заподозрил, заталкивает фотографию обратно.

— Если вы сожалеете, мистер Поттер, то я — мадам Розмерта, — заявляет Снейп. Приподняв голову, он обозревает безобразие, творящееся у него в районе талии, и глухо стукает затылком об пол.

— Мне просто… не хватало всего этого, — объясняет Гарри.

— У нас ничего такого и не было, — возражает Снейп.

— Конечно, было! Постоянно, — настаивает он и хмурится, глядя на свои пальцы. К ним прилипло несколько длинных волосков, но почему-то не черных. — Только не говорите, что все забыли, не так уж много времени прошло. Профессор, у вас седеют волосы?

Снейп недовольно стонет и вновь пытается привести себя в порядок. Теперь Гарри замечает, что на его висках поблескивает седина. Интересно, как давно это случилось?

— Проницательность — ваше все, — вздыхает Снейп. Он тяжело перекатывается набок и, морщась, встает на колени.

— Что вы делаете? — уточняет Гарри, таращась на свисающий из мантии член. 

Снейп неуклюже поднимается с пола, будто снова пьян, и хватается за книжные полки. Вообще-то вся комната ими утыкана, но Гарри не может глаз оторвать от торчащего из мантии члена. Это самое непристойное и возбуждающее зрелище, какое ему только доводилось лицезреть.

— Профессор…

— Душ. От меня несет Гриффиндором, — кривится Снейп. — И прекрати называть меня профессором, я так заработаю комплексы.

— Погодите. Можем мы на минутку… Профес…

Расплывчатый силуэт Снейпа нетвердо удаляется по узкому коридору, цепляясь за книжные полки. Оскорбленный в лучших чувствах Гарри надеется, что он перепачкает все книги. 

Шум льющейся воды поражает. Надо же, Снейп знает, что такое душ! Гарри никогда не слышал, чтобы он его принимал, и сейчас решил было, что Снейп врет.

Гарри вытаскивает палочку и призывает очки, которые каким-то чудом уцелели. Только тогда он наконец оценивает, какой разгром они со Снейпом устроили в прихожей. А потом осознает, в каком виде он сам. Содрогнувшись от отвращения, он засовывает палочку в карман и роется в обломках: нужно найти трусы и вытереться.

Трусы, похоже, испарились. Исчезли в недрах дома Снейпа, или что-то вроде. С раздраженным вздохом Гарри идет искать туалет.

Ванная комната размером с чулан для метел, а, может, он тут и был изначально. Гарри плюхается на сиденье унитаза — колени стукаются о раковину, а в дюйме от левого локтя по дешевой пластиковой занавеске душа стучит вода. Гарри закатывает глаза и замечает, что зеркала в ванной нет.

Между ног липко. 

— Фу. — Он отрывает здоровенный кусок туалетной бумаги.

— Поттер? — доносится голос Снейпа сквозь шум воды.

Гарри корчит недовольную рожу, швыряет туалетную бумагу в туалет и тянется за новой порцией.

— Вы скоро выходите? — спрашивает он, гадливо сморщив нос.

— Что, во имя Мерлина, ты делаешь в моей ванной? — вопрошает Снейп. Кажется, он поплотнее задернул душевую занавеску.

— А вы как думаете?! Пытаюсь высрать вашу сперму! — кричит Гарри, пытаясь перекрыть шум воды. Он мстительно смотрит на душ: пусть он по-прежнему чувствует себя грязным, зато высказался, раз уж Снейп ведет себя как распоследняя сволочь. 

— Поттер! 

— Профессор! — колко отвечает Гарри, надеясь, что у Снейпа появится целая дюжина комплексов, и желательно прямо сейчас.

Снейп чертыхается и слегка отодвигает занавеску, ровно настолько, чтобы высунуть мокрую голову. От вида Гарри с перекинутой через плечо мантией и комком влажной желтоватой туалетной бумаги между ног он явно смущается.

— Что, не верите? Она там из-за вас, — едко замечает Гарри. — И куда, к черту, вы дели мои трусы? Нигде не могу их найти.

Снейп гневно задергивает занавеску.

— На твоей лодыжке, хренов недоумок!

Гарри смотрит на ноги — трусы наполовину застряли в левом носке. Вот это стыдобища. По щекам расползается жар.

— У вас там шампунь есть? — спрашивает он, чтобы отвлечься, и чуть не подскакивает, когда шум воды резко стихает.

— Вон из моей ванной, мистер Поттер! — командует Снейп.

Гарри заглядывает себе между ног и вспоминает, что случилось с его пижамой в прошлый раз.

— Я хотел залезть в душ после вас. Я все еще, ну…

— Даже не думайте. Вон!

— Но… — протестует Гарри. — Вы что, издеваетесь? Я же весь… Это очень неприятно!

— Как печально, — голос Снейпа сочится ядом. — Однако я в данный момент не одет, и палочки, чтобы разрешить эту прискорбную задачу, у меня нет. Так что если вы будете так добры…

У Гарри отваливается челюсть.

— Вы не хотите, чтобы я увидел вас голым? Вот из-за чего весь сыр-бор?! Профессор, вы же только что… То есть, мы только что… Не могу сказать, что я умираю от желания полюбоваться, но…

— ВОН! — орет Снейп.

Гарри со вздохом встает, выпутывает трусы из носка и натягивает их на бедра.

— Если ты собираешься и дальше единоличничать с душем, в следующий раз используй презерватив, — сообщает он и выходит из ванной под аккомпанемент возмущенного фырчания Снейпа.

Вечером Снейп настаивает, чтобы он спал в ужасной комнатке наверху, полной потрепанных сундуков и продавленных матрасов. Но Гарри знает, что это не всерьез.

И когда он проскальзывает к нему кровать в спальне, разрисованной выцветшими цветами, Снейп принимает его в объятия и нежно целует в щеку. 

— Закрой глаза, — шепчет он и касается губами век Гарри.

С ним тепло и уютно. Гарри проводит ладонью по костлявой груди и мягкой складке живота. Он улыбается, потому что это намного лучше, чем Драко Малфой. Ему хочется сказать об этом Снейпу, но выйдет бессмыслица, поэтому он спрашивает:

— Когда мы вернемся в Салем?

Снейп вздыхает, опаляя дыханием кожу Гарри, и притягивает его ближе.

— Так не терпится? — тихо произносит он.

— М-м-м, — довольно мычит Гарри и гладит его живот. — В твоем доме плохо пахнет.

С неожиданным терпением Снейп переносит ладонь Гарри себе на грудь, над сердцем, так что он чувствует его биение.

— Мой дом теперь не здесь, — шепчет он.

— Глупости, — бормочет Снейп и ерошит ему волосы. — Твой дом везде, где тебе вздумается. Ты же Избранный, кретин.

Гарри улыбается, снова гладит живот недовольно фыркающего Снейпа и засыпает.


	8. Глава восьмая

Гарри настороженно переводит взгляд со странного выражения на лице Снейпа на коробочку в его руке.

— Когда я сказал, что в следующий раз мы используем презерватив, я совсем не это имел в виду.

Снейп с кислым видом скрещивает на груди руки. Коробочка торчит из-под его локтя и режет глаза своей яркой сине-белой раскраской.

Гарри со вздохом отводит взгляд и откидывается на спинку дивана, стараясь не представлять, как Снейп в своей развевающейся мантии заваливается в маггловскую аптеку и требует кондомы.

— Я ценю твой жест, но я совсем не хочу. Честное слово, клянусь.

Мерлин, аптекарь, наверное, наложил в штаны от страха.

Снейп нетерпеливо постукивает по коробочке.

— Ну, то есть, я не шутил тогда во время весенних каникул, но чего я в самом деле хочу… — он умолкает, растеряв слова.

Чего он _на самом деле_ хочет?

С тех пор, как они вернулись в Америку, Снейп, конечно, его трогал, и часто, но почему-то теперь зачинщиком становится Гарри. Именно он гладит Снейпа по плечу в кровати или вынимает перо из его рук и тянет из кресла на диван. Только тогда Снейп обжимается с ним, делает минет или лежит рядом, лаская их члены до тех пор, пока Гарри не начинает дрожать и цепляться за его грудь.

Вроде бы все должно быть идеально, но нет. И одна из причин в том, что Снейп даже не прикасается к его заднице. А еще потому, что он частенько рычит и огрызается: «Не сейчас, мистер Поттер!» — а потом спит на диване по четыре дня кряду. Гарри не понимает, в чем дело, и его все это очень расстраивает.

Снейп покашливает.

— Послушай, не пойми меня неправильно. Я хочу ими воспользоваться и все такое, но почему нужно… — Гарри запинается и отчаянно машет рукой, — менять порядок вещей? То есть…

— А, — глумится Снейп, — то есть ты предпочитаешь просто лежать и думать об Англии, как раньше. Именно так учат вести себя маленьких хороших гриффиндорцев? Я должен был догадаться.

Гарри раздраженно смотрит на него.

— Сколько уже можно о гриффиндорцах! И при чем тут Англия? Я не понимаю, в чем затруднение… Ты уже знаешь, что мне нравится, и это не когда я… ну… В смысле, мне нравится, когда ты это делаешь.

— У вас развитие как у пятилетнего ребенка, мистер Поттер, — сообщает ему Снейп, подступая ближе. Он снова сует Гарри под нос презервативы. — И словарный запас тоже. Это необходимо изменить. Ты сделаешь то, что я говорю.

— Не сделаю! — возражает Гарри и скрещивает руки на груди, вознамерившись не сходить с места, пока Снейп не сдастся. — Какого хрена мне это нужно? Не вижу ничего привлекательного в этой идее.

— Привлекательного, — повторяет Снейп с таким видом, словно съел что-то тухлое.

— Я сто раз делал то же самое с Джинни, это скучно, — настаивает Гарри. — Ну, — поправляется он, смущенно ерзая на диване, — не совсем то же самое, сам понимаешь, в плане.... э-э, локации, но в целом не вижу разницы… Господи, почему я тебе это рассказываю?

— Лучше бы не рассказывал, — соглашается Снейп. У него такой вид, словно он едва сдерживается, чтобы не запихать коробочку с презервативами Гарри в нос. — Я вообще-то брал его в рот.

Гарри краснеет.

— Слушай, мы сделаем все, что ты захочешь. Все, что угодно. Когда угодно. Только… не это, ладно? Мне совсем не хочется. Это не по мне. Честное слово, спасибо, но нет.

Снейп выпрямляется и пристально изучает его лицо. Гарри поднимает подбородок, сжимает губы и изо всех сил старается показать уверенность, а не то, что ему противна сама мысль о том, чтобы совать какую бы то ни было часть своего тела в тощую задницу Снейпа. Да и чего он него ждут? Чтобы он завалил Снейпа на стол, как тогда на Спиннерз Энд тот завалил Гарри, и возбудился от его костлявой спины и грязного седеющего затылка?

Ужас.

К тому же, от идеи трахнуть Снейпа не только все падает, она еще и пугает. А что если он сделает все неправильно, и Снейп даже не кончит? Или сам Гарри продержится секунд десять? И ведь это же не девушка, вдруг он не сможет, ну, правильно вставить. А вдруг он выставит себя полным ничтожеством, так и будет стоять с идиотски поникшим крошечным членом, а Снейп рассмеется ему в лицо и больше никогда к нему не прикоснется?

Снейп, конечно, сроду не смеялся, а у Гарри не случалось провалов с эрекцией, но все-таки. Это уже перебор.

Снейп фыркает и кладет коробочку в карман. Гарри с облегчением вздыхает, когда цветастый «Дюрекс» исчезает в складках мантии.

— Все, что я захочу. Что угодно, когда угодно. Не забудьте, мистер Поттер, — напоминает Снейп и уходит на кухню, где его всегда поджидает очередная стопка домашних работ.

Остается только надеяться, что из-за этого спора он не провалит половину студентов. Впрочем, все равно. Разве Снейп еще не понял, что Гарри готов всегда и на все?

Однако вечером ему приходится слегка усомниться в своей уверенности. Снейп выдергивает у него из рук учебник по Трансфигурации, рывком отодвигает от кухонного стола стул, на котором сидит Гарри, и командует:

— Закрой глаза и рот, Поттер.

— Я же занимаюсь! — протестует Гарри.

Снейп легонько шлепает его по щеке тыльной стороной ладони, чтобы придать веса своим словам.

— Закрой глаза. Захлопни рот. Не двигайся.

Гарри бросает на него недовольный взгляд, но подчиняется: в конце концов, это лучше учебы. И он вовсе не против секса, ну, если только ему не придется… ну, то самое... Вот только к чему эти приказы и побои? Разве нельзя просто поговорить?

Почему общение со Снейпом доставляет примерно столько же удовольствия, как лишенная костей рука и бутылка Скелероста?

С закрытыми глазами Гарри чувствует себя неуверенно. Несколько минут ничего не происходит, и ему остается только гадать, что случится дальше. Это смущает, а внезапное воспоминание о ненавистных уроках Окклюменции не прибавляет оптимизма. В голову закрадывается подозрение, что Снейп бросил его тут сидеть забавы ради. Вполне в его духе.

Гарри тяжело вздыхает.

В ответ раздается сдавленный стон, а затем чавкающий звук, в котором безошибочно узнается скольжение ладони по увлажненному члену. Это Гарри нравится, он закусывает губу в предвкушении, хотя то, что он не видит происходящего, слегка нервирует. Снейп снова стонет и громко сглатывает.

— Молчи и не открывай глаз, — предупреждает он. — На колени.

По телу пробегает искорка возбуждения. Испустив дрожащий вздох, Гарри становится на колени и кладет руки на бедра. Если Снейп хочет от него того, о чем он подумал, Гарри вовсе не против. Вот только он делал это всего один раз. Если Снейп кончит ему в рот, то Гарри может стошнить прямо на мантию.

Он вспоминает, как сосал этот толстый член, и во рту пересыхает, возбуждение приходит в полной мере. Гарри облизывает губы и надеется, что Снейп не сунет член ему в горло без предупреждения. Он слышит, как движения ладони ускоряются, и по запаху определяет, что Снейп стоит совсем близко. Интересно, получится ли незаметно положить руку на собственный член?

Пыхтение Снейпа вторит шороху мантии и скользящей по смазке ладони, и Гарри решает попробовать. Сердце так и колотится в груди, а член окончательно набух, но Гарри осторожно, стараясь не дернуться, ползет правой рукой по бедру вверх.

Добраться до цели он не успевает, потому что Снейп внезапно хватает его за грудки:

— Ляг на спину и положи… закинь руки за голову… сцепи их над головой.

Член трется об одежду, вырывая у Гарри шипение. Он как следует завелся, но чувствует себя глупо, лежа на кухонном полу с заведенными за голову руками. Снейп одобрительно хмыкает, а потом со стоном садится на него сверху, сжав коленями его бока и мимолетно задев его пах. Гарри ахает и подается вверх, надеясь снова потереться об это, чем бы оно ни было, но его бедра встречают пустоту, лишь давление тесных брюк заставляет стонать. 

Член Снейпа совсем близко к губам Гарри, он чувствует его запах, идущий от него жар, и тянется к нему, широко раскрыв рот. Нижняя губа касается горячей липкой головки, сверху раздается шипение, сбивчивое ругательство, и на лицо летят горячие брызги. Снейп снова чертыхается и орошает щеку, очки, губы Гарри теплой струей, горькие капли попадают даже на язык.

Гарри отплевывается и открывает глаза. Снейп склонился над ним с не поддающимся описанию выражением лица, одна его рука все еще на члене.

— Я мог бы снова кончить только от твоего вида, — шепчет он и проводит пальцами по перепачканной спермой щеке Гарри.

Тот в шоке.

— Ты кончил мне на лицо. На лицо! На… Ты что, совсем извращенец?!

На мгновение Снейп кажется пристыженным.

— Боже мой! А ну слезь с меня! — кричит Гарри. Его захлестывает унижение, и он спихивает Снейпа на пол. — Ты так чувствуешь себя лучше других? Выше? И что дальше? Начнем мочиться друг на друга? Это ненормально! Что ж ты за урод такой?!

— Теперь ты уйдешь? — спрашивает Снейп.

— Что? Нет! Мне просто не нравится, что ты… — Гарри с рыком вытирает мокрый подбородок рукавом. Насупившись, снимает очки, чтобы вытереть и их. — Если тебе необходимо вытворять со мной такое, ты должен хотя бы дать мне возможность что-нибудь сделать. Я даже не смог посмотреть, а теперь у меня все лицо в сперме и возбуждения не осталось и в помине! Ты все нахрен испортил!

— Так ты остаешься?

Гарри видны только прикрытые мантией ноги лежащего на полу Снейпа. Он закатывает глаза и подползает к нему. Очки все еще заляпаны, и Снейп снова странно на него смотрит.

— Конечно, я никуда не уйду, Профессор, — уверяет Гарри, положив ладонь на руку Снейпа. — Мне просто не нравится, когда меня используют, будто… какой-то предмет для секса. То есть… Я хочу, чтобы мы заботились друг о друге и были на равных. Понимаешь?

Снейп выдергивает свою руку и прижимает пальцы к виску.

— И при этом ты все равно зовешь меня профессором, — устало замечает он.

— Это уважительное обращение! — настаивает Гарри. — Ты тоже не зовешь меня по имени. Где это видано — называть «мистером» того, с кем спишь?

— Из-за тебя я чувствую себя педофилом, — огрызается Снейп.

— А я младенцем, — не сдается Гарри.

— Я месяцами пытался добиться того, чтобы мы были на равных, мистер Поттер, — вздыхает Снейп. Он прикрывает глаза рукой, будто вид Гарри причиняет ему боль. — Вы не сделали мне навстречу ни шага.

Гарри растерянно моргает.

— Правда? Когда? Недавно?

Снейп снова вздыхает, приподнимается — его спина громко щелкает — и заправляет член в брюки. 

— Постоянно, мистер Поттер.

— Должно быть, я не заметил, — хмурится Гарри.

— Какая неожиданность, — бесстрастно отмечает Снейп, застегивая мантию.

— Этого больше не повторится, — Гарри отскребает ногтем засохшее на стекле очков пятно. — Если только… Хм, по крайней мере, сначала предупреди меня.

— Да, конечно, только это все испортит, — кривится Снейп. Вид у него как у провинившегося ребенка. Он встает и идет к дверям.

— Ты куда? — зовет его по-прежнему валяющийся на полу Гарри.

— Туда, где тебя нет, — отвечает Снейп, засовывая ноги в ботинки.

— Как называется то, что бывает после секса? Ты в этом полный ноль. Даже если и нет такого понятия, все равно ты в этом полный ноль. Как нам достигнуть хоть какого-то понимания, если через полсекунды после оргазма ты притворяешься, что меня не существует? 

— Я мечтал о том, что сегодня случилось, когда тебе подобное еще и в голову не могло прийти. Попробуй осмыслить это, Поттер, и тогда я, может быть, учту твои пожелания, — сердито говорит Снейп и открывает дверь. — Хотя надежды у меня нет.

— Что? Ты хотел сесть на меня и кончить мне на лицо, когда мне было одиннадцать? — ужасается Гарри.

— Как обычно, думаешь только о себе. Не весь мир крутится вокруг тебя, не настолько ты важный, — ухмыляется Снейп. — Не жди меня. На кухне стопка сочинений — проверь их. И переоденься, у тебя все рукава в белых пятнах, это отвратительно.

Дверь за Снейпом захлопывается, а Гарри тупо глазеет на нее, размышляя, когда все пошло не так. Не он же виноват, что у него все опускается от мысли засунуть член туда, откуда этот мерзавец испражняется! Неужели его это должно привлекать? Какого хрена лысого?

Возможно, это просто одна из тех вещей, что людям понять не дано. Придя к такому выводу, Гарри переодевается в пижаму, лопает кусок пирога с патокой и изо всех сил швыряет грязную тарелку об стену. Ему приходит в голову сжечь сочинения, но затем он ставит всем «Превосходно», решив, что так Снейп взбесится сильнее. Ведь ничто не выводит его из себя больше, чем незаслуженные награды.

Возвращение Снейпа вечером — изрядный сюрприз. И уж совсем удивительно, когда он переворачивает Гарри в постели и усердно ему отсасывает. Впрочем, он ничего не говорит и потом сразу отворачивается. Это приносит опустошение. Словно Гарри атаковал дементор, а шоколада никто не предложил. Будто ему хотелось теплых объятий, а ему всего лишь пожали руку. И следовало давно догадаться, что речь только о рукопожатии, что он разменивается на пустое, что трахаться легче, чем все исправить. А может, исправить вообще ничего нельзя, и Гарри сам себе морочил голову идеями о дружбе, понимании. Сейчас вся его воля выплеснулась вместе с горячими струйками спермы, оставив лишь пустую оболочку, холодную и иссохшую.

Он вспоминает о том, что сказал пьяный Снейп на Хэллоуин перед тем как отключиться, и в отчаянии думает, что, может, душа действительно состоит из частиц.

Следующим утром за завтраком Гарри непривычно угнетен и задумчив. А потом обнаруживает, что его поджидает еще менее приятный сюрприз.

— Это что? — требовательно спрашивает он, уставившись на письмо, адресованное «Проф. Северусу Снейпу». На обороте синий герб в виде двух скрещенных палочек, из которых вылетают звездочки. — Я видел этот герб на Тремудром турнире, — стучит он пальцем по конверту. — Это из Бобатона. Почему вам пишут из Бобатона?

Сидящий напротив Снейп молчит. Гарри спрашивает еще раз, уже не так вежливо, но безуспешно.

Содержимое письма — нечитаемые каракули на французском, сплошные «le», «la», «une» и забавные черточки ударений. Гарри бросает на Снейпа мрачный взгляд и пытается прочитать письмо просто назло ему. Когда ему удается расшифровать фразу «professeur de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal», сердце совершает кульбит.

— Вы собираетесь преподавать Защиту от темных искусств в Бобатоне, — ошарашенно говорит он. — Это шутка? Поверить не могу.

— Мне все равно, во что вы можете или не можете поверить, — высокомерно уведомляет его Снейп, прихлебывая кофе.

В Гарри закипает гнев.

— Вы опять убегаете. Готовы даже отправиться в чертову Францию…

— Никто никуда здесь не убегает, кроме вас, мистер Поттер. Я приехал в Салем на год, чтобы подождать, пока в Бобатоне освободится место преподавателя ЗОТИ. Таков был мой изначальный план. Я никогда не вернусь в ваш ненаглядный Хогвартс. Ни за что.

Гарри несколько раз повторяет про себя, что все это ему только снится, глубоко вздыхает и заявляет:

— Вы не можете поехать в Бобатон. Вы даже по-французски не говорите.

С мерзкой ухмылочкой Снейп выдает:

— Vous croyez qu'on n'est pas capable de l'apprendre? Peut-être vous, mais moi…*

У Гарри падает челюсть.

— Вы меня разыгрываете, да? Вы надо мной нахрен издеваетесь! Мы не можем переехать во Францию!

— И снова эта смехотворная идея о нас, мистер Поттер. «Нас» не существует. Все кончено, да и никогда ничего не было. Вы должны прекратить убегать от своих многочисленных нелепых демонов и вернуться домой. А я начну новую жизнь. Один.

— Новую жизнь! — кричит Гарри, грохнув кулаком по столу. — А как насчет этой?! Как же ваши студенты, бедняжки-первогодки, которые лишатся единственного нормального профессора, как же…

Как же я?

— Вчера я уведомил студентов, что они в последний раз видят мое счастливое лицо в стенах этого заведения. Они были вне себя от горя, уверяю, — язвит Снейп. И добавляет, глядя на ошарашенного Гарри: — Вы не заметили, что учебный год закончился? На дворе июль. Вчерашние сочинения были экзаменационными работами. Хорошо, что вы поставили им то, что поставили, иначе никто, кроме мисс Барнетт, не получил бы проходной балл.

Гарри окончательно сбит с толку.

— Июль? Как это случилось?

— Я не собираюсь объяснять девятнадцатилетнему обалдую, как сменяют друг друга месяцы года. И я бесконечно рад, что вы скоро избавите меня от своего присутствия. Вы настолько тупы, что вас уже даже не интересно оскорблять, — заявляет Снейп. Он опускает чашку на стол и встает. — Вы обязаны прекратить этот фарс, мистер Поттер. И побыстрее. Хватит бежать от проблем, запираться неделями в квартире и отталкивать тех, кому вы дороги. Я достаточно вас покрывал, и предоставил массу времени, чтобы вы оправились от своей травмы. Вы должны вернуться домой.

— Моей… — брызгает слюной Гарри, — моей травмы?! Покрывали… вы?! Когда это вы меня покрывали? Да вам всегда было плевать, как я справляюсь с проблемами и кому дорог!

— Если бы вы обладали хоть каплей мозгов, давно бы поняли, что мы с мисс Грейнджер уже довольно давно переписываемся.

У Гарри что-то немеет внутри, и ему остается только беспомощно разевать рот.

— Я держу ее в курсе событий, включая то, что вы едите и когда пользуетесь уборной. Она знает, что я присматриваю за вами, потому что сами вы о себе позаботиться не в состоянии. Как истинная мягкосердечная гриффиндорка, она проявила большое понимание того, что одинокий немолодой мужчина может поддаться некоторым… нежелательным порывам. Я торжественно уверил ее, что это не повторится, — Снейп пристально изучает Гарри, губы его кривятся. — Она не подозревает, что я не смог сдержать обещание.

Гарри сглатывает.

— Не понимаю, — бормочет он. Конечно, у него есть кое-какие заскоки, но разве все настолько плохо, что за ним нужен постоянный присмотр? Разве он и в самом деле неделями запирался в квартире? Не может быть… Но… Ведь он не заметил, что уже июль. А как же соревнования ГОМиК по кводпоту? День рождения Тедди? Письма друзьям? Неужели он все пропустил? Неужели последние три месяца он только сидел, читал и таращился в окно, ожидая возвращения Снейпа?

Что за чертовщина?

Снейп деликатно покашливает.

— Вы вернетесь и будете жить дальше. Ни мисс Грейджер, ни мистер Уизли ничего не знают, как и ваша позаброшенная подружка. Встряхнитесь, соберитесь с мыслями, езжайте домой и снова станьте незаслуженно обожаемым героем подобострастных толп.

— Нет, — говорит Гарри. — Все не так. Я не прячусь. Я здесь, чтобы помочь вам. Чтобы…

— Помириться, — презрительно усмехается Снейп. — Я помню, мистер Поттер. Этого не случится. Нам никогда не понять друг друга. Я никогда не доверюсь вам, мы не станем называть друг друга по имени, и я скорее умру, чем начну обсуждать с вами вашу мать. Вам ясно?

У Гарри кружится голова, и он опирается о стол.

— Но я нужен вам!

— Нужен мне! — восклицает Снейп. — Знаете ли вы единственную причину, по которой я не покоюсь в могиле вот уже восемнадцать лет? Если бы мои воспоминания достались любому другому, я бы уже там был, и с превеликой радостью. Если бы любой член Ордена, даже самый незначительный, оказался рядом со мной, когда на меня напала Нагини, я бы не возился с противоядием, мистер Поттер. Я цеплялся за жизнь только потому, что сомневался, сумеете ли вы воспользоваться воспоминаниями!

Гарри трясет головой, его подташнивает. Этого не может быть. Не может быть. Не может…

— Вы боитесь, — говорит ему Снейп, перегнувшись через стол. — Вы в ужасе, что вам придется вернуться в Британию, стать тем, кем вас хотят видеть…

— Чего вы от меня ожидаете?! Я никогда об этом не просил! Мне не нужно, чтобы прохожие пожимали мне руку, чтобы мне ежедневно присылали дюжину сов с благодарностями и писали истории о моей личной жизни! Я просто хочу быть обычным человеком с обычной семьей, хочу быть счастливым! — выпаливает Гарри, держась за живот. — Хочу стать аврором и заботиться о вас, о Гермионе и Роне, и чтобы все забыли, что я уничтожил идиотского Волдеморта! Почему все не так? Почему?!

Снейп склоняется над ним, кладет руки ему на плечи.

— Посмотрите на меня, мистер Поттер. Посмотрите на меня, — шипит он.

Гарри с усилием сглатывает и смотрит в его пронзительные темные глаза. Обычно пустые и холодные, сейчас они блестят и полны эмоций.

— Слушайте меня внимательно, мистер Поттер. Вы вернетесь в Британию. Воссоединитесь со своими друзьями и почитателями. Станете аврором и будете защищать людей от темных волшебников. Вы женитесь на Джинни Уизли и обзаведетесь несносными радостными рыжими детишками-гриффиндорцами. И вы будете счастливы. Вам понятно? — спрашивает он и встряхивает Гарри за плечи. — _Вы будете счастливы!_

— Но, Профессор… — шепчет Гарри, его голова кружится все сильнее.

Снейп качает головой, закрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает. Потом снова смотрит на Гарри и целует шрам на его лбу.

— Вы не можете спасти меня, мистер Поттер, — тихо говорит он. — Даже вам это не дано. А теперь идите собирать вещи.

И Гарри идет.

____________________  
* «Вы считаете, что я не обучаем? Вы — возможно, но я…»


	9. Глава девятая

Он находит Джинни за старым сараем, где мистер Уизли хранит маггловское барахло. Она прижимает к груди метлу, которую Гарри подарил ей на Рождество, и смотрит в небо. В тусклом свете звезд она выглядит так мирно, что ему даже не хочется нарушать ее уединение.

— Приятная выдалась ночка, — говорит он наконец и усаживается рядом.

От изумления Джинни роняет метлу.

— Гарри!

Подтянув колени к груди, он улыбается и тоже смотрит на звезды.

— Прости, Джинни. Все как-то… запуталось. Я не хотел обидеть тебя. Пожалуйста, поверь мне.

Она осторожно касается его плеча, словно не верит, что он и правда рядом.

— Так ты вернулся? Насовсем?

Гарри с улыбкой подносит ее пальцы к губам.

— Не мог же я навсегда остаться с сальным ублюдком, а?

— Гарри! — она обнимает его. — Мерлин свидетель, я так скучала по тебе!

Он обнимает ее в ответ и целует в лоб.

— Я тоже сильно скучал по тебе, — лжет он.

— Ты и в самом деле больше никуда не уедешь? — никак не может поверить она.

— Конечно, — он притягивает ее ближе. Летней ночью тепло, и кожа Джинни мягкая и гладкая на ощупь.

Джинни ослепительно улыбается, ее карие глаза блестят в звездном свете. Она целует Гарри.

— Выходи за меня, — шепчет он ей в губы.

Джинни сдавленно ахает и крепко прижимается к нему, обвив его шею руками. Потом, отстранившись, она вытирает рукавом глаза — она что, плакала?

— А как насчет кольца? — приглушенно спрашивает она.

— Завтра же утром купим. Выберешь любое, какое понравится, — говорит он, приобняв ее за талию.

Джинни смеется, и Гарри окончательно уверяется, что она плачет.

— Хочу огромное кольцо, — всхлипывает она.

Он целует ее в щеку, снова чувствуя тошноту.

— Все, что захочешь, Джинни.

Она снова смеется, встает и тянет его за собой.

— Мы должны сообщить маме и папе. И написать Биллу, Чарли и… — она крепко сжимает его руку и счастливо улыбается.

Гарри обнимает ее, прижимается своей щекой к ее и качает головой.

— Не сегодня. Давай… Давай подождем до утра. Тогда всем и расскажем, и купим тебе кольцо и… все остальное для свадьбы. Хорошо?

Джинни мгновение колеблется, хмурится, и он добавляет:

— Я просто очень устал. Год выдался нелегким. Пожалуйста.

Она улыбается, целует его в щеку и ведет в свою комнату. В доме тихо, только в коридоре слышен храп Рона. Гарри думает, что тот, наверное, спит в неудобной позе. Он прислоняется к висящему на стене постеру с «Ведуньями» и потирает ноющую голову. 

— Выглядишь измотанным, — с сочувствием говорит Джинни, закрыв дверь. — Давай я помогу тебе раздеться.

Вскоре он обнаруживает, что уже лежит на кровати поверх одеяла совершенно голый. Рядом такая же голая Джинни. Она обнимает его и прижимается губами к шраму от медальона на его груди. Гарри перебирает ее шелковистые волосы, повторяет, что ужасно измучен, напоминает о кольце, и она наконец целует его в щеку и затихает.

Он вздыхает: ему приятно ее тепло и ощущение прижатой к плечу мягкой груди, но хочется чего-то совершенно другого, вот только он решительно запрещает себе это обдумывать. Сон приходит нескоро.

Утром их будит раздирающий уши крик Молли Уизли:

— ДЖИНЕВРА МОЛЛИ УИЗЛИ! Что, во имя Мерлина, ты себе думаешь…

— Мам! — подскакивает с кровати по-прежнему обнаженная Джинни. — Мам, все порядке…

— А ТЫ, ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР! Я всегда считала тебя собственным сыном…

Гарри беспомощно шарит по кровати руками, пытаясь прикрыться, словно это как-то может смягчить то, что Молли застукала его голым в постели с ее дочерью, но затем понимает, что лежит поверх одеяла.

— Миссис Уизли…

— В МОЕМ СОБСТВЕННОМ ДОМЕ, ПОД МОЕЙ КРЫШЕЙ, ПРЯМО НАД НАШЕЙ СПАЛЬНЕЙ…

Джинни машет руками, качает головой и хватает свой свитер.

— Мам, да все нормально! Мы…

— Что случилось, мам? — заглядывает в комнату заспанный Рон. — Что за шу… Ы-ых! Джинни! Мои глаза!

— ТОЛЬКО ПОГОДИТЕ, ПОКА ОТЕЦ ВЕРНЕТСЯ ДОМОЙ, ЮНАЯ ЛЕДИ! И ВЫ ТОЖЕ, ЮНОША…

— Мы собираемся пожениться! — кричит Джинни.

Мнущийся на пороге Рон бросает на них взгляд из-под ладоней, а миссис Уизли замолкает на полуслове с округлившимся, словно квиддичное кольцо, ртом. 

— Что, дорогая? — переспрашивает она.

Джинни злобно смотрит на нее, прижимая к себе свитер, Гарри успел прикрыться подушкой.

— Мы женимся, — повторяет Джинни.

— Вы — что? — подает голос Рон. — Гарри, что происходит? Что ты тут делаешь? Тебе уже лучше?

— Я сказала… — рычит Джинни, но ее обрывает Молли.

— Женитесь? Женитесь! — верещит она и бросается к Джинни с поцелуями.

— Мам, мам, прекрати! — отмахивается Джинни, но ничего не помогает.

— Моя малышка выходит замуж! — восклицает миссис Уизли и устремляется к кровати, чтобы обнять ужаснувшегося Гарри. — Поздравляю вас, Гарри, мой дорогой! Я всегда считала тебя своим сыном, а теперь ты и правда им станешь!

— Э-э, ну да, — мямлит Гарри, вцепившись в подушку.

— Только погодите, пока отец вернется домой, юная леди! — радостно возвещает миссис Уизли, снова целуя Джинни. Она стремительно покидает спальню, рассуждая вслух о том, кого из родни нужно оповестить, где взять напрокат свадебные шатры, как были у Билла, и какой оттенок белого наиболее выгодно подчеркнет кожу Джинни.

— Когда ты вернулся? — ошарашенно спрашивает Рон. — Ты выздоровел?

— Э… А можем мы обсудить это в одетом виде? — уточняет Гарри.

— Ой, — пугается Рон. — Ой, точно. — Он выходит, стукнувшись головой о дверной косяк, и извиняется перед ним.

Свадьбу назначают на первую субботу октября. Месяцы проносятся мимо в каком-то тумане. Нужно заказать цветы и угощение, разослать приглашения, купить мантии, распланировать медовый месяц, вычистить до блеска Нору и не забыть о двенадцатичасовых ежедневных курсах авроров. Джинни кто-то по секрету сообщает, что она одобрена на место запасного ловца у «Холихедских Гарпий», тренировки начнутся через неделю после свадьбы.

— Тебе придется перенести мои вещи на площадь Гриммо до свадьбы, Гарри, — сообщает ему однажды вечером Джинни, как только он заходит в дом. Ее волосы перевязаны лентой, в одной руке щетка, в другой — палочка. — Мама слишком расстроена моим отъездом, а у меня просто не будет времени. О, и заодно передай Джорджу, что я не потерплю, если он заявится на свадьбу в той ужасной зеленой куртке, — энергично велит она и устремляется в ванную отчищать пол.

— Конечно, — соглашается Гарри, — как скажешь, — и плюхается на диван.

За неделю до свадьбы случаются два несчастья: в Гарри попадает неизвестное испанское проклятье, из-за которого он начинает картавить, а Джинни не нравится ее подвенечное платье. Проклятье со временем выветривается, но с платьем уже ничего не поделать.

— Мам, я не могу это надеть! — доносится до Гарри из закрытой спальни, хотя, казалось бы, ему не полагается знать про наряд невесты. — Оно совершенно мне не идет!

— Оно прекрасно на тебе смотрится, — утешает ее миссис Уизли, — не хуже, чем на том манекене. Ты просто нервничаешь…

— Мама, нет! Оно ужасно! Я выгляжу как чокнутая балерина! Жирная балерина! — восклицает Джинни. На этом Гарри решает, что пора отступить от двери. Не дай Мерлин, они как-то почувствуют, что он рядом, затащат в комнату и спросят его мнение. Ему кажется, что сейчас не согласиться с Джинни просто опасно, а заказывать новое платье уже поздно.

С цветами тоже возникает затруднение, потому что их оттенок фиолетового слегка отличается от цвета салфеток. Гарри заверяет, что не видит разницы, чтобы его не заставили зачаровывать каждый цветок. К тому же он терпеть не может фиолетовый. Затем выясняется, что платья подружек невесты «слишком вызывающие», и Джинни почему-то впадает от этого в панику. Что это вообще значит — «вызывающие»?

Неожиданный побочный эффект творящегося кругом свадебного безумия проявляется в том, что Гарри почти не бывает наедине со своей невестой. Он, наверное, должен огорчаться, вот только почему-то чувствует облегчение. Мысль о том, чтобы снова спать с Джинни, выводит его из равновесия, кажется странной. Впрочем, он уверяет себя, что это всего лишь нервы и усталость, а потом все как-нибудь образуется. 

В конце концов, у женатых людей почти не бывает секса, ведь так?

Так?

Но от смутной тревоги избавиться не получается, и Гарри не спит ночами. Жаль, что профессора Люпина нет в живых, они отлично понимали друг друга, а Тонкс была чем-то похожа на Джинни. Гарри вспоминает о Воскрешающем камне и представляет, как прочесывает в его поисках Запретный лес, хотя и знает, что это не вариант.

В итоге он пытается осторожно расспросить знакомого женатого мужчину, мнению которого более-менее доверяет.

— Волнуешься о брачной ночи? — спрашивает Билл с ухмылкой, которая делает его шрам еще заметнее.

Гарри и так уже был красный от смущения, но сейчас попросту багровеет.

— Э… немного…

— Не переживай, — хлопает его по плечу Билл, — это всего лишь одна ночь. Конечно, я не горю желанием обсуждать свою сестру, но дам тебе совет, который даю всем…

— Нет, — прерывает его Гарри, морщась, — я не про брачную ночь. Я… про семейную жизнь в целом. Ну, знаешь, про каждую ночь. Или почти каждую…

Билл хмурится.

— Напоминаю, не хочу знать деталей, потому что речь идет о моей сестре, но… вы же уже делали это, да?

— Да! — восклицает Гарри, не зная, куда деваться от стыда. — Да, конечно, я делал, то есть… мы делали, да!

Возможно, получится уговорить Билла, чтобы он потом наложил на них обоих Обливиэйт. Или даже прямо сейчас. Зря Гарри вообще это затеял.

— С тобой все в порядке? — с сомнением смотрит на него Билл. — У тебя выдался сложный год, может, стоит…

— Нет, нет, просто… я слышал, что после свадьбы… — кашляет он, — все бывает намного реже...

Билл смеется и ободряюще сжимает его плечо: 

— Даже если так, то точно не сразу. Я пока что не слышал никаких жалоб. Ни одной, можешь поверить!

— О, — сипит Гарри, — отлично.

Он торопится прочь в ужасном смущении, совершенно забыв про Обливиэйт.

В итоге он решает смириться и плыть по течению, но это нелегко. Спустя два дня Гермиона врывается в бывшую комнату Джорджа, где он скрывается, и бранит его:

— Гарри, у нас куча работы. Если ты хочешь, чтобы свадьба состоялась, ты должен помочь! — заявляет она, подбоченившись. На ней какая-то малиновая жуть с оборочками.

— Гермиона, что это на тебе надето? — с отвращением спрашивает он, разглядывая ее с импровизированного насеста на кровати. — Ты же не собираешься идти в таком виде на ужин?

Гермиона смотрит на него с негодованием.

— Это платье подружки невесты. Я примерила его, чтобы убедиться, что размер подходит. Джинни возненавидела эти платья, хотя она сейчас все ненавидит. А теперь давай выходи из комнаты и помоги нам с шатрами.

— Гермиона, а если я передумал?

Она утомленно вздыхает и поправляет уродливые малиновые складки платья.

— Ты не мог передумать, Гарри.

— А если все-таки передумал? — настаивает он. — Что, если я понял, что все это огромная ошибка, и хочу вернуться...

Куда ему возвращаться? Не в Хогвартс и не на Привет драйв. Не в Салем. И уж точно не на площадь Гриммо к Кричеру с его предложениями потереть спину. Гарри охватывает отчаяние: ему некуда возвращаться. У него только один путь — вперед. 

Гермиона со вздохом садится рядом.

— Это просто нервы, Гарри. Завтра все пройдет. Это будет самый счастливый день твоей жизни, вот увидишь.

Уставившись на свою измятую грязную мантию, которую он не снимал уже несколько дней, Гарри качает головой. 

— Не думаю, Гермиона. Я... чувствую, что совершаю ошибку. А если я не смогу так жить? Что если это не то, чего я хочу? Или хочу, но мне все равно нужно другое? Что тогда?

— Гарри, перестань мучиться сомнениями, пожалуйста, — Гермиона мягко касается его плеча. — Ты же любишь Джинни, а она любит тебя с первой вашей встречи. Что еще тебе нужно?

— Может быть. Если бы я только... — Гарри снимает с рукава волос, размышляя о том, что Джинни любила его задолго до их первой встречи. — Если бы я только знал, что он в порядке. Мои письма возвращаются назад нераспечатанными. А вдруг он несчастен, а я бросил его одного, собираюсь жениться, завести семью и... Я не доверяю французам, Гермиона. Они же носят береты и едят вонючий сыр!

Гермиона снова вздыхает, ее рука безвольно падает с его плеча.

— Так ты заперся тут и все это время волновался о нем?

— Ну да. В смысле, наверное. То есть, я имею в виду, может быть, не знаю.

Он не смотрит на Гермиону, но знает, что она закатила глаза.

— Мерлина ради, Гарри. Тебе стоило спросить меня. Я только на прошлой неделе получила от него письмо. Он пишет, что Франция ужасна, студенты Бобатона такие же безмозглые, как и любые другие, а твоя свадьба — возмутительный фарс. Не волнуйся, он явно всем доволен.

— У тебя... — Гарри сглатывает вставший в горле комок и глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь успокоить бешено застучавшее сердце. — У тебя случайно не сохранилось это письмо? Может, где-нибудь завалялось?

В комнате повисает молчание, затем Гермиона поднимается на ноги.

— Жду тебя через пять минут на улице, чтобы помочь с шатрами, Гарри, — она уходит.

Гарри запирает окна и дверь всеми известными ему заклинаниями, накладывает парочку сглазов и антиаппарационные чары, которым научился на курсах авроров, и забирается в кровать с твердым намерением не вставать, пока не увидит того письма. 

— Убирайтесь! — орет он периодически скребущимся в дверь Рону, миссис Уизли, каким-то подружкам невесты и всем прочим посетителям.

Наконец в дверь начинает колотить Джинни.

— Немедленно открой, Гарри Поттер! — требует она. — Я не шучу!

— Убирайся!

— У нас завтра свадьба! — надрывается она. — Помоги установить шатры! Подними задницу и немедленно выходи!

— Нет! Убирайся! — орет Гарри и натягивает на голову одеяло.

— Открой чертову дверь! — визжит Джинни и колотит по ней кулаками.

— Не открою, пока Гермиона не отдаст мне гребаное письмо!

Джинни пинает напоследок дверь и с топотом бежит вниз по лестнице. До Гарри доносятся ее крики, но они кажутся далекими и неважными. Его окутывает благословенная тишина, и он успевает задремать, когда в дверь легонько стучит Гермиона.

— Гарри, — тихо просит она, — Гарри, ты должен выйти оттуда.

— Дай мне письмо, и я подумаю, — отвечает он.

— Не дам.

Он шмыгает носом.

— Тогда я не выйду. Мне нужно письмо.

— Гарри...

— Письмо, — требует он. — Сию минуту.

— У меня его нет. Гарри, послушай... Репетиция через два часа. Давай ты пока поспишь, а потом...

— Отъебись.

— Гарри, если ты придешь на ужин, я... Я скажу тебе, где он. Но ты не услышишь от меня ни слова до тех пор...

Гарри распахивает дверь, и Гермиона почти отпрыгивает от него в испуге.

— Он сказал тебе свой адрес?

— Да, на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Но я дам его тебе, если ты придешь на ужин. Да и то только если ты будешь хорошо себя вести. Эта твоя привычка спасать людей совершенно вышла из-под контроля, Гарри, — недовольно говорит Гермиона.

От облегчения хочется плакать.

— Спасибо, Гермиона, — он крепко обнимает ее. — Огромное спасибо. Ты не представляешь, что это для меня значит.

— Зато я прекрасно представляю, что тебе нужен душ, Гарри. От тебя ужасно несет! — отталкивает его Гермиона.

С плеч словно гора свалилась. Он смеется, целует ее в щеку и идет в туалет.

Ужин проходит в каком-то тумане, Гарри не вспомнил бы точно, что там происходило, даже под угрозой смерти. Он смутно припоминает, что вел кого-то по какому-то длинному проходу и повторял какие-то клятвы. Он что-то ел и примерно себя вел — по крайней мере, его никто не ругал. Единственное, что его занимает: Гермиона собирается сказать ему, где Снейп.

Интересно, что за школа Бобатон, приятные ли у учителей комнаты, хорошо ли их кормят, достаточно ли много там книг? Поседел ли Снейп еще больше? Будет ли снова смотреть на него холодным надменным взглядом, от которого по спине бегут мурашки?..

Гарри настолько вне себя от предвкушения, что, когда после репетиции Чарли пожимает ему руку, он целует его. Джордж чуть не валится от смеха на пол и спрашивает, не подарят ли поцелуй и ему, мол, за пределы семьи это не выйдет. Гарри целует его взасос — почему бы и нет? — а потом еще и Билла, ради справедливости. Рон куда-то загадочно исчезает.

— Я хорошо себя вел, — говорит Гарри Гермионе, когда расходятся последние гости. — Был вежлив и послушен, даже пообжимался с шуринами.

Гермиона издает какой-то неясный звук и вынимает из сумочки клочок пергамента. Гарри жадно выхватывает его и судорожно запоминает адрес на случай, если она надумает его отобрать.

— Теперь ты доволен? — спрашивает она. — И пойдешь спать, да?

Сияя, Гарри запихивает пергамент в карман и торопится пожелать Джинни спокойной ночи.

— Ты уже собираешься ложиться? Еще рано... — она тянет его к себе, — и на завтра все уже готово...

Гарри отрицательно качает головой и целует ее в нос. Голова идет кругом. 

— Плохая примета видеться перед свадьбой, — заверяет ее он.

— Только днем, — поправляет она. — А сегодня ночью уже все равно. Я в таком напряжении и не отказалась бы немного...

— С учетом того, как я себя чувствую, мы не закончим до самой церемонии, — отвечает он, поспешно отступая подальше. — Лучше подождать до завтра, Джинни. Я пойду, пока меня не арестовали за навязчивые приставания к Перси.

Джинни смеется и беззаботно посылает ему воздушный поцелуй.

В Провансе тепло, несмотря на то, что уже миновала полночь. Бобатон находится в полумиле от центра города, буквально за двумя поворотами и узкой боковой аллеей от главной городской площади. Это желтовато-коричневое кирпичное здание со странными горгульями у ворот. Недовольная охранница в бигудях пытается прогнать Гарри, что-то отрывисто тараторя на французском и указывая на висящие над дверью часы. Гарри не понимает ее, но повторяет «Северус Снейп» и «Гарри Поттер», тыкая в свой шрам. Наконец она впускает его и оставляет ждать в полутемной маленькой, но уютной комнатке при входе.

Когда она возвращается, то говорит: «Alors venez»*, жестом приказывая идти за ней. Остается только надеяться, что, невзирая на тон, это не переводится как «Я собираюсь прикончить тебя за то, что разбудил меня в такой час, английская псина».

Может, это всего лишь изумление от того, что Снейп полностью одет и сидит за столом с таким видом, словно в класс в любую минуту могут зайти ученики, но внутри у Гарри что-то ёкает. Приглядевшись, он видит, что Снейп уткнулся носом в огромный заплесневелый том, и решает, что изумление тут ни при чем.

— Professeur, — вежливо окликает его охранница, и Снейп кивает.

Она уходит, а Гарри остается ждать, пока Снейп обратит на него внимание. Сложно разглядеть детали с другого конца комнаты, но выглядит Снейп неплохо. Ну, то есть, ужасно, но это вполне по-снейповски. Даже в неверном свете свечей заметно, что его волосы поседели еще сильнее, а кожа бледнее обычного, но в целом он ничем не отличается от себя прежнего.

Он великолепен.

— Я завтра женюсь, — сообщает Гарри. Слова буквально взрывают тишину, как петарда доктора Филибустера.

Снейп на секунду замирает.

— Если вы ждете поздравлений, то ошиблись адресом.

— Вы дали Гермионе свой адрес. Зачем?

— Уместнее будет спросить, почему мисс Грейнджер сообщила его вам? — переворачивает страницу Снейп.

Гарри со вздохом шагает вперед и озирается, соображая, что сказать. В кабинете уютно: никакого камня, стены окрашены в светлые цвета, под потолком деревянные балки, Снейп всюду развесил какие-то сомнительной красоты картины.

— Вам здесь нравится? — спрашивает Гарри.

Снейп захлопывает книгу.

— Что вам угодно, мистер Поттер? — устало интересуется он, прижав ко лбу пальцы и закрыв глаза. Видимо, именно в такой позе он предпочитает разговаривать с раздражающими его людьми, с которыми он иногда спит. Гарри невольно улыбается.

— Я хотел пригласить вас…

— Не тратьте мое время понапрасну, мистер Поттер, — отмахивается Снейп.

Гарри вздыхает.

— Я беспокоился о…

— Повторяю, мистер Поттер. Выкладывайте правду, или я попрошу Ирен проводить вас к выходу. Не дайте бигуди ввести вас в заблуждение: она вполне способна вышвырнуть вас вон.

— Я скучал по вам, — говорит Гарри. С усилием сглатывает и добавляет: — И думаю, что совершаю огромную ошибку.

— Ошибкой было прийти сегодня сюда, — отзывается Снейп. Он опускает руку, но не открывает глаз. — Советую поскорее удалиться, пока кто-нибудь не обнаружил вашу отлучку. 

— Но я хочу остаться тут, с вами, — возражает Гарри. — Я изменился, Профессор. Я сделал как вы велели, но все стало другим… Я чувствую себя так, словно женюсь на незнакомке!

— Отвратительно, что самый гриффиндористый из всех гриффиндорцев — такой трус, — заявляет Снейп, холодно глядя вниз на книгу.

— Это не трусость! — ощетинивается Гарри. — Не трусость, не нервы, ничего подобного! Я хочу на ней жениться! Правда! Я хочу жену, детей, семейное счастье, всегда хотел! Просто… То, чего я хочу, и то, что мне нужно, теперь не сходится.

— Со временем они снова станут единым целым, — тихо говорит Снейп.

— Нет! Они никогда больше не станут единым целым! — настаивает Гарри. — Вы же один из самых умных людей, что я знаю, почему вы никак не можете понять?

При этих словах Снейп наконец поднимает глаза. На его лице отстраненное нечитаемое выражение.

— Поделитесь же, что именно я должен понять?

Гарри набирает полную грудь воздуха. Возможно, он не до конца понимал, что собирается делать, когда отправился сюда, но теперь он знает. Это его последний шанс. Он мысленно клянется, что если не получится, то он уйдет со спокойной душой, ведь он сделал все, что мог. Тогда он женится на Джинни, будет счастливым и не станет думать о том, как все могло бы обернуться. Но сначала необходимо попытаться и подойти к этому с правильного угла.

— Я последовал за вами в Америку из-за… ну, по многим причинам. Я хотел защитить вас, чему-то научиться у вас, понять. Хотел поговорить о маме, услышать какие-нибудь истории наподобие тех, что рассказывали о моем отце Сириус и Ремус. Сказать вам, как много для меня значит то, что вы сделали, — говорит Гарри. Снейп молча слушает, неподвижно уставившись в стол.

— Однако потом что-то изменилось. То есть изменилось, но в то же время осталось прежним. Я все еще хочу защитить вас, хотя вы и утверждаете, что вам это не нужно, и, признаюсь, мне все еще хочется послушать истории про маму. Все думают, что я спятил и прятался у вас, пытаясь скрыться от реальной жизни. Вы притворяетесь, что тоже верите в это, но я знаю — это не так. Да, мне нужен был небольшой перерыв, но я достаточно сильный, и вам прекрасно это известно. Я уехал, чтобы быть рядом с вами, и был там все это время ради вас. Я неделями просиживал в квартире просто потому, что не хотел пропустить ваше возвращение домой. Мне не нужна моя прежняя жизнь, Профессор. Не потому что я от чего-то убегаю, не из-за пунктика насчет спасения людей, и совершенно не потому, что однажды я чуть не накинулся на Драко Малфоя прямо у прилавка с игрушечными волшебными палочками. У нас с вами все непросто, иногда даже секс ужасен, но я стараюсь, Профессор. Я очень стараюсь все осмыслить и исправить. И… И если выбирать, то я хочу только вот этого, и все. — Он подходит к Снейпу и опускается на колени, держась за край стола. — Вы понимаете, что я пытаюсь сказать?

— Возможно, вам стоит сказать кратко и четко, мистер Поттер, — напряженно отвечает Снейп. — Пока что смысла я не улавливаю.

— Кратко и четко. Ладно. Ну… Я люблю вас, — поясняет Гарри, — и хочу быть с вами до конца своих дней.

Эти слова — словно отпущение грехов и проклятие. Наконец все становится на свои места. Правильное и неправильное сливаются. 

«Ну вот и все, — с облегчением думает Гарри. — Я это сделал. Сделал то, что должен был, все, что в моих силах, и теперь очередь за Снейпом».

С минуту Снейп безмолвно таращится на него бессмысленным взглядом. Потом в его глазах проступает понимание.

— Ты что, совсем чокнулся?! — ревет он.

— Наверное, — пожимает плечами Гарри.

Снейп швыряет в него книгой.

— Любит меня! ЛЮБИТ МЕНЯ! — беснуется он. — Да ты хоть понимаешь, какой это феерический бред?! ЛЮБИТ! МЕНЯ!

— Не забудьте про «хочу быть с вами до конца своих дней», — подсказывает ему Гарри, поднимаясь с пола и потирая ушибленную книгой голову. Там уже вскочила шишка. — Об этом тоже стоит поорать.

Снейп давится воздухом и запускает в него другой книгой, но Гарри успевает уклониться. 

— Это безумие. Абсолютное и беспримесное безумие! Я не собираюсь этого терпеть!

— Я знаю, что вы неравнодушны ко мне, Профессор, — спокойно отвечает Гарри. — Иначе вы бы не мирились с тем, что я живу с вами, не врали бы Гермионе, не пытались бы защитить меня от себя самого. Вы не дали бы Гермионе свой адрес, чтобы я смог его раздобыть. И вы уж точно бы не стали спать со мной. Я знаю, что вы хотите, чтобы я остался.

Похоже, Снейп готов придушить его голыми руками.

— Убирайся! — шипит он. — Вон отсюда!

— Хм, дайте подумать, — говорит Гарри. — Не-а.

Снейп поднимается, выпятив грудь колесом и выдвинув подбородок. В глазах его — ненависть. Пять или шесть лет назад Гарри был бы в ужасе.

— Мистер Поттер, если вы рассчитывали на успех своей выходки, то вы еще больший глупец, чем я думал!

— А вот тут вы ошибаетесь, — возражает Гарри. — Я был бы глупцом, если бы не попробовал. Разве мне есть что терять? А вам? Неужели ваша гордость того стоит? Мы можем быть вместе! Жить на площади Гриммо или на Спиннерз Энд, да где вашей душеньке будет угодно! И каждую ночь…

— Каждую ночь я буду притворяться, что вы кто-то другой. Это ваша мечта о счастье, мистер Поттер? В этом заключается ваш грандиозный план? Претворять в жизнь чужие фантазии об унижении злейшего врага, о глазах той…

Он отворачивается, не договорив. Гарри тянется к нему через стол.

— Мне все равно, — тихо произносит он. — Я стану тем, кем вы захотите, потому что в глубине души вы всегда будете помнить, кому этим обязаны. Не нужно чувствовать себя виноватым. Хотите кончить на лицо моего отца после тяжелого трудового дня? Ладно. Хотите каждое утро, проснувшись, смотреть в глаза моей мамы? Я могу это устроить. Я хочу дать вам это! Я… Мне это нужно. Пожалуйста.

— И вы пойдете на такое? — спрашивает Снейп после долгого молчания. — Вы считаете это… нормальным? — Он с трудом сглатывает и добавляет: — Считаете любовью?

— Конечно, — пожимает плечами Гарри, пусть Снейп и не видит его жеста. — Почему нет?

Снейп молчит и стоит застыв, словно даже не дышит.

— Пожалуйста, Профессор. Позвольте мне остаться, и я всегда буду рядом, клянусь своей бессмертной душой, — просит Гарри. Теперь он понимает, что, когда он чувствовал себя потерянным, дело было вовсе не в душе, а в его сердце. И пусть его голос сейчас звучит умоляюще, ему плевать. — Одно-единственное слово, и я все отменю — свадьбу, все. Не ей принадлежит мое сердце. Я только хочу быть рядом с вами до последнего дня своей жизни. Пожалуйста.

Снейп оборачивается и бросает на него странный взгляд. Непонятный, но Гарри он нравится. Однако голос Снейпа бесчувственен и жесток. 

— Не было и не будет никаких одних-единственных слов, мистер Поттер. Можете ждать тут хоть всю ночь или даже до конца своих дней, но ничего подобного вы от меня не услышите. Счастье, семья, любовь… Мечты о них умерли задолго до вашего рождения. У меня нет для вас слов, мистер Поттер. По крайней мере, тех, что вы хотите услышать. А теперь идите домой.

Гарри хочется кричать, плакать, умолять, вцепиться в мантию Снейпа, как капризному ребенку, но он знает, что это не поможет. Поэтому он глубоко вздыхает и пытается унять бешеное бьющееся сердце.

— Свадьба завтра в три. Время еще есть. Я знаю, что вы подумаете — и поймете, что я прав. Просто знаю. Потому что я — это я, и вы хотите меня не меньше, чем я — вас.

— А если я не передумаю? — спрашивает Снейп, водворив на лицо безразличную маску.

— Передумаете. Я точно знаю.

Но если все-таки нет?

____________________  
* «Проходите».


	10. Глава десятая

Гарри считает себя терпеливым, но тетушка Мюриэль способна довести кого угодно. Она расхаживает по главному шатру, рявкает приказы, а несчастный Невилл, который каким-то образом попал к ней в помощники, таскается за ней с таким видом, словно его засунули в комнату, полную дементоров.

Без палочки.

— Самые уродливые цветы, что мне доводилось видеть! — восклицает Мюриэль, тыча узловатым пальцем в букеты. — Фиолетовые. Фиолетовые! И белая посуда на белой скатерти! Что еще Джиневра придумает? Малиновые платья в оборочках для подружек невесты?

— Не хотите ли... э-э присесть, миссис... тетушка Мюриэль? — спрашивает Невилл, который видел платья подружек невесты и предпочитает о них помалкивать.

— Не могу дождаться, чтобы об этом написала Рита Скитер! — злорадно замечает Мюриэль. — А где этот мальчишка Поттер? Думает, что статус Спасителя Магического мира позволяет ему оскорблять глаза гостей низкопробными букетами? Нахал!

Гарри ныряет обратно в маленький шатер для новобрачных, на который наложено заклинание Непроницаемости, так что из всех гостей зайти внутрь может только Чарли. 

Будущий шурин смотрится очень представительно в черной парадной мантии, что не мешает ему сорвать с губ Гарри еще несколько поцелуев.

— Прости, это все Джордж, — пожимает плечами Чарли, когда они отрываются друг от друга в третий или четвертый раз. — Обещал дать мне двадцать галлеонов, если я продолжу с тобой целоваться. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю свою работу, Гарри, но зарплата загонщиков драконов уже не та.

Гарри отмахивается от извинений, все и так ясно.

— Ты всегда очень мне нравился, Чарли, — уверяет он, — но у нас бы ничего не получилось. Я не любитель рыжих волос.

Рону эти шуточки не нравятся. Он все утро декламировал куски своей речи различной мебели и перепуганным курам, но по-прежнему весь на нервах. Он грубо обрывает Чарли и в двадцатый раз похлопывает себя по карману, словно кольца могут выкарабкаться оттуда и сбежать. Впрочем, возможно, случаются и более странные вещи.

— Сюда идут, — предупреждает Чарли. Гарри и Рон одновременно оборачиваются к прикрывающей вход занавеси, и внутрь вваливается миссис Уизли с тарелкой фруктов.

— Чудесно выглядите, мальчики, — говорит она, протягивая им тарелку. Поставить ее некуда: маленький столик и стул завалены каким-то хламом. Тут и ремни, и зубные щетки, и носки, и бритвы, и карамельные бомбы, и прочая необходимая для подготовки свадьбы чепуха. — Жаль, что с твоими волосами так и не вышло ничего сделать, Гарри...

Гарри механически приглаживает челку, на которую вылили столько геля, что волосы на ощупь напоминают шлем, и берет клубнику.

— Спасибо, миссис Уизли. Вы лучше всех.

— Ах, это такая ерунда, ты же вот-вот станешь моим зятем, дорогой, — говорит она. Заметно, что она удерживается от поцелуев в щеки только потому, что боится размазать красивую коралловую помаду, выбранную для нее Флер. — Оставить вам тарелку?

— Нет, — отвечает Гарри. — Не надо. Все хорошо. Отлично. Превосходно. Супер.

Так и есть. Он в полном порядке. Прошлое осталось в прошлом, он женится, и сегодняшний день — самый счастливый в его жизни.

У него все хорошо. Правда.

— Эй, а как же я? — кричит ей вслед Рон.

— Вот когда вручишь кольцо своей девушке, тогда получишь хоть тонну фруктов, — одергивает его миссис Уизли, покидая шатер.

Чарли приподнимает перед ней занавеску и складывает для Гарри губки бантиком.

— Поверить не могу, что мама нашла кольцо... И почему я так и не приучился стирать свое белье! — возмущается Рон. — Хотя, наверное, нужно было просто спрятать его получше. А теперь она от меня не отстанет ни днем, ни ночью... Как она не понимает? Я просто жду подходящего момента!

— Да ты что? — усмехается Гарри. — Надо же, а я-то думал, что ты тянешь время, потому что узнал, что Гермиона отшила Бута, а у Крама есть подружка.

— Может быть есть, Гарри, это только вероятность! — возражает Рон. — То, что он вышел в люди с девушкой, не значит, что она его подружка. Вдруг это кузина или что-то в этом роде. Она же так на него похожа, такая же косолапая, с лошадиными зубами и...

— Гарри? — с сомнением в голосе зовет Чарли. — Тут кое-кто хочет... э-э тебя видеть...

— Ага, — подтверждает Гарри, смерив Рона оценивающим взглядом. — Его кузина. Точно.

— Хм, Гарри? — повторяет Чарли.

— Хорошо, Чарли, впусти их, что за...

Занавеска отлетает в сторону, и перед ними предстает оттененный приземистым силуэтом Чарли профессор Снейп.

— Ой, — бессмысленно произносит Гарри.

Снейпу явно не по себе. Он обхватил себя руками, и у него снова тот самый загадочный взгляд, значение которого Гарри не может понять. При свете дня заметно, насколько поседели его волосы, и что под глазами залегли густые тени. В своей строгой черной мантии он так же неуместен на празднике, как тролль в балетной пачке.

Гарри внезапно чувствует головокружение и сглатывает.

Снейп переминается, делает зверское лицо и откашливается.

— Я, кажется... слегка ошибся, — произносит он.

Смысл слов до Гарри доходит не сразу, а затем внутри поднимается паника.

— Что, теперь? — запинается он. — Вы вот только _сейчас_ слегка ошиблись?!

— Технически, — с загнанным в угол видом поправляет Снейп, — это произошло вчера вечером.

У Гарри вырывается неприличный звук.

— А раньше вы мне никак не могли этого сообщить? — он в отчаянии дергает себя за окаменевший от геля хохолок на голове. — Я женюсь через... Профессор, я женюсь через пятнадцать минут!

Снейп поджимает губы.

— Что же, тогда, возможно, я все же не ошибся, — говорит он, разворачиваясь.

— Погодите! — одним прыжком Гарри оказывается у входа в шатер и удерживает Снейпа за руку. — Погодите. Просто дайте мне минутку, хорошо? Мне нужно... только... Мерлин, вы совершенно невозможный человек...

— Что происходит, Гарри? — внезапно напоминает о своем присутствии Рон.

Не отпуская худое костлявое запястье, Гарри смотрит на Рона. Это его лучший друг, шафер, без пяти минут шурин. На нем парадная мантия, подарок Фреда и Джорджа на вырученные в магазине, который спонсировал Гарри, деньги. Они прошли вместе сквозь огонь, воду и медные трубы, они практически братья. Но сейчас Рон смотрит на него так, словно Гарри свихнулся.

И, возможно, он прав.

— Профессор, — поворачивается Гарри к Снейпу, покрепче сжимая его руку, — как насчет... того, что вы сказали вчера вечером... Вы?..

— Давным-давно, — говорит Снейп, оскорбленно выдергивая руку из захвата, — я принял трагически неверное решение, от последствий которого мне не суждено оправиться. Всему миру не суждено от него оправиться. Я был молод, глуп и считал, что достоин большего. Темный Лорд обещал дать мне все. Только когда я потерял то, что ценил больше всего на свете, я понял, как глубоко... Ему обязательно это делать?

Гарри недоуменно смотрит на Рона, разинувшего от признаний Снейпа рот, и пожимает плечами.

Снейп бросает на Рона уничтожающий взгляд и прочищает горло.

— Только трус или глупец не в состоянии признать свои ошибки. Я ошибался тогда. Я был неправ вчера. Было бы ошибкой не прийти сюда сегодня. Я не трус и не глупец.

Гарри таращится на него, потеряв дар речи от изумления.

— Я не прошу менять ваши матримониальные планы из-за моей... оплошности. Однако, — продолжает Снейп, кривясь, словно у него болят зубы, — я внезапно осознал, что, возможно... не стану возражать.

— Я... В самом деле? — мямлит Гарри. Его сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди.

— Что все это значит, Гарри? — встревоженно интересуется почему-то побледневший Рон.

— Рон, это значит, что я... — пытается объяснить Гарри, но обрывает сам себя и трясет головой. Нет, не так. — Это значит, что профессор Снейп... — Он прижимает ладони к глазам с такой силой, что под закрытыми веками вспыхивают и кружатся звезды. — Боже мой...

— Вот именно, мистер Поттер, — устало соглашается Снейп. — Вот именно.

— Эй, Гарри, — зовет Чарли, и Гарри с опаской отводит от лица руки. Лучше бы он этого не делал.

— Гарри, Рон? Пора занимать свои места, мои хорошие! — радостно объявляет миссис Уизли. Она стоит на входе в шатер рядом с Чарли, и на этот раз в ее руках нет фруктов.

Очень жаль.

Фрукты — это безопасно, они не кусаются, если не считать волшебные фрукты-хищники. Но речь сейчас не о них, а об обычных кусочках банана, дольках груши, маленьких красных клубничинах. Еще ни один человек с тарелкой клубники не заставлял Гарри чувствовать себя так, словно он сейчас упадет в обморок.

Ну почему бы ей было просто не принести фрукты?

— Северус! Какая неожиданность! — восклицает миссис Уизли, восторженно всплескивая руками, что только подчеркивает трагическое отсутствие в них фруктов. — Я и не знала, что ты будешь на свадьбе! Очень рада, что ты... Гарри, что-то не так?

Все это чересчур. Свадьбы, Снейпы, фрукты... Шатер так и кружится перед глазами, и чьи-то большие уверенные ладони помогают Гарри опуститься на стул. Он безвольно оседает на сиденье, совершенно ошалевший, вместо лиц перед ним хоровод цветных пятен.

— Боже мой! — стонет он.

— Гарри? Гарри! Ты в порядке?

— Это нервы, мам. Джинни слишком давила на...

— Гарри, сколько пальцев?

— Расступитесь, ему нужен воздух, он же сейчас...

— ... дурацкие шатры и фиолетовые салфетки...

— Гарри! Гарри, милый, что тебе принести? Что ты хочешь? Водички? Или тебе нужен глоток воздуха? Или...

— Гермиона! — задыхаясь, хрипит он. — Мне нужна Гермиона!

В шатре поднимается суматоха, а затем наступает тишина. Из соседнего шатра доносится смех гостей, слышно, как музыкант настраивает инструмент. Гарри чудится радостный писк его крестника и бас Хагрида, который, наверное, снова извиняется за сломанный стул.

Он глубоко вздыхает и открывает глаза.

Перед ним на коленях стоит Снейп. Их взгляды встречаются, и Снейп опускает свою худую руку ему на бедро. Гарри накрывает ее ладонью, а другой касается щеки Снейпа, всматриваясь в его глаза. Он всегда видел в них лишь ненависть, но теперь... это выражение... Гарри все еще не понимает его значения, но, кажется, начинает догадываться. Возможно, там есть толика прощения, принятия, желания и капелька отчаяния.

И может быть, только может быть, что-то еще.

[ ](http://farm8.staticflickr.com/7400/13477202455_28c3c10059_o.jpg)

И вдруг Гарри понимает.

— Боже мой, — шепчет он и притягивает Снейпа к себе. 

Губы у Снейпа теплые и мягкие, язык проскальзывает в рот, заставляя дрожать и срывая стон. Все намного лучше, чем в воспоминаниях. Поцелуй дарит полузабытое ощущение цельности, и он нежно прикусывает нижнюю губу Снейпа.

С рваным выдохом тот прижимается сильнее, сильные руки уверенно обнимают Гарри, кончики пальцев впиваются в ребра. Он тоже покусывает губы Гарри, а затем принимается кружить по ним языком — точно как по члену перед тем, как вобрать его в рот целиком. Гарри выгибается и обвивает Снейпа ногами. В голове туманится.

— Гарри! Рон сказал, что ты… 

На входе появляется Гермиона в том самом жутком малиновом платье, над ее тщательно завитыми и уложенными волосами трепещет занавеска. Челюсть Гермионы болтается где-то в районе колен.

Одним плавным движением Снейп отстраняется, шагает к Гермионе и рывком втаскивает ее в шатер.

Гарри остервенело трет лоб, между ног пульсирует член.

— Боже мой.

— Гарри! — давится воздухом Гермиона. — Гарри, что ты делаешь?! У тебя через пять минут свадьба!

— Э-э, — мямлит Гарри, вставая. Тошнота еще не прошла, и он умудрился намять задницу, сев на рожок для обуви и упаковку шнурков. Он потирает побаливающее место. — Я вроде как... хотел поговорить с тобой об этом. Про э-э свадьбу и все такое. 

Он умоляюще смотрит на нее, надеясь, что она все поймет по его взгляду. Глаза Гермионы становятся круглыми от изумления.

— Что вы с ним сделали? — яростно набрасывается она на Снейпа. — Как вы могли? Вы поклялись мне, что между вами ничего нет! Сказали, что защищаете его!

— Кажется, я солгал, мисс Грейнджер, — гадко усмехается Снейп.

Гермиона беспомощно открывает и закрывает рот, оборачивается к Гарри.

— Гарри. Гарри, ты совершаешь огромную ошибку. Из-за нервов ты не можешь ясно мыслить и поступаешь опрометчиво...

Интересно, если на сердце так тяжело, как оно может так трепыхаться? Гарри вздыхает.

— Гермиона...

— Гарри, две сотни людей ждут, пока ты пройдешь к алтарю! И только подумай, что напишет «Пророк» и что скажут твои коллеги в Министерстве... Это же будет жуткий скандал! И... и что насчет Джинни?! Ты не можешь все отменить _сейчас_! — в прострации выкрикивает Гермиона. Ей не помешал бы ее медитативный пузырь.

Гарри с усилием сглатывает вставший в горле ком. Двести людей пришли на его свадьбу в своих лучших мантиях, с подарками, улыбками и пожеланиями счастья. Хагрид, Тедди, мистер и миссис Уизли, Луна и Дин, Габриэль, Крам, Невилл, Абертфорт и даже выживший из ума добряк Эльфиас Додж...

— Предпочитаете, чтобы он объявил об этом после церемонии? — резко спрашивает Снейп.

— Конечно, нет! — в ужасе восклицает Гермиона. — Этого делать вообще не нужно! Вы задурили ему голову, профессор, вы... Вы всегда его ненавидели, а сейчас пытаетесь отомстить! Гарри защищал вас... несмотря на ваше к нему отношение! Защищал, когда все от вас отвернулись... Как вы можете так поступать с ним теперь?

— Если ли бы вы хоть когда-нибудь обращали внимание на то, что думают другие, мисс Грейнджер, вы бы не задавались вопросом, ответ на который очевиден и слепцу! — огрызается Снейп.

— Гермиона, пожалуйста, — просит Гарри, — помоги мне. Ты единственная, кто знает правду о наших отношениях. Он здесь потому, что вчера вечером я рассказал ему о своих чувствах...

— Рассказал о своих чувствах! — возмущается Гермиона под аккомпанемент шороха оборок на платье. — Гарри, он же любил твою маму! Нет никаких шансов, что он... Я знаю, что тебе неприятно это слышать, но...

— Мои чувства к его матери, — с угрозой в голосе вмешивается Снейп, — неизменны. Так же, как и к его отцу. Это не имеет никакого отношения к делу. Однако мое благосклонное отношение к вам, мисс Грейнджер, достигло критически низкой отметки.

Гермиона таращится на Снейпа так, словно видит его впервые и не понимает, чего от него ожидать. Моргнув, она рассеянно дергает себя за локон и уточняет:

— Вы и в самом деле его любите?

— Любите кого?! — доносится из-за занавеси шатра голос Джинни.

— Э-э, Гарри... — озадаченно спрашивает Чарли, забыв на этот раз о поцелуях, — хочешь... э-э, чтобы я больше никого к вам не пускал? Мне кажется, что от лишних людей только хуже. Да? Нет? Гарри?

На входе в шатер стоит Джинни в диадеме тетушки Мюриэль и таком белом и пышном платье, какое только можно представить. В нем она выглядит больше Хогвартс-экспресса.

— Гарри! Что тут, черт побери, происходит? — гневно вопрошает Джинни с красным от злости лицом. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и у нее пойдет из ушей пар, точно как у паровоза.

— Боже мой, — повторяет Гарри и прикрывает лицо рукавом.

— Я так понимаю, это «да», — замечает Чарли.

— Что ты тут делаешь, Снейп? Я прекрасно помню, что тебя я не приглашала!

— Не волнуйтесь, я и не собирался присутствовать на этой смехотворной так называемой свадьбе, мисс Уизли, — ощетинивается Снейп.

— Смехотворной так называемой свадьбе?! — в ярости вопит Джинни.

— Мисс Уизли, вынужден признать, что это первый раз за все время, что я вас знаю, когда вы услышали то, что я говорю, — рявкает Снейп. — Хотя не уверен, что до вас дошел смысл моих слов.

— Профессор, — умоляюще говорит Гермиона. — Джинни. Пожалуйста, давайте...

— Убирайся! — визжит Джинни. — Гарри, прикажи ему проваливать сию секунду!

— Да, мистер Поттер, прошу вас, — соглашается Снейп. — Очевидно, что кое-кто тут лишний.

— ГАРРИ! — ревет Джинни. Кто бы мог подумать, что у такой миниатюрной девушки такие мощные легкие. Производит большое впечатление.

— Так как вам, в лучших гриффиндорских традициях, явно нужно все разжевывать, мисс Уизли, я, без сомнений, помогу, — гадко усмехается Снейп. — _Свадьба отменяется!_

Конечно, именно это Гарри и хотел услышать, но все же ему нелегко. Да и Джинни не торопится проявить понимание. Она неверяще смотрит на него, словно ждет, что он обвинит Снейпа во лжи или безумии, а лучше и в том, и в другом. Вот только он не собирается ничего отрицать. Гарри откашливается и пытается сказать что-то успокаивающее.

— Хм... Вышло как-то неудобно.

Джинни громко фыркает — словно дернули за свисток паровоза, а Гермиона хватает Гарри за плечо.

— Гарри, я... — на глазах у нее слезы. — Я думала, что ты просто паникуешь перед свадьбой!

— Ничего, Гермиона, — похлопывает он ее по руке, — тут нет твоей вины. Тебе, наверное, лучше сейчас уйти.

Она всхлипывает, жуткое платье вторит ей шорохом. 

— Но я...

Не договорив, она бросает на Снейпа сердитый взгляд и со вздохом бредет к выходу, повесив голову. Малиновые оборочки ее платья грустно опускаются, а нарядные локоны безвольно падают на лицо.

И как девушки умудряются это делать? Ужасно расстраивает.

— Ладно, — говорит Джинни, когда Гермиона покидает шатер. — Я требую ответов, и немедленно!

Гарри не уверен, ответы на какие вопросы она требует, зато не сомневается, что ни один ее вопрос в любом случае не придется ему по вкусу. Хорошо, что рядом стоит угрюмый Снейп и кисло взирает на Джинни — это подбадривает. Гарри вздыхает.

— Мы поженимся! — провозглашает Джинни, очевидно, забыв про все ответы. Она скрещивает руки на своей пышной груди-паровозе, бюст практически вываливается из багажного отсека. — Мне плевать, кто и что говорит, я готовилась к этому не один месяц, потратила кучу денег, все гости уже тут, и я не позволю ничего отменить, вы меня слышите?!

Снейп хмыкает и мерзко улыбается.

— Мисс Уизли, мне не хотелось бы...

— Заткнись! — обрывает она его. — Гарри, ты... Неужели ты... Не могу поверить. Ты мне изменял? С... — она тыкает пальцем в Снейпа, у которого такой вид, словно он едва сдерживается, чтобы не откусить ей полруки. — С _ним_?

Гарри растерянно моргает и ковыряет землю носком ботинка, чувствуя, как к щекам прилила кровь. Он как-то не думал об этом _так_ , но...

— Э-э...

Джинни дает ему пощечину. Довольно сильную, потому что на щеке тут же вспухает след от нее.

— И когда ты собирался мне об этом рассказать?

Разве сама суть измены не предполагает, что о ней не рассказывают? Гарри молчит.

— Очевидно, что он не достоин вашего доброго, по-женски лю...

— Заткнись! — орет Джинни. — Это я тут невеста, мерзавец, и ты портишь мой праздник! — Она поворачивается к Гарри. — Извинись!

Гарри тупо таращится на нее, ничего не говоря, и она судорожно хватает ртом воздух.

— Извинись! Извинись, Гарри!

И вообще-то, ему следует извиниться.

Он поступает ужасно и должен чувствовать себя последней сволочью, вот только почему-то не чувствует. Ему даже почти не стыдно. Немного грустно оттого, что он огорчил Гермиону и что гости не попробуют торта. А торт хорош, и расстраивать Гермиону совсем не дело, но вряд ли Джинни устроят извинения на этот счет.  
Просить же прощения за то, что он не чувствует себя виноватым, явно не стоит.

— Я не могу жениться на тебе, Джинни, — качает он головой. — И не называй его мерзавцем.

Гарри сам поражается, что он все-таки это сказал, да еще настолько взвешенно. Особенно про мерзавца.

Джинни отрицательно качает головой и цепко хватает Гарри за локоть. В ее глазах вдохновленное выражение, какое бывает у квиддичных капитанов перед речью. Или это просто солнечные зайчики скачут по кабине машиниста Хогвартс-экспресса.

— Мы можем договориться, Гарри. Конечно, тебе стоило сказать мне раньше. Ужасно, что все выяснилось только сейчас, но еще не все потеряно. Мы поженимся. Ты сможешь время от времени отлучаться... — она пожимает плечами и с легким неодобрением смотрит на Снейпа, — по своим личным делам. Я согласна. Я понимаю, что у нас всех есть свои нужды, но они не должны портить нашу совместную жизнь.

Гарри трясет головой, думая, что ослышался. Снейп разглядывает Джинни, будто она какое-то особо гадкое и редкое зелье.

— То есть ты утверждаешь, — наконец удается выговорить Гарри, — что тебя не смущает, если у меня будет интрижка, главное, чтобы я держал тебя в курсе? Плевать на измену, если по итогам я буду возвращаться домой к тебе. Мы все равно будем семьей. Ты пойдешь на это, потому что очень сильно меня любишь. Я правильно понял?

Джинни кивает.

— Я очень тебя люблю, Гарри, — повторяет она, легонько пожимая его плечо. — Я всегда тебя любила и хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Хочу, чтобы _мы_ были счастливы. Вместе. Если это цена, то я готова ее заплатить.

— Джинни, это самое ужасное из всего, что я только слышал в своей жизни.

Под удивленными взглядами присутствующих он выворачивается из ее захвата.

— Да как ты можешь? — негодует он. — Как тебе не стыдно продаваться за дорогое кольцо и звание супруги Мальчика, Который Выжил! Это не любовь, а даже не знаю что!

— Но я же простила тебя! — испуганно восклицает Джинни. — Я хочу быть с тобой, несмотря ни на что!

— Ну, а я не прощу такого себе! — огрызается он. — На этом нельзя построить семью. Мы много говорили об этом, но семья означает, что люди близки друг другу и держатся вместе. Вместе, Джинни! По мне, так лучше умереть, чем знать, что человек, которого я выбрал спутником жизни, которому отдал свое сердце, ищет утешение в чужих постелях! 

— Ты совершаешь ошибку, Гарри, — говорит Джинни, холодно глядя на него.

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Я ошибся, когда послушался этого мерзавца и попросил твоей руки!

Снейп оскорбленно фыркает.

— Кто бы сомневался, что из всех моих советов нашему Избранному приглянется единственный неразумный, — издевательски тянет он. — Какая ирония.

— Я не могу на тебе жениться, Джинни, — повторяет Гарри. — И... Слушай, я не специально, честное слово. К тому же вся эта свадьба — одно большое недоразумение. Я ненавижу фиолетовый, оборки были ужасной идеей, а ты в этом платье похожа на паровоз. Видишь, этому просто не суждено случиться.

С Джинни всегда было легко: она не плакса и никогда не пристает с чем-нибудь нудным, как Гермиона. Джинни сильная и независимая. В общем-то, характер у нее совершенно не девчачий, поэтому совсем не удивительно, что в ответ она плюет Гарри в лицо и запускает ему в лоб кольцом с такой силой, что он отшатывается.

— УБЛЮДОК! — орет она и выскакивает из шатра. За ней смешно волочится кружевной служебный вагон.

— Вы, гриффиндорцы, всегда такие красноречивые, — замечает Снейп.

Гарри со стоном вытирает щеку и осторожно дотрагивается до места, куда его ударило кольцо. Шишка будет как раз в пару следу от пощечины.

— Какой-то ужас, — вздыхает он. — Ну что, теперь вы плюнете в меня и уйдете, да? Ха-ха, давайте посмеемся, пять тысяч баллов с Гриффиндора. Только это и осталось...

Снейп шагает ближе, кладет руку ему на грудь. Его глаза живые и блестят от эмоций, так что сейчас невозможно представить, что они могут быть пустыми и холодными. Потом он закрывает глаза, опускается перед Гарри на колени и обнимает его за талию, спрятав лицо в складках мантии.

Гарри вздыхает, гладит его по затылку, вплетает пальцы в волосы. Снейп судорожно выдыхает, крепче сжимая его в объятиях, и Гарри улыбается. Заправляя волосы Снейпу за ухо, он поражается тому, сколько в них седины и какие они мягкие на ощупь.

— Вы вымыли голову? — озадаченно спрашивает он.

— Тихо, мистер Поттер, — невнятно отвечает Снейп в его мантию и, кажется, краснеет.

— Мне нравится, — заверяет Гарри.

— Довольно! — рявкает Снейп.

Гарри вздыхает.

— Что теперь? — уточняет он, слегка массируя затылок Снейпа. — В смысле, это же... ну... Это же не розыгрыш? Это и правда происходит?

— Я не одобряю постоянных намеков на то, что у меня есть чувство юмора.

— Вообще-то, — возражает Гарри, — если вы и дальше будете стоять на коленях, я могу намекнуть на...

И тут с палочкой в руке через стену шатра прорывается Гермиона.

— Простите, Чарли меня бы не впустил. Пришлось применить эту жуткую Сектумсем... О. Ох, Гарри, — охает она, заламывая при виде них руки.

Снейп напрягается, тянется за палочкой, и Гарри опускает ему на спину ладонь в защитном жесте.

— Я не собираюсь жениться, — повторяет он Гермионе.

— Я знаю. Я думаю, что... ну, это уже очевидно, учитывая все обстоятельства, но... Гарри, вам нужно уйти. Тихо и без... Джинни швыряет Инсендио в салфетки, Гарри! Все уже нервничают... Ты же знаешь, как ей удаются проклятия, и... Вот, возьми.

Она вынимает из своей расшитой бисером сумочки мантию-невидимку. Гарри моргает: он умудрился совершенно о ней забыть. Все-таки Гермиона ужасно практичная и всегда спешит ему помочь, пусть иногда и не вполне понимает, где нужно вмешаться, а где — не стоит. Гарри уже не впервые посещает мысль о том, что Рон сделал очень хороший выбор спутницы жизни.

Интересно, когда Рон стал таким мудрым?

— Ты уверен, Гарри? — уточняет Гермиона. — Ну да, я знаю, в конце концов, сейчас все выглядит логично, пусть и совершенно дико, но... ты в самом деле уверен? Не хочешь... подумать об этом еще разок?

Снейп бормочет какое-то ругательство, но его заглушает ткань мантии. 

— Я уверен, — подтверждает Гарри, ободряюще сжимая его плечо. Тяжело вздохнув, будто ему совершенно не хочется шевелиться, Снейп поднимается на ноги. Довольный Гарри сбивчиво благодарит Гермиону, целует ее в щеку и набрасывает мантию на себя и Снейпа.

— Мисс Грейнджер. Ни слова о том, что вы видели, — велит Снейп, — иначе ваше тело никогда не найдут.

— Конечно, я никому не скажу, — заверяет она, глядя на место, где они скрываются под мантией, — да кто бы мне поверил?

Снейп хмуро говорит Гарри:

— Это самый абсурдный поступок в моей жизни. Ненавижу тебя.

— Ага, — радостно улыбается Гарри. — Клево, правда?


	11. Глава одиннадцатая

Субботним днем в Бобатоне кипит жизнь. Коридоры полны молоденьких ведьм и волшебников в шелковых мантиях. Отовсюду слышатся разговоры, там и сям на скамьях вдоль стен сидят студенты с книгами. Кучка девушек трудится над кричаще розовым флагом, маленький мальчик машет палочкой, пытаясь починить разбитое окно.

Все они бросают свои дела и таращатся на идущих мимо Гарри и Снейпа. Жаль, что не было времени заскочить на площадь Гриммо и сменить нарядную мантию на обычную. А еще отмыть волосы от геля. Хотя, в конечном итоге, все это ерунда, все равно не удастся ничего скрыть, раз уж они со Снейпом собрались жить тут вместе. Возможно, это только паранойя, но Гарри кажется, что некоторые студенты и так уже все поняли.

Снейп рявкает что-то на французском, и изумленная толпа учеников редеет. Интересно, чем он пригрозил им? Отработкой до окончания школы? Или во Франции разрешены телесные наказания?

Розги, например.

Они доходят до кабинета Снейпа — того самого, где Гарри побывал накануне, — и ныряют в дверь в дальнем конце. Вчера он не заметил ее в тусклом свете свечей. За дверью небольшая комнатка с камином, столом, креслом, платяным шкафом и кроватью. Небогато, но уютно.

Вещей у Снейпа немного, но проникающий через решетчатое окно свет падает на книжные полки возле стола. На столешнице лежит маленькая фляжка, которую Гарри подарил Снейпу, наполненная какой-то жидкостью молочного цвета. Рядом с ней пластмассовая акула-сувенир из «Аквариума», о которой Гарри как-то совсем позабыл.

Дверь хлопает, и, обернувшись, Гарри видит, что Снейп облокотился на нее.

— Итак.

Гарри вспыхивает:

— Итак.

Снейп молча смотрит на него, Гарри прикусывает губу и разглядывает свои ботинки. На мыске одного из них налипли травинки. Разве они шли по траве? Вроде он не заметил возле школы никакой травы, значит, это еще из Норы. Интересно, как она не отвалилась по дороге, ну там во время аппарации, например. Как вообще это получается?

Снейп касается его подбородка, и Гарри чувствует себя глупо из-за того, что думает о траве. Но хуже всего то, что он стоит посреди комнаты Снейпа в свадебной мантии и с зацементированными гелем волосами и совершенно не представляет, чего от него ждут. Ну, возможно, у него есть кое-какие расплывчатые предположения, но…

— Так что, будем мы это делать или нет? — спрашивает Снейп.

Гарри моргает, совсем растерявшись.

— Делать что?

Снейп изумленно смотрит на него, открывает и закрывает рот. Хмурится и опускает руку.

Гарри пугается, что все испортил, и сглатывает.

— Простите, я понимаю едва ли три четверти из того, что вы обычно говорите, но я стараюсь, клянусь. Я не нарочно и не хочу вас расстроить. Просто вы…

Снейп со вздохом подходит к столу, берет книгу, рассеянно листает ее, а потом кладет на стол с очередным тяжелым вздохом. Он произносит, не оборачиваясь:

— Знаю. Возможно… стоит еще подождать.

— Но мы и так прожили вместе почти год, — беспомощно говорит Гарри, — а тут даже тарелок нет. Сколько же времени нам понадобится?

Неужели сейчас, когда они наконец разобрались в своих чувствах, все снова будет странным и неловким? Разве выяснение отношений не помогает наоборот все улучшить?

— Полагаю, это зависит, — ровно отвечает Снейп, обернувшись и заложив руки за спину, — от того, сколько лет ты собираешься радовать этот мир своим присутствием, Гарри.

Гарри ошалело таращится на него.

— Если ты сейчас опять скажешь «боже мой», — предупреждает Снейп, грозя пальцем, — Мерлин, помоги мне, я…

— У нас сейчас будет секс? — перебивает Гарри. — Звучит как прелюдия к сексу. 

У Снейпа делается такой вид, словно он хочет кого-то прибить. Скорее всего, себя.

— Ну что ж, наверное, лучше поздно, чем никогда… — бормочет он.

— Слушайте, у меня уже несколько месяцев не было секса, а мне девятнадцать, Профессор. Вы вообще представляете…

— Я сказал _«да»_! — рявкает Снейп, прижав ладонь ко лбу и зажмурившись.

— О… О, ладно. Так что… сейчас?

Снейп недовольно хмыкает.

— Ты нарываешься на то, чтобы тебя выставили на улицу в тот же день, как ты въехал? — устало интересуется он.

— Нет. Я просто стараюсь затащить вас в постель. У меня стоит с тех самых пор, как вы меня поцеловали, и это уже вообще ни на что не похоже!

Вот теперь изумленно таращится Снейп. Гарри расплывается в улыбке.

Без лишних слов Снейп устремляется к двери, заставляя улыбку увянуть, но не выходит из комнаты, а останавливается у порога и снимает ботинки. С облегчением выдохнув, Гарри сбрасывает свои и аккуратно ставит их рядом. Может, стоит схватить Снейпа, задрать ему мантию и… Ведь о сексе у стены говорят столько интересного. Но Снейп отмахивается от него.

— Терпение — добродетель, мистер Поттер, — он направляется к столу.

Интересно, он случайно назвал тогда Гарри по имени? Может, из-за стресса?

Он уже открывает рот, чтобы спросить, и тут Снейп, опираясь рукой на стол, стягивает носки.

Гарри следит за тем, как слегка выцветшая черная ткань сползает, обнажая бледную кожу, и понимает, что никогда не видел его ног. Да что там, он даже никогда не задумывался, что у Снейпа вообще есть ноги. Ступни с высоким подъемом и выступающими косточками, мозолистые пальцы слегка поджаты, словно он долгое время носил обувь не по размеру.

Гарри не может глаз от них отвести.

Взгляд скользит от ступней по белым худым лодыжкам, голеням, коленям, бедрам и… Гарри растерянно моргает: Снейп уже сбросил мантию, повесил ее на спинку кресла и сейчас стоит перед ним в одних белоснежных трусах. А затем, зацепив большими пальцами резинку, он стаскивает и их.

Это ужасно и восхитительно. Совершенно обнаженный Снейп хмурится, скрестив на груди руки, чуть выше этой странной складочки на животе. Недовольно смотрит на Гарри, словно это он выдумал всю эту немыслимую ситуацию. Ноги у Снейпа тощие, с некрасивыми шишковатыми коленями — прямо как у Гарри, — и Гарри ужасно они нравятся. Ему хочется сказать об этом вслух, но он сомневается, что сможет подобрать правильные слова, и потому молчит.

Вообще, у него сейчас столько чувств и мыслей, но ни одну из них не стоит озвучивать человеку, ради которого только что бросил у алтаря невесту. В них нет ничего романтического или приятного, а ведь должно бы, учитывая, что он признался в любви до гроба. Наверное, уместнее бы думать о чем-нибудь более возвышенном, чем о том, как толстый красный член Снейпа стремительно поднимается к животу. Из-за изгиба в паре дюймов от головки он указывает на левое плечо.

Можно ли сказать мужчине, что ты совершенно очарован изгибом его члена? Это вообще принято?

— Я совершенно очарован изгибом твоего члена, — тихо говорит Гарри на пробу.

Снейп хмыкает, его член дергается — видимо, он не против. Член самого Гарри весьма заинтересован происходящим, так что приходится осторожно его поправить.

Снейп покашливает.

Точно. Гарри глубоко вздыхает и стягивает через голову мантию. Стоять в одних носках и трусах как-то глупо и неловко, к тому же он все еще у дверей, так что мантию деть некуда, разве что бросить на пол. Лицо горит, хочется провалиться сквозь пол, и пропади пропадом страшно захватывающий голый Снейп.

И тут Снейп приходит ему на помощь, забирает мантию и кладет ее поверх своей, пока Гарри глазеет на его тощую плоскую задницу.

Его тянет поцеловать то место на груди Снейпа, где растут несколько темных волосков, облизать соски и пощупать задницу, чтобы понять, так ли она ужасна на ощупь, как выглядит.

И чтобы потом Снейп втрахал его в матрас.

Гарри со вздохом тянет трусы вниз, стараясь не задеть резинкой свой позабытый и позаброшенный все эти недели член. Не удержавшись, он легонько потирает его в качестве извинения.

«Скоро», — обещает он и смущается тем, что разговаривает с собственным членом, пусть и не вслух.

Снейп отводит его руку, чтобы как следует рассмотреть. У Гарри вырывается дрожащий вздох. Конечно, Снейп уже видел его и трогал, и брал его член в рот так глубоко, что неясно, как он не задохнулся, но в этот раз все по-другому. Будто его оценивают по какой-то шкале качества, и если он не будет ей соответствовать, то его не допустят до сдачи ТРИТОНа, а Гарри очень, очень хочет стать аврором.

— Все это не значит, что я разлюбил ее, — говорит Снейп. Его слова настолько неожиданны, что Гарри не сразу находится с ответом.

— Я… У меня и в мыслях не было, сэр, — его обуревает желание поцеловать Снейпа, но он не решается.

— Я достаточно… — произносит Снейп, но прерывается и качает головой. — Ничего такого нет в… Это не означает, что я предал…

— Профессор, она бы хотела видеть вас счастливым. Она бы поняла, я уверен.

Снейп издает какой-то невнятный звук и протягивает пальцы к стоящему члену Гарри, остановившись над самой головкой.

— Она не такая, как ты, — меланхолично отвечает он. — Она не умеет прощать. Эта твоя черта — принимать и любить безо всяких условий… досталась тебе не от нее. В тех воспоминаниях было не все. Ты не видел, как я…

— Чш-ш, — Гарри прижимает ладонь к груди Снейп и заглядывает ему в глаза. — Теперь она понимает, Профессор.

У Снейпа делается какое-то странное выражение лица, он открывает рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать, закрывает и качает головой. 

— Я же просил не называть меня так. У меня из-за тебя уже комплексы, — мягко, почти чувственно говорит он, все еще держа руку прямо над головкой члена Гарри.

Гарри подается ему навстречу и щиплет за сосок. Снейп вздрагивает.

— И как же мне вас называть?

— Зависит от того, в чьи глаза я смотрю, — отвечает Снейп, обхватив наконец его член ладонью. 

Его рука теплая и твердая. Гарри стонет, толкаясь в нее. Как же он продержался без этого так долго? Больше никогда. Снейп быстро двигает кулаком вверх и вниз, исхитряется размазать выступившую на головке влагу по всему члену, и это так хорошо, настолько приятно, что голова у Гарри идет кругом. Он беспорядочно дергает бедрами, закатив глаза и вцепившись в волосы Снейпа, и едва удерживается от вскриков.

— О черт… Кончаю! — выдыхает он, окончательно потеряв контроль над собой. — Кончаю!

Блаженство простреливает сквозь него, словно заклинание с противоположным Круциатусу эффектом, и он оседает, хватаясь за Снейпа, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Вот только ему хотелось как следует, до изнеможения потрахаться, и он с сожалением смотрит на перепачканную руку Снейпа.

Какой позор, кончить за пять секунд, да еще и объявить об этом — объявить! — вслух, словно и так было не заметно, что он совсем поплыл, как нежный девственник. Отвратительно.

— Отвратительно, — говорит он.

Снейп выпускает его опадающий член, с запястья капает сперма.

— Кровать, — командует он, с трудом сглотнув, — живо.

Он цепко хватает Гарри чистой рукой, волочет к кровати и пихает лицом в подушку. Очки врезаются Гарри в переносицу, локтем он ударяется об изголовье.

— Ай! Смотри, что дела…

— Тихо! Лицо в подушку, зад подними. Давай, — приказывает Снейп. 

Его измазанная в сперме рука скользит по члену, оставляя на нем белесые подтеки. Это самое омерзительное и возбуждающее зрелище, какое Гарри только доводилось видеть. И не слишком ли рано для новой эрекции?

Снейп раздраженно рыкает, толкает его носом в подушку, вновь припечатав ему очки, и чувствительно шлепает по заднице. Он тянет бедра Гарри вверх, заставляя приподняться, так что наполовину вставший член пачкает одеяло. Скользкие пальцы гладят анус, один на мгновение протискивается внутрь, затем снова, добавив смазки. Гарри сглатывает. Он изо всех сил пытается расслабиться, чтобы облегчить проникновение, и тянется легонько помассировать яйца.

Снейп издает задушенный всхлип, и позади вновь раздаются влажные звуки скользящего по члену кулака. Пальцы то и дело задевают бедра Гарри, зажмурившись, он представляет движения узкого запястья вдоль толстого возбужденного члена и хватается за собственный вставший член.

— Блять, — вырывается у Снейпа, — _блять!_ — на задницу брызгает теплая сперма. 

Он прижимает член к дырке, все еще кончая, размазывая липкую сперму по чувствительной коже. Гарри стонет и пытается насадиться на него, хотя и знает, что уже поздно.

Дрожа, Снейп опускает ладонь на задницу Гарри, чтобы остановить его. Гарри шипит и дергает свой член: это не займет много времени, хотя со Снейпом внутри было бы куда приятнее. Как тогда на Спиннерз Энд, когда Снейп пыхтел, войдя в него по самые яйца, и крепко держал за бедра. Воспоминания настолько яркие, что Гарри почти удается почувствовать это вновь. 

Снейп обхватывает ладонью его скользящий по члену кулак и тянет прочь, переплетает их пальцы, не давая продолжить. 

— Профессор! — возмущается Гарри. От близящегося оргазма его потряхивает. Он перекатывается на спину и негодующе смотрит на Снейпа. 

— Терпение, мистер Поттер, — выдыхает тот, наблюдая за ним из-под полуприкрытых век. — Я уже… не так молод, как когда-то, и даже вас не хватит на третий раунд.

Гарри моргает и расплывается в счастливой улыбке. Выдернув пальцы из липкой ладони, он поправляет очки:

— Мне нравится.

— Ради того все и делалось, — замечает Снейп, со вздохом ложась рядом и стараясь не задеть одеяла перепачканными руками.

— Нет, — Гарри ведет ладонью по его груди, спускается к пупку, а потом накрывает липкий обмякший член. Сейчас у него и вполовину не такой внушительный вид, но он все равно кажется ужасно милым. Может, даже более милым, чем с эрекцией. — Я про _это_. Разговоры и прикосновения… Теперь это не просто секс.

Снейп фыркает, ерзает и сообщает ему:

— Вы же понимаете, что я затеял это не ради секса.

Хмурясь, Гарри осторожно обхватывает пальцами его член — не стоит терзать на славу потрудившийся орган раньше времени.

— Я просто говорю, что мне не нужен только секс. Ну, то есть, он нужен, но если бы мы больше никогда им не занимались… ну, если вам не хочется… Конечно, это было бы ужасно, но…

— Я совсем не это имел в виду, мистер Поттер.

Он с облегчением вздыхает.

— О, слава Мерлину. Мне всегда казалось, что вы считаете, что секс не сочетается с другими видами взаимодействия. Ну, не знаю, как апельсиновый сок с зубной пастой. В этом, кстати, был плюс Джинни, она всегда…

— Довольно, — обрывает его Снейп, слегка подаваясь бедрами вверх. — Не смейте упоминать о ней в такие интимные моменты.

Слово «интимный» вызывает у Гарри довольную улыбку. Он поворачивается набок, чтобы легонько потереться о бедро Снейпа, пока тот медленно, но верно возбуждается: пощипывает свои соски и поглаживает яйца. И все же мысль о Джинни не дает покоя.

— Почему я не могу говорить о ней? — наконец спрашивает Гарри. — Она все равно не идет ни в какое сравнение с вами. Ну, у нее даже нет члена, тем более с таким чудесным изгибом у головки.

При этих словах член и бедра Снейпа резко дергается, а сам он шипит ругательство.

Кажется, Гарри только что обнаружил кое-что интересное. Продолжая тереться о бок, он переспрашивает с ухмылкой:

— Нравится, а? Грязные разговорчики о вашем члене? Вашем огромном, толстом горячем…

До боли впившись в руку короткими ногтями, Снейп отпихивает его.

— Прекрати! Тихо!

— Что? — невинно уточняет Гарри, пытаясь скрыть смех за кашлем. — Я все равно не могу подобрать больше слов. Разве что…

— На спину! — приказывает Снейп и толкает его.

Позиция слегка смущает, и теперь невозможно потереться о бедро, но Гарри слушается. Ему кажется, что в такой позе его торчащий член выглядит глупо.

— Что мы делаем? — Он даже не уверен, что ему вообще позволят что-то сделать.

— Не все сразу. Подними колени.

Нахмурившись, Гарри задирает ноги вверх и бездумно постукивает по своему члену, прижимает его к животу, но тот тут же снова выпрямляется, словно пружина. На волосы в паху попало несколько густых капель спермы, он стирает их ладонью. Снейп устроился между его ног, но ничего толком не делает, только разглядывает его, гладит все еще скользкий анус, а потом качает головой.

— Профессор… — начинает Гарри, но тут Снейп выдергивает из-под него подушку, так что его голова глухо стукается о матрас.

— Приподнимись, — велит Снейп, касаясь внутренней стороны его бедра, и подсовывает под задницу Гарри сложенную вдвое подушку.

— Мы вообще собираемся что-нибудь делать в этом году? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Гарри. Не очень приятно лежать, выставив напоказ измазанную спермой задницу, да еще и задрав ее к потолку. Без подушки неудобно, а наблюдать за Снейпом между собственных раздвинутых ног и вовсе странно. — Разве в такой позе вообще что-нибудь получится? Я же не девушка. Почему бы не сделать все как раньше? У меня уже яйца посинели…

— Расслабься, иначе будет больно, — предупреждает Снейп и резким движением сгибает его ноги еще сильнее, практически прижимает их к подмышкам. Он опирается рукой на кровать, нависнув над ним, и перебрасывает волосы на одну сторону, чтобы они не лезли Гарри в рот.

Головка члена скользит между ягодиц, и у Гарри сбивается дыхание. Затем Снейп начинает медленно проникать внутрь, и теперь Гарри может не только чувствовать, но и видеть, как он это делает: как сжимает тонкие губы, сосредоточенно сводит брови и задерживает дыхание, стараясь сдержаться.

Зрелище интересное, но, учитывая, что Гарри вообще никогда ничего не видел во время их секса, немного ошеломляет. Угол на этот раз другой, ощущения какие-то не такие, и когда Снейп погружается по самые яйца, Гарри морщится. «Расслабься», — повторяет он про себя и ласкает себя, чтобы не пропала эрекция. Со сдавленным звуком Снейп подается назад, а затем толкается обратно. Гарри вздрагивает от внезапного укола боли.

— Мне так не нравится, — говорит он, положив ладонь Снейпу на грудь.

Один взгляд на его лицо, и Снейп с ругательством вытаскивает член, пару мгновений лежит между ног Гарри, уткнувшись головой ему в живот, и тяжело дышит. Гарри заправляет ему волосы за ухо. 

Снейп что-то бормочет и тянется к его лицу:

— Сплюнь, — командует он, подставив под губы ладонь.

— Можем мы просто сделать все как раньше? — Гарри неловко отталкивает его руку. Сейчас ему больше всего хочется выбраться из-под Снейпа. — Честно, мне кажется, так просто не делают.

Снейп со вздохом сползает с него, утирает пот со лба и встает с кровати. Разинув рот, Гарри подскакивает на подушке.

— Погодите! Я не имел в виду… Давайте еще раз! Я не очень старался, не до конца расслабился. Уверен, это совершенно…

— Я никуда не ухожу, мистер Поттер. Возьмите себя в руки, — говорит Снейп и нетвердо бредет к креслу, на котором висят их мантии. Возвращается он с палочкой. Гарри с облегчением выдыхает и потирает большим пальцем головку члена — приступ паники на пользу эрекции не пошел.

Вытащив из-под задницы подушку и подоткнув ее под голову, Гарри снова ложится, и Снейп легонько шлепает его по скуле. Гарри фыркает, показывает ему средний палец и получает в ответ красноречивый («О, как умно, мистер Поттер») взгляд. Снейп снова устраивается между бедер, хотя позиция уже не настолько для него удобная. Ничего, управится.

К члену прижимается прохладный кончик палочки — палочки Гарри, — Снейп шепчет заклинание, Гарри чувствует, как из нее появляется что-то теплое и влажное. Отложив палочку, Снейп размазывает это _вещество_ ему по яйцам, втирает в анус. Пальцы скользят внутрь, и Гарри запрокидывает голову, отдавшись ощущениям. Со вздохом он разводит колени шире и говорит:

— Вот так намного лучше.

Снейп покашливает, и, заметив, что Гарри смотрит на него, хватает палочку, повторяет заклинание. На члене остается дорожка прозрачного густого геля. При виде отчаянно напряженного члена с багровой головкой Гарри стонет. Он закрывает глаза, обвивает ногами талию нависшего над ним Снейпа, скрещивает лодыжки, удерживая его. На этот раз боли нет, только то самое приятное чувство заполненности.

— Доволен, негодник? — сквозь сжатые зубы интересуется Снейп. 

— М-м-м, — отвечает он, наслаждаясь ощущением убаюкивающего уюта, хотя к животу прижался возбужденный член. Склонив голову набок, Гарри лижет и покусывает шею Снейпа.

— Ослабь чуть-чуть, мешаешь кровообращению, — бурчит тот.

Едва он расцепляет ноги, как Снейп принимается размашисто и неторопливо толкаться в него. В такой позиции Гарри может гладить его грудь, спину, ритмично поджимающиеся ягодицы, скользить пальцами ему в рот. Трение потных обнаженных тел обостряет удовольствие.

Постепенно толчки становятся быстрее и сильнее, так что яйца Снейпа влажно шлепают о задницу Гарри. Нащупав его ладонь, Снейп притягивает ее к члену и шепчет, чтобы Гарри ласкал себя. С каждым движением руки и бедер нарастает знакомое нетерпение, жажда большего, с губ срываются стоны, он переплетает дрожащие от усилия ноги за спиной Снейпа.

Оргазм совсем близко, _очень близко_ : кулак так и летает по члену, Снейп пыхтит, его кожа блестит от пота, и если бы только он вновь смог дотронуться до того места там, внутри, которое заставляет душу Гарри петь от блаженства… Он подается навстречу очередному толчку. Снейп, должно быть, тоже на грани, поэтому необходимо кончить как можно быстрее. 

Снейп стонет, дергается и — вот оно! Гарри вскрикивает, впиваясь ногтями в его плечо.

О боже, _твою мать_. Он снова вскидывает бедра и ловит новую искру удовольствия. В кулаке пульсирует член. Еще раз, ему нужен только еще один рывок, но Снейп уже дрожит, чертыхаясь, а потом замирает.

Гарри с проклятиями колотит по его груди, дергает бедрами, но все бесполезно. Снейп обрушивается на него.

— У тебя на диво… — пыхтит Гарри, бешено дроча стиснутый их телами член, — отвратное чувство времени, ты… ах… в курсе?!

Снейп слабо стонет ему в шею, покрывая ее мокрыми поцелуями, и по телу волной проходит дрожь. Горячий язык скользит по коже, яйца поджимаются, между пальцами хлюпает смазка, в животе что-то пульсирует в такт члену. Наконец оргазм настигает Гарри, и он жмурится от наслаждения, выплескиваясь в ладонь густыми горячими струями, вторя стонам Снейпа. От последнего приступа дрожи голова идет кругом, и весь мир расплывается в смеси облегчения, блаженства и уверенности в совершенстве бытия.

Когда он открывает глаза, то удивляется, что Снейп уже не над ним и внутри, а рядом и поглаживает его по щеке. Впрочем, Гарри чувствует необыкновенный подъем, а потому всем доволен. Он расплывается в улыбке до ушей, и Снейп закатывает глаза.

— Давай заведем собаку? — предлагает Гарри первое, что приходит на ум. Он никогда раньше не думал о собаке, но сейчас у него наконец-то появилось чувство, что он обрел семью, близкого человека, и хочется как-то это закрепить. Конечно, собака не будет похожа на Злыдня тетушки Мардж, нужно выбрать какую-нибудь хорошую, из тех, что любят детей. Ей можно будет покупать маленькие мячики.

— Ни за что, — отвечает Снейп и нежно целует его в губы.

— А мне бы хотелось собаку, — шепчет Гарри, вплетая пальцы ему в волосы.

Снейп прикусывает его нижнюю губу и шепчет в ответ:

— Глупости.

Гарри вздыхает.

— Я так тебя люблю.

С недовольным хмыканьем Снейп ложится на спину и притягивает его на себя.

— Я не женщина. Мне не нужны постоянные заверения в любви. И вообще никогда больше так не говори, — приказывает он, хотя тон его довольно мягок. Наверное, даже ему нелегко быть жестоким после двух сокрушительных оргазмов подряд.

Гарри целует его шею, приятно солоноватую на вкус.

— Тогда я просто буду считать, что ты знаешь. Разве только что ты решишь по-другому.

— Нет никаких других, мистер Поттер, — Снейп поглаживает его затылок, — и никогда не было.

— Жаль, что ты не можешь выражаться яснее. Я вечно не понимаю, подразумевал ли ты что-то приятное или нет, — лениво сообщает Гарри и постукивает кончиком пальца по носу Снейпа.

— Тебе же нравится, — отмахивается от его пальцев Снейп. — Если бы тебе хотелось чего-то простого и понятного, ты бы женился на Уизли . Тебе _нравится_ не понимать меня. 

Гарри закатывает глаза.

— А тебе нравится, когда у меня мозг болит. Как думаешь, Джинни станет когда-нибудь со мной снова разговаривать?

— Очень надеюсь, что нет, — бормочет Снейп и вновь целует его.

— Думаешь, гости знают? — та часть мозга, что еще хоть как-то соображает, услужливо подсовывает картинку со съежившимся в каком-то углу Роном — Ну, что мы… сам понимаешь… сейчас голые и в постели? Или они еще не в курсе? Чарли что-нибудь слышал?

— Меня это не волнует.

Гарри согласно хмыкает и утыкается носом Снейпу в скулу. Очки уже совершенно безобразно погнулись и неприятно впиваются в переносицу, но ему начхать.

— А в магическом мире тоже говорят «голубок»? То есть, волшебники же голубей вроде не держат…

Снейп вяло шлепает его по заднице:

— Прекрати.

— М-м, порка? Как там поживает ваш комплекс, Профессор? — Гарри целует его в щеку и прижимается сильнее, хотя их измазанные в сперме животы, бедра и члены уже и так слиплись. Жаль, что невозможно пробраться под кожу по-настоящему, было бы тепло и уютно.

Снейп морщится и ерзает.

— Все-таки эти развлечения заканчиваются очень неблаговидно. Озабоченность людей подобным — свыше моего понимания. Где твоя чертова палочка?

— Ты хотя бы неблаговидный снаружи, — вновь чмокает его Гарри, хитро улыбаясь. — Я же еще и на добрых дюймов восемь внутрь. По меньшей мере, на восемь, а может, и больше. Больше, да?

Снейп с довольным видом хмыкает: очевидно, что уж этой-то своей физической характеристикой он гордится. Гарри не хватает духа сказать, что хватило бы и четырех дюймов, только бы остался этот милый изгиб влево. Да даже и без него все было бы отлично.

Он целует Снейпа в подбородок.

— Почему ты ищешь именно мою палочку? И не вздумай накладывать Очищающие чары на мои причиндалы. Никакой магии ниже пояса.

Снейп фыркает в его прилипшую ко лбу челку и прекращает шарить по тумбочке.

— Думаете, я заставлю их исчезнуть? Я вообще-то немалым ради них пожертвовал, мистер…

— Великолепно, — говорит Гарри, обводя рукой комнату и принимаясь гладить теплую влажную от пота грудь Снейпа. — Это же просто замечательно. Обожаю твой комплекс. Я правда могу здесь остаться и ходить на работу через камин?

— У меня уже давно есть разрешение директора, — отвечает Снейп. — Хотя, думаю, для нее будет изрядным сюрпризом, что я имел в виду именно тебя.

— Давно? — удивляется Гарри. — Но ты же… Почему ты спрашивал для меня…

— Предупреждаю, — обрывает его Снейп, — будет непросто. Заглушающие на дверях срабатывают, только если они плотно закрыты. Судя по любопытным взглядам, добрая старая Ирен не удосужилась вчера закрыть дверь до конца.

Гарри лениво стонет — слишком уж ему хорошо и тепло, чтобы явно выражать возмущение.

— Боже, все так запуталось… Ну, я хотя бы не пойму, о чем они шепчутся за моей спиной, потому что не знаю французского…

— А как насчет нашего Министерства Магии? Если память мне не изменяет, они тоже не говорят на французском. Все непременно узнают о нашей связи, это лишь вопрос времени.

Гарри пожимает плечами. Надо же, какое странное выражение — «связь».

— Мне все равно. Многие там чувствуют, что они передо мной в долгу из-за каких-то глупостей вроде победы над Темными сиятельствами. Чепуха всякая. Переживут. А давай все-таки заведем собаку? — спрашивает он снова. Теперь он вспоминает, что эта идея возникла у него из-за той семьи, что он видел перед Рождеством в очереди к международным каминам. Из-за тех маленьких девочек и их щенка. — Я бы очень хотел собаку. Такую маленькую…

— Нет, нет и нет. Будешь настаивать — придется придушить тебя во сне.

— Умру счастливым, — отмахивается Гарри. — И… очень грязным. Разве я не говорил, что в следующий раз мы воспользуемся презервативами? Уверен, что говорил. Это же был один из ключевых моментов... Можно спросить тебя кое о чем?

— О презервативах? — уточняет Снейп.

Гарри не обращает внимания на подколку.

— Перед тем, как я уехал, ты сказал, что я не могу спасти тебя. Гермиона тоже что-то такое упоминала. Что это значит? Спасти тебя от чего?

— А вот это совершенно не ваше дело, мистер Поттер.

— Да ладно, — фыркает Гарри. — Я же поклялся тебе в вечной любви, верности и, ну как там, неограниченном доступе к моей заднице, и ты все равно мне не скажешь? Между прочим, такое событие случается нечасто. Сегодня особенный день. День моей свадьбы. Тебя нужно спасать?

— Тебе не помешает проверить голову, — замечает Снейп, ведя пальцами по контуру его уха. — Не смей о таком говорить.

— Я гриффиндорец, — Гарри на мгновение прижимается губами к его ладони. — Мы всегда это делаем.

— Что? Проверяете головы? — бормочет Снейп.

— Значит, ты не собираешься ничего объяснять про то, почему столько раз отталкивал меня, а потом принимал обратно, или почему не позволял видеть себя голым. Или почему ты передумал насчет…

— Ты знаешь, что на тебе до сих пор носки?

Растерянно моргнув, Гарри косится на ноги. Шевелит пальцами, смеется и прижимает к груди Снейпа ладонь. Под ней размеренно бьется сердце.

— Не думаю, что тебя нужно спасать, — сообщает он и нежно целует веки Снейпа. — А что касается остального, у меня впереди куча времени, чтобы все выяснить. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя?

— Тихо. — Снейп снимает с него очки, целует, бормочет какое-то ругательство по поводу геля в его волосах и укладывается так, чтобы прижиматься подбородком к макушке Гарри. На них опускается одеяло, и Гарри со вздохом приникает ближе, обнимает Снейпа, втискивает колено между его липких бедер. Он чувствует себя в безопасности, счастливым, довольным и влюбленным — именно так, как, по его представлениям, и должно быть в брачную ночь.

— Знаешь, забавно, как все обернулось, — говорит он и трется носом о шею Снейпа. — Правда, забавно… Мог ли ты вообразить в самых безумных мечтах …

— Тихо, — повторяет Снейп, и Гарри с улыбкой засыпает в его объятиях.

Возможно, теперь он по-настоящему готов начать новую жизнь. Без Волдеморта. Так, как ему хочется. Так, как ему суждено ее прожить.

Конец

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Письмо Г. Поттеру, Академия Магии Бобатон, 17 октября 1999 года. 

_«Уважаемый мистер Гарри «Избранный» Поттер,_

_Мы, участники чемпионата ГОМиК, прочитали о постыдном провале вашей свадьбы, про который писали все волшебные издания Америки и еще кое-какие газеты, нелегально попавшие к нам из Мексики, и хотим сердечно поздравить вас с тем, что вы отшили эту мымру._

_Мистер Снейп, несомненно, куда лучший выбор, и, живя с ним, вы оказываете огромную услугу молодому поколению ведьм и волшебников. Возможно, вы не в курсе, но с ним удавалось сладить, только когда ему кое-что перепадало ночью. Отличная работа._

_Еще раз поздравляем,_

_Мэдисон Барнетт и вся женская сборная ГОМиК._

_П.С.: Если вы когда-нибудь задумаетесь о ребенке, но не захотите пройти через МПРЕГ, Челси готова стать суррогатной матерью при условии, что вы пойдете с ней на выпускной»._


End file.
